Expect The Unexpected
by Bert8813
Summary: AU. Sesshomaru Taishou is the owner of Taishou Corp, a successful computer company. Father to a human Rin. He meets an American hanyou that turns his life upside down. Filled with crazed women, ex husbands, and crazier relatives. RxR
1. Charcter Profiles

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, stores, or songs used in this story.

This is a bio of each of the main characters in my story.

Akiya Nakamura: Age 25. The first hanyou and second female of the Youkai Elite. She is the daughter of Captain Hideki Nakamura, of the Elite, and a human, Ivonne Brown, a Black woman from America. When she retired last year, she opened a hair salon with her older sister. She divorced three years ago. Akiya is the youngest of five children, and the only hanyou. Strong willed and loving, she is adored by family members that accept her and children, especially Rin. Her niece, Chi-Chi, and three cousins live in a brownstone that she owns in the U.S. She is also the love interest of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru Taishou: Age 29. A full demon, who inherited Taishou Corp, a computer company, after his father Inutaishou Taishou retired ten years ago, making it one of the biggest companies in the world. He is currently raising Rin, his deceased best friends' daughter. He is cold toward others except Rin, Akiya, and his nephews because of his past relationships. He is also the love interest of Akiya and Kagura. (Sorry Kagura lovers, she's just a "get right" in this one.)

Rin Watanabe-Taishou: Age 9. She was adopted by Sesshomaru after the death of her parents, which caused her to be mute for two years. Now she's a normal nine year old girl, except her father is the richest and most wanted man in Japan. Women try to use her often to get closer to him. Rin is very sweet and loves flowers. Her best friend is Chi-Chi, whom she spends a lot of time with.

Chi-Chi Williams: Age 9. A hanyou, Rin's best friend, and Akiya's niece. She has a close relationship with her aunt, since they are both hanyous and can easily relate to each other. Very kind and likes to make friends.

Inari Williams: Age 30. The older, full demon sister of Akiya. She co-owns a hair salon with her. She's very loud and intimidating, but has a very warm heart. Inari loves to cook, along with her sister, especially for family and friends. She is the mother to Chi-Chi, and married to Michael Williams, a human and former Marine.

Kimahri Nakamura: Age 26. He is the second youngest, and a full demon. He is very overprotective of his female family members, and sometimes a little annoying. He puts on a "tough guy" facade, but deep down, he's a really kindhearted person. He has a one year old full demon son, named Hassan. His wife, Donna, is a sorceress.

Shiro Nakamura: Age 28. Akiya's second older brother. He is a tattoo freak, and very laid back. He currently lives in Kyoto, Japan.

Akil Nakamura: Age 32. Quiet and reserved. He is oldest sibling. He is married to another nekoyoukai, and has a daughter. Also a member of the Youkai Elite.

Inuyasha Taishou: Age 27. He is Sesshomaru's younger half brother, and is also a hanyou. Two years ago, he started his own law firm with his old friends Miroku, and Kouga. Their law firm is very successful. Close friends with Akiya, (later on, you'll find out why) he looks at her like a younger sister. He also has three sons with Kagome; two biologically, one adopted.

Kagome Taishou: Age 26. Inuyasha's wife/mate, very loving and caring. Works as a nurse at a local hospital and is a shrine priestess. Loves to play match maker (sometimes not very successful at it) with people but only for their best interests.

Jakotsu Sato: Age 27. Works at Akiya's and Inari's hair salon, the sassy gay guy. Funny, lovable, and charismatic. He feeds off of attention, so he's always saying crazy things to get a laugh. He is one of the best hair stylists in Tokyo, and has the most clientele.

Yura Kubo: Age 24. She works at the salon, and is an accredited hairstylist,. She has a major crush on Hiten, but is too afraid to tell him. Sometimes she may seem like a ditz, but it's just her squeaky voice.

Hiten Miyamoto: Age 25. A sexy playboy who is close friends with all of the workers at the salon. Works as a mechanic and has a major crush on Yura, but is too afraid to tell her.

Manten Miyamoto: Age 23. Younger brother of Hiten. Not as handsome, but is very loveable. Currently dating Akiya's full demon cousin Akira, who happens to be a super model. Works as a tattoo artist for the rich, famous, and members of the Youkai Elite.

Akira Nakamura: Age 20. Manten's girlfriend and super model. She is Akiya's cousin, and simply adores her boyfriend. Very tall and slim, and can eat like a pig without gaining a pound. She is also very loud and cheerful, which throws people off because of her cold appearance.

Shippo Taishou: Age 9. Inuyasha and Kagome's adopted son. He's adored by his younger brothers, Ronin and Kiyoshi.

Ronin and Kiyoshi Taishou: Age 5. Inuyasha and Kagome's identical twin boys who are almost complete opposites. Ronin is very active and likes confrontation. (Sounds like someone we know), and Kiyoshi is shy and tries to avoid confrontation.

Sango and Miroku Houshi: Ages 25, and 27. Best friends of Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku is a partner in Inuyasha's law firm, and is a lecher, but only to his wife (if he values his life). Sango is a former demon slayer, now teaches at a dojo with her father. The couple have two children, a son Ryu, age five, and Yumiko, age three.

Kohaku Taijya: Age 11. Songo's younger brother, who lives with his father and assists him at the dojo.

Kagura Fujii: Age 28. Sesshomaru's secretary and a woman he occasionally sleeps with. Extremely jealous of the other women in his life, like Rin and Akiya.

Naraku Onigumo: Age 30. Owner of Jewelsoft, a rival computer company of Taishou Corp. Deceitful and will do anything to get what he wants. He has a strange relationship with Akiya...

Kikiyo Cho: Age 27. Owner of Kikiyo's, the most popular restaurant in Japan. She is a priestess, like Kagome and her cousin. Has a close relationship with Akiya. Even though see seems aloof and distant at times, she is a very caring person.

Kouga Ookami: Age 27. Partner in Inuyasha's law firm. He's a childhood friend of Akiya; they used to spend their summers together. He used to have feelings for Kagome in high school, now has a three year old son with his long time girlfriend Ayame, and another baby one on the way.

Ayame Kinjo: Age 23. She's Kouga's secretary and girlfriend, studying to be a writer. She wants to write children's books. Now she is currently pregnant with Kouga's child.

(More characters and OCs to be added...)


	2. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies stores songs or brands used in this story so don't sue me!

Prologue

Sesshomaru Taishou, most wanted bachelor in Japan, president of Taishou Corp, a very profitable computer company. No one would expect him to be a surrogate father to a human child but he was. It was his dear friends' will that he took care of their only daughter Rin.

It was a late Sunday night and their was a loud knock on the door that could wake the dead waking the inuyoukai from his needed sleep.

"Who bothers this Sesshomaru so late?" practically growling at the woman dressed in a yellow skirt suit in front of him.

"Sorry to disturb you Mr. Taishou, but I have some unfortunate news." her voice was stern and sad in contrast to her bright attire.

"What is it?" hiding his concern behind the unemotional expression on his face.

"Your friends Jin and Yuka Watanabe were killed in a car accident..."

Jin and Yuka were very close friends of Taishou family. Sesshomaru was Rin's godfather, so it was his duty to take care of her but he never expected to do anything other than buy birthday gifts and help Jin scare away boys when she grew older. Jin was a dog hanyou, Sesshomaru respected him, and his half brother Inuyasha but never told either of them.

"What?" his eyes widening in shock but his face only showed emotion for a second.

"Mr. Watanabe and his wife had a will upon their immediate demise. Their daughter Rin will be in your care." pulling out a folder from her briefcase, handing a copy of the will to him.

"You must be joking, I can't take care of a child." scuffing at the suggestion.

"Sir, if you don't take care of her she will be put in foster care!" raising her voice filled with emotion.

"Wouldn't it be best for her? I can't take care of a four year old."

"At her age, Mr. Taishou, she is half as likely to be adopted by age seven slim at best. If you don't take her she will be trapped in the system until she's eighteen." the social worker pleaded the demon in front of her. She knew about these things first hand, as a child she was moved from foster home to foster home; that is what made her become a social worker.

"Where is she?"

"In my car, sleeping. It was a miracle she wasn't physically harmed in the accident." walking toward her Toyota Camry to retrieve her.

"Physically?"

"She's mute, every time she tries to speak nothing comes out." turning to look at him. At that moment a sharp pain struck his heart. He thought back to when Jin brought her in for Bring Your Daughter to Work Day. The whole day Rin ran around talking to everyone, making friends with the other children. Now she's mute. No more laughs or consistent toddler babble that Sesshomaru secretly liked to hear.

Coming back from her car the social worker carried a sleeping Rin in her arms, giving her to the inuyoukai.

"Tomorrow we can finalize the custody papers... that is if your taking her?" praying to which ever god was listening.

"Yes..." rubbing the little girls back. "I didn't get your name."

"Etsuka Chang." bowing her head slightly. "Thank you Mr. Taishou, goodnight. Goodnight Rin." gently rubbing the child's cheek before she left.

"Jin, Yuka, why didn't you pick someone more qualified for this? Why me, why not Inuyasha or even father?" speaking out loud to himself.

Five years have past since then, Rin is now nine and can talk. She was only mute for two years, Sesshomaru paid for the best therapist and doctors to treat her condition. Now her speech is perfect, except when she's nervous she speaks in third person, something she picked up from her "dad" (she calls him dad in this fic). Also, in these five years she has become every gold digger and Sesshy fan's main enemy. Since her guardian was one of the most wanted bachelors in Japan, just about every woman wanted to get rid of her. Sure must be hard to be Rin!


	3. Chap 1 School Trip and the First Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any stores, cars, companies, etc. used in this story.

-

-

-

"Dad! We're going to be late for the trip!" a very aggravated Rin yelled from the kitchen, waiting impatiently for her father, Sesshomaru.

"Coming." the inuyoukai growled from the bathroom. _'Why did I agree to this? Oh yes, the puppy eyes, and the deal we made about one trip per year.' _Today, Sesshomaru wore blue jeans, a white, short-sleeved button up shirt, which he wore open, showing a sleeveless t-shirt, revealing his muscular frame. He walked toward his "daughter" Rin, wearing a white shirt, orange capris, a matching plaid jacket and white and orange sneakers.

"Dad, my friend Chi-Chi is coming along too!"

"The one you always talk about?"

"Yeah, she's really cool and from America, but most of her family live here in Japan and..."

"Ok Rin, this Sesshomaru already knows, lets go." taking his car keys from the table walking out of his million dollar condo following his child.

"So pup, where's this trip again?" opening the door to his cherry red convertible parked in front.

"The zoo, I can't wait! Chi-Chi's bringing her mom along!" hopping in the back seat of the car, buckling her seat belt. (Always drive safe.)

"Hmm?" _'Oh, now my daughter is trying to set me up with someone.' _he thought to himself.

"Don't worry. I'm not trying to set you up, but Ms. Kaze really likes you."

"Rin." in a annoyed tone. It was hard being the most wanted bachelor in Japan and a single dad. Countless times, women used Rin to try and get his attention, setting up play dates with their children. Some even used other people's children. Very pathetic. But most of them planned to send her to boarding school.

The ride to the school was only fifteen minutes. Rin talked the whole time about her friend and the new things in school. Sesshomaru nodded his head every few minutes saying "uh huh" to reassure her he was listening. "Were here." pulling up in the school parking lot.

As soon as he stepped into the school, two security guards tried to flirt with the inuyoukai. One was male, making Rin giggle. Three teachers stopped their classes just to watch him walk past. Like always, he ignored them. Rin, holding his clawed hand, led him to her classroom.

"Hello Rin-chan, it's good to see you!" her third grade teacher Ms. Kaze, a bird demon, screeched in a failed attempt to get Sesshomaru's attention. "Oh, I didn't see you there, Mr. Taishou." in what was supposed to be a sexy voice, playing with her mid length, light green hair.

'_I hate desperate women.' _"Rin where is this Chi-Chi?" completely ignoring Ms. Kaze, following Rin to the back of the class room.

"Hey Rin, over here!" a little hanyou girl called, waving her tiny hands in the air. She was shorter than Rin, Black with cat ears on top of her braided head. It stopped at her back and the ends were tied with pink rubber bands matching her sun dress. The dress seemed to bring out her black hair and light brown skin.

"Chi-Chi, this is my dad, Mr. Sesshomaru Taishou." Rin chirped with pride. Giving a slight smile, he bowed to her friend, the hanyou did the same.

"This is my aunt Akiya. My mom couldn't make it. Auntie?"

"Hmm?" a tall woman around 5,8 caramel complexion with long dark brown hair pulled behind her elf ears that stopped mid back. She was dressed in a white spaghetti strap shirt with matching blue jean jacket and capris. She soon turned around from the window she was staring out of.

"Oh Rin, hello. Are you ready for the trip?" her Balinese eyes looked down lovingly at the child showing off her pearly white fangs.

'_She didn't notice me? What's wrong with her?' _Our little Sesshy was used to women throwing themselves at him, this was a first in many years. Taking a sniff _'She's a hanyou, nice body though.'_ finding himself staring at her perfect curves full C cups, small waist, round butt, and thick long legs; more voluptuous than all of the many women he dated. Slowly from her legs his eyes traveled back to her face a cute round nose and full lips. Taking a glance at the niece their eyes were the same, only Chi-Chi's faded from light green to turquoise.

"Oh, you must be Rin's dad." the older hanyou said, breaking the demon out of his trance.

"Yes, Akia right?" forgetting her name already.

"Akiya, Mr. Taishou." in a annoyed tone. She HATED it when people said her name wrong.

"Hmpf." not really caring if he offended her. He liked how she looked with the vein popping on her forehead.

"Jackass." she whispered under her breath. "Ok girls, you ready to go?" changing her mood as fast as it came.

"Yes, Auntie Akiya!" "Yes, Ms. Akiya." both girls chirped in unison. Taking each other's hands, they ran to the back of the line of students Ms. Kaze made.

"Oh miss _Akiya_, do not call this Sesshomaru a jackass again." growling expecting the hanyou to submit.

"Don't expect me to kiss your ass like the others, Mr. Taishou." in a calm tone. It surprised him, but he liked that, especially when she called him Mr. Taishou following the class.

'**_You have to admit it, she's a feisty one, we like that!' _**his inner youkai chirped out of nowhere.

'_Not you leave me alone. What do you mean "we"?'_

'**_Don't play stupid now._**'

'_Stupid?'_

'**...'**

'_How dare he assume I could want that wench, but...'_ when he came to his senses, the class was waiting in the charter bus he rented just for today. Walking inside the bus, Ms. Kaze already had a seat reserved for him, patting the chair.

'_What does Rin call these women? Birds.' _making him softly chuckle to himself, Ms. Kaze looked like she won the lottery, but was disappointed when he walked to the middle of the bus where the only free seat was next to_ her_. Chi-Chi and Rin sat across from each other, chatting about which boy band was better. Silently he sat next to the neko hanyou, who was listening to Mozart on her mp3 player, ignoring him again.

'_Stupid wench.' _relaxing in the stuffed chair.

Be kind review! Drop a line tell me what you think!


	4. Chap 2 The Zoo

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any stores, companies, etc. used in this story.

-

-

-

"Kids, you want some snacks?" Akiya yelled over her headphones, waking the man next to her, causing him to growl.

"Yes!" they chirped in unison, unaware of the growling man trying to sleep.

"Mr. Taishou, can you pass them that duffle bag please? It's up there!" pointing up, toward the luggage compartment.

"Fine, but please stop yelling in my ear."

"Sorry." Akiya blushed in embarrassment. "Just dig in and give it to them."

'_How dare she order me around! That hanyou. Who does she think she is?'_ cursing her in his mind. He believed she should do what he says, not the other way around. He rebelled in his head, but he still got the duffle bag and tossed the snacks to the girls. _'Damn wench.'_

It was a 40 minute ride to the zoo, all the kids chatted nonstop while the other chaperones went to sleep. Ms. Kaze kept poking her head through the isle, winking at Sesshomaru every now and then, but it was ignored. Akiya listened to her music. The man next to her tried to sleep but couldn't, with Rin's teacher staring right at him.

"Alright class, were here! Single file please. Wait for me outside so I can divide everyone into groups. Remember, we all meet back here at 4:00!" she told everyone. She hopped off the bus first, then everyone else followed her. The chaperones, excluding Sesshomaru and Akiya split into four groups, waiting for the signal to leave.

"Does everyone have a group?" Ms. Kaze asked everyone, scanning for her favorite youkai.

"Mr. Taishou, it seems that you don't have a partner to..."

"Yes he does." the little neko hanyou joyfully told her teacher, not knowing about her crush on Rin's dad.

"What! I-I mean alright." trying to hide her jealousy.

"Wait, there's room in your group." leaving them with Shinjo, the "quiet kid."

No one really tried to talk to him except Chi-Chi and Rin, but they got no more than three words from him. Little Shinjo was a ice demon with short, dark blue hair, icy blue eyes, and very pale skin. He wore Harry Potter glasses and had a white long sleeve shirt, blue jeans and white sneakers.

As soon as Akiya saw him she wanted to hug him like a teddy bear. Instead, she decided to introduce herself .

"Hello there, my name is Akiya, what's yours?" giving Shinjo a warm, inviting smile.

"..." he looked at her as if she were stupid. Besides, Rin and Chi-Chi already tried to talk to him. At lunch they were the only ones who sat with him.

"Were leaving, Rin wants to see the lions." Sesshomaru called, walking away with the two girls.

"I think we'd better go." Akiya said, taking the boy's hand on her own, following the rest of the group.

"Mi-miss Akiya?" he stammered, pointing to the tattoo above her right ankle, but most never noticed it.

"Oh, that... yeah, its what you think it is."

"My dad has one too, you must be the one they all talk about."

"What do you mean?" playing stupid. Anyone involved in the youkai military knows about her. Hell, she's in a high school text book.

"You're the first hanyou to become one of-."

"Sshh, let's keep this a secret." whispering in his ear, giving him a wink. He nodded in agreement.

"So Shinjo, Chi-Chi says you're really quiet. Why?"

He blushed, giving color to his normally pale cheeks. "I never really talked much, but Chi-Chi and Rin were always nice to me."

"You know, you should talk more often, people would like that. From what I see, you're a very smart boy. Handsome too! deepening his blush. "You should catch up with the girls and watch the Lion Safari." Her "partner" was on the bench, taking a light nap.

"Hey, this is a field trip - no time for naps!" she cheerfully yelled, sitting next to him.

"That boy... is that the one Rin talks about? The quiet one?" keeping his eyes closed.

"Yes, his name is Shinjo."

"Hmmm..."

"Say, Sesshomaru, you don't seem like a PTA parent, so why did you come?" Eyes directly on his, waiting for an answer.

"Rin and I made a deal: one trip per year."

'_Hmm... she has beautiful eyes... What am I saying?'_

'_Wow, he has nice eyes... I could get lost in those golden pools-- Whoa!'_

They completely forgot about the conversation they were just having; for the next three minutes they sat looking in each other's eyes, in a trance.

'_Why am I staring at her?'_

'_**Because you think she's pretty.'**_

'_Not you again.'_

'_**Admit it, you're attracted to her.'**_

'_She's good looking, I admit that.'_

'_**She has the perfect body and face, and look at how good she is with kids.**_**' **

'_You said that about Kaguya, see how that went?'_

'_**Who would of guessed she was a whore?'**_

"Say, Sesshomaru?" Akiya said softly, breaking him out of the fight with his inner youkai.

"Yes?" the same void expression on his face, his eyes were still a little lost.

"Ms. Kaze must be mad about that proposition." chuckling, flashing her brilliant smile. The inuyoukai rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Do you like her?"

"No, she's not my type, too desperate."

"Yeah, she was-." startled by a growl coming from the man next to her, covering his right eye.

"What's wrong? Let me see." she gently removed his hand from his face, making him growl even louder.

"Shut up." firmly cupping his chin, then blowing a long eyelash caught in his eye.

'_I wanna kiss him...'_

'_I wanna kiss her...'_ Their lips drew closer and closer, until...

"Hey you two, did you know lionesses do all the hunting while lions sit and do nothing?" Rin yelled, running with the other two chaperones, ruining the moment."Dad, why is your eye red?" tilting her head to the side in a confused gesture.

"Something got caught in it."

"Aunt Ki why is your face red?" Chi-Chi asked twitching her ears.

"Oh! Uh-uh... It's allergies."

"But you don't have any allergies."

"Forget that for now, let's go." They walked away, toward Birdie Paradise, the others following behind.

'_What the hell happened?'_

'**_Well, lets see. You almost kissed one of the most powerful men in Japan.'_** her inner youkai teased.

'_No, this cant be happening!'_

Just as they were told, everyone met up by the entrance at 4:00. Just about every child had a toy or souvenir, but Sesshomaru and Akiya's group had twice as much as everyone else. The ride back to the school was quiet, since most of the group was either tired or sleeping. That is, except Ms. Kaze, who was green with envy, watching Akiya sleep on her crush's shoulder.

Be kind, review, drop a line tell me what you think.


	5. Chap 3 Wet Dreams and the First Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies/products named in this story, just my wonderful OCs.

"Sesshomaru... mmm..." Akiya moaned, dressed only in a set of black lacy underwear, with her long caramel legs wrapped around our favorite youkai, who was busy placing wet kisses on her neck. "Please don't tease me, Sessh." Her breathing became labored, making him chuckle, knowing the effect he had on her. Becoming annoyed with the teasing, her slender hand grabbed the bulge in his red silk boxers.

"Bad girl." he whispered huskily in her ear, taking a nip at it.

"You should talk, you're teasing." tightening her long legs around his waist, while wrapping her arms around his neck .

"Now it's my turn." whispering seductively in his ear, suddenly pushing him down on the king sized bed.

"What are you doing?" hiding his excitement in her aggressiveness, staring into her seductive eyes.

"Shut up." nibbling on his neck then later placing wet kisses on his perfectly sculpted six-pack, driving him wild. giving him one last kiss right above his boxers she said "It's time to take me to school."

"What?"

"Daddy! It's time to take me to school!" Rin screamed, shaking her father's shoulder to wake him up. Usually Jaken would drive her, but he was on his mandatory vacation for a few weeks. It was the only way he would leave Sesshomaru's side.

"What time is it?" angry that he was awaken from his wet dream, and even angrier that he had one at all, waking up at "full attention".

"7:30."

"What time does school start?"

"8:00." At that moment, a loud buzz came from the intercom.

"Rin, could you go answer the intercom?" Making a quick run to the bathroom for a **_long, cold _**shower.

"Yeah." skipping along in her red jean outfit with black shirt and shoes.

"Who is it?" talking into the intercom.

"It's me, Chi-Chi. We were in the neighborhood and wanted to know if you needed a ride to school."

"Yes!" jumping up and down like a rabbit. "Be right there!" running to tell Sesshomaru goodbye.

"Dad-."

"I know, this Sesshomaru thinks we got lucky." peaking his head from the shower curtain.

"Sure did, are you gonna pick me up from school?"

"No, I have an important meeting to attend. I'm sure Chi-Chi's aunt won't mind dropping you off."

"No, it's her mom, why would you think it was Ms. Akiya?" tilting her head in confusion.

"Good, don't forget your keys." in a slight fatherly tone, completely changing the subject.

"Got em!"

"And your lunch?"

"Uh-huh. Later, Dad."

"Bye Rin."

Soon after Rin left, Sesshomaru got out of the shower and began to get dressed, thinking about Akiya the whole time.

'_What is this half-breed doing to me? She's in my head at work, and now, this dream. I've only met her a week ago. I've just got to forget about her, she's not important.'_

'**_She is and you know it.' _**his inner youkai said, from nowhere again.

'_She's not important.'_

'_**If she is not, then why is she always on your mind?'**_

'_...'_

'**_...I thought so.'_** chuckling, as he left Sesshomaru with his own thoughts.

His inner youkai left him growling in annoyance because he outsmarted him. He put on a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. Today he decided to drive his black 2007 Lexus to the Taishou Computer Corp. Immediately after he walked into his twentieth floor office he received a message over the intercom from his secretary Kagura, who he sleeps with on occasion, but not lately.

"Mr. Taishou, your brother is on line one." she said in a seductive voice.

"Hmph." ignoring her obvious advance, picking up line one. "Yes, Inuyasha?" a little annoyed to hear from him. They're not the best of friends.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing Saturday night?"

"Why should that concern you, little brother?"

"Kagome wants to set you up with a mutual friend of ours."

"I don't need-"

"When was your last serious relationship since Kaguya? Kagome is really worried about you." almost sounding sincere.

"I said, I don't need-"

"It's a simple double date. I promise you'll like her."

"You said that about the last one, she looked like a moose."

"Kagome picked that one. Please?" pleading with his older brother. Usually he would stay out of Sesshomaru's personal life, but Kagome forced him. She figured it was time for him to settle down and have a family for himself and Rin.

"Fine, I could use a good screw ."

"Hey, I never said she was a stupid whore like the ones you date! Meet us at Silvia's, 9:00."

"Fine, Inuyasha. I have a meeting to attend. Goodbye." leaving him to have a nice conversation with D.T. (Dial Tone).

The only reason he agreed to this date was because he needed a "stress reliever." Kagura is getting too touchy, needy and boring. For some reason she forgot her job, to be a good fuck and nothing more. She's been flat lately. She could consider herself lucky, countless women (and some men) would kill for her spot.

Be kind, review drop a line tell me what you think.


	6. Chap 4 The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, products named, or anything else used in this story. Don't sue me, I'm broke.

-

-

-

Saturday came. Rin was staying at Sango and Miroku's house until the date was over. The couple were going to have a handful with Inuyasha's twin boys Ronin and Kiyoshi, and their adoptive son Shippo, along with their own son and daughter Ryu and Yumiko. Tonight the youkai was dressed in a slate gray Armani suit with a matching tie and a white shirt. His hair was in a long braid, (Rin did it!) stopping just above his knees, held by an elastic.

It was a twenty minute drive to Silvia's. Taking his convertible, he wanted to enjoy the nice late spring weather. Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the restaurant twenty minutes ago, waiting in a booth by the window, enjoying the view of Tokyo.

"Oh, there he is now ." she said, pointing to Sesshomaru, who was walking toward them.

"Hello Kagome, Inuyasha. How are the boys?" taking a seat next to Kagome.

"Fine. Ronin is on the basketball team, Kiyoshi is a straight A student and Shippo's on the soccer team." bragging about their three boys.

"That's good to hear. Where is she?"

"Hold your horses, she'll be here in a minute." Inuyasha blurted out, stuffing his face with Italian bread. A few minutes passed in a awkward silence, making Kagome feel uneasy.

"There she is. Ki!" the miko said, waving to her brother in-law's date, who was walking to the table.

'_It's her!' _he thought to himself, for a second. His jaw hung like a hungry dog, staring at her. The hanyou was in a red spaghetti strap dress that stopped at her knees, hugging her curves, and showing off some cleavage. Her hair was straight, cut in layers, a bang covering her forehead.

"Akiya, I would like you to meet my brother, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha gestured to his brother.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sesshomaru-." extending her hand. _'The man whom I've been thinking about for the past week and even had a naughty dream about. Damn, he looks good. I love a man in a suit.'_

"Again." finishing her sentence, placing a soft kiss on her hand.

"So you've met before?" Kagome asked, curious and excited about the coincidence.

"Yes. She was accompanying her niece, who happens to be Rin's best friend, on a school trip."

'_Wow._ _This must be fate. Look at the way they stare at each other!'_

"Let's order some food!" Inuyasha spat, getting tired of eating bread.

"Hey Inuyasha, aren't we hungry?" Akiya teased, showing offher pearly white fangs that Sesshomaru couldn't stop looking at. "Well Inu, wait till the wait-"

"Their she is." breaking himself out of the trance.

"Hello, my name is Mikki and I will be your waitress for the evening." She was a hanyou with red eyes, and orange hair in a pixie cut, dressed in a plain white shirtand black skirt.

"So what should we order?" Akiya asked, glancing through the menu.

"I'll have a steak, medium rare, mashed potatoes on the side. Do you guys serve ramen?" Inuyasha couldn't help but ask. Mikki nodded no, jotted down the order and turned to Kagome.

"I'll have a pasta special, what about you Ki?"

"The shrimp parmesan looks good. What about you, Sesshomaru?"

"The steak rare and a bottle of your best champagne. He said, never lifting his face from the menu.

"Ok sirs, that's two steaks; one rare and the other medium rare, shrimp parmesan, the pasta special, and a bottle of our best." reviewing her notes. "...Excuse me miss, but is your name Akiya Nakamura?" the waiter asked, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Yes, do I know you from somewhere?" looking rather confused.

"No, but I know you, you're a member of the Youkai Elite! The second woman and the first hanyou to join!" If Sesshomaru showed emotion his jaw would've dropped again, finding out his date was trained in the art of major whoop ass.

"It's an honor to serve you, Nakamura-sama." giving a low bow.

"The pleasure is all mine Mikki, and please, don't be so formal." giving her a warm smile.

"I wanna be just like you!" sounding like a crazed fan.

"Strive to be better, that's the best advice I can give you."

"I will." bowing again, heading to the kitchen.

Only Sesshomaru was surprised; countless times he heard stories about strong youkai being killed during training, even during the entrance test. When he was younger he applied and got in, passed the training test, got the highest score in his group, but that was just to prove he could. Inuyasha did the same thing, but a female hanyou, impossible.

"I don't believe you, prove that you are a member of the Elite." almost laughing, skeptic about her being a member.

"Fine." Resting her foot on his lap, the tattoo was above her right ankle. It was the Youkai Elite insignia, a dragon wrapped around the yin and yang sign with the mark of Buddha on it's head.

"Is that enough proof, Sesshomaru?" his half brother practically yelled, angered at his disrespect toward his friend.

"Yes." turning to Akiya "I apologize for my rudeness, Akiya." bowing his head, surprising his brother and sister in-law. He never apologizes to anyone, but this girl was an exception.

"It's alright, most people don't believe me right away." shrugging it off.

"But's that's going to change soon!" Kagome chirped grinning changing everyone's mood.

"Oh yeah, the magazine."

"I have a preview copy." the male hanyou said, taking out the magazine and handing it to his brother. On the cover was Akiya dressed in a black wife beater that hugged her chest, army fatigue pants, and combat boots. Curly hair covered her head making her look like a amazon holding a machine gun.

"This is Hanyou Life Magazine right?" the inuyoukai asked still looking at the photo's of her, some when she was young and the rest with her family. The picture that caught his eye was with her and a older woman who was her human grandmother, who she inherited the warm smile from.

Right after he put the magazine down Mikki came with their food, leaving quickly, becoming nervous around her idol. The rest of the night everyone talked about their lives. Kagome's duties at the shrine and in hospital she works as a nurse. Inuyasha's has a new law firm; Taishou, Houshi and Ookami. Akiya and her sister/co owner's hair salon was gaining more customers by the week. After dinner the group left Mikki avery generous 20,000 yen tip, Kagome and Inuyasha left to pick up their kids while Sesshomaru left to his car to do the same. In the front of the restaurant, Akiya was trying to call her sister who dropped her off earlier, but no answer from her phone.

"Shit, I'd better call a cab." She slowly walked up to the curb to flag one but Sesshomaru pulled up in his convertible.

"You need a ride?" opening the door for her.

"Yeah, thanks." smoothly sliding into the passengers side he drove off.

"So what made you join the Elite?" keeping his eyes on the road.

"Trying to follow in my dad's foot steps and to prove everyone wrong about me."

"Oh, I see." with slight emotion in his voice.

"No you don't, try being the youngest of five kids and the only hanyou." trying to hiding her anger behind laughter.

"I probably don't... but I do know what it's to try to follow in a father's footsteps." glancing in her direction.

"You never joined the elite you just took the admissons test."

"I didn't want too, I preferred business. I just wanted to prove i was strong. When father retired I made Taishou Corp the biggest company in Japan and the third largest in the world. So..." changing the subject "You said you own a hair salon with your half sister?"

"Full sister, they say it's rare for a demon and human to produce a full demon child. Like a one in a billion chance, but my human mother gave birth to four full demons." smiling at the thought. Never in her life has she regretted being a hanyou. Her siblings, parents, and grandmother taught her to be proud of who she is.

"Oh, and about the salon, it's only a few blocks away from your office. You should come by sometime." showing off her fangs in a cute smile.

"Are you saying I need my hair done?" making a small smirk.

"No, it's just all that fancy, over expensive stuff in your hair isn't helping; whoever did it should get their ass kicked." studying the ends of his hair with her eyes.

"Is that so, then I'll come by your salon and you can do it." slightly offended by the comment. He really liked her bravery, no one else would dare to insult his hair.

"Fine, please call and make an appointment." pulling out her business card with her name and store number, writing her cell phone number on the back. "Oh, turn here." pointing to the left. The car pulled up into a cozy five floor apartment building. "That's me!" _'I don't want to go.'_ slowly stepping out of the car and toward her doorstep, her date following behind.

"So this is goodnight I really had a-" before she could finish a soft pair of lips pressed against hers. Instantly she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, while his were firmly around her waist for what seemed like hours.

"Wow... that was something!" she said breathlessly, making him smirk in masculine pride.

"Hn."

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru." were her last words before entering her building, leaving the confused demon staring at the door.

'_What is this half-breed doing to me?' _thinking to himself walking back to his convertible.

Be kind, review. Give me an opinion about something, **_anything_**!


	7. Chap 5 Back to Work

I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, songs, or labels used. I only own "Akiya", "Chi-Chi", "Inari", etc.

Variations of text:

'_thoughts'_

'_**inner youkai'**_

"**youkai language neko, inu, etc.**"

-

-

-

"So little sister, how was your date?" said the woman, eagerly waiting for her sister's answer. She looked much like her sister, only her face was rounder, she was slightly pear-shaped, and she was thirty pounds heavier. She had eyes that faded from brown to green. They both had the same elf ears and dark brown hair, only her's stopped just above her breast, parted to the left side.

"You should've picked me up, but you would never believe me." setting her big black purse down on the salon chair. She wore a black off-the-shoulder shirt, with her hair brushed to the left in a low ponytail.

"Try me, sister." taking a seat under the hair dryer, smoothing out her plain white shirt and jeans.

"You know Inuyasha, right? Well, he set me up with his older brother."

"Don't shit me, Ki." watching her sister intently, as she sat down in the booth across from her.

"Yeah, we went to Silvia's. It was quite nice."

"If I weren't married I'd be jealous, along with most of the women of Japan." getting up to pre-heat her tools for her 9:00 appointment.

"Jealous of what?"A female demon walked in, dressed in a black t-shirt and red pants, matching her headband, which held up her shoulder length black hair.

"Yura, you're early. I thought you were coming at ten?" Akiya asked her employee and friend.

"Why can't I come early?" her voice uneasy.

"Little sister, did you know Hiten was my 9:00?" making a devilish grin because she knew that Yura had a major crush on her client.

"That's not why I came, Inari!" puffing up her face like a child.

"I never said it was. I was only telling Ki who my 9:00 was." trying to play innocent.

"You're so impossible, Inari!" with a beet red face, marching to her booth, next to Akiya's. The two sisters giggled, knowing they pushed Yura's buttons.

"So Ki, who do the women in Japan have to be jealous of?" the hair demon asked the while setting up her supplies, hoping to get the attention taken off of her.

"Our Little Ki went on a date with Sesshomaru Taishou!" squealing like a school girl.

"Whoa, you're right, except I don't like him like that." fixing her face in the mirror for you know who.

'_We know.' _the sisters thought at the same time. They're telepathic, but oddly enough do not pry into others' minds. There are some things you just don't want to know about people.

"Well, since we're talking about the Thunder Brothers, Manten is planning to pop the question to Akira." the hanyou stated to her girlfriends.

"No way!" Yura squealed, jumping out of her chair with excitement.

"Yes way, Yura! He called me last night and told me!"

"Oh my God! They're sooo perfect for each other!" finally going back to her chair.

"I know! Who would've thought Shiro's tattoo artist would be marrying our little cousin?" smiling from ear to ear.

"Say, how is your brother doing?" changing the subject. A few years ago she was in love with their brother, until she saw Hiten. (Yura has a thing for men with long hair.)

"Fine. He said he met a girl in Kyoto and it's gettin' serious."

"That's good to hear."

After the conversation, it was already nine o' clock and Hiten walked inside, wearing a jean jacket with matching pants, and a white t-shirt that hugged his muscular chest. He was always a playboy, but now his eyes were on Yura and only Yura.

"Hey girls." waving to them, checking out Yura from the corner of his eye.

"**You caught that?"** Inari meowed in nekoyoukai to her baby sister.

"**Yep, he was checking her out."**

"**If I weren't married I'd try to get at him, but he's too shy for my taste."**

"**I don't get it. They're both very good looking... but so shy."**

Before the sisters could realize it, the other two youkai were looking at them, confused by their meowing.

"Sorry guys. Hiten, go sit by the sink." the older sister pointed to the row of sinks against the wall. Wrapping her a smock around her client's neck she began to wash his long black hair, causing him to nod off.

Riiiiiing! Riiiiiing!

Yura rushed to pick up the phone. "Moushi moushi? Top Choice Hair Salon."

"Yes, this is Taishou Sesshomaru, and I would like to make an appointment at 3:00 for myself and my daughter."

"Alright sir, any stylist in particular?"

"Yes, Akiya for myself. Any other stylist would do for my child as long as they can do the job right." in his usual cold, stoic voice.

"I assure you sir, the Nakamura sisters hire only the best hair stylists." offended that he would think one of the stylists of Top Choice didn't know how to do hair. She was Yura of the Hair, three year Weave Mistress of Japan and Weave Princess of the World. (The queen was from Atlanta, Georgia.)

"I'll take your word for it."

"I promise, you will not be disappointed. Have a good day, sir."

"You as well." quickly hanging up the phone. _'Well, that was refreshing, a woman not screaming in my ear when she hears my name.' _thinking to himself.

"Who was that?" the hanyou curiously asked. She sat at her booth, peeling gum off her black stiletto knee hi's, with her tight blue jeans tucked under.

"They're _our _three o'clock appointments."

"Our?"

"Yeah, you'll have one and I'll have one." as if talking to a small child.

"Anyway, when is Jakotsu coming in?"

"Let me see..." grabbing the schedule book. "12:00, with an appointment fifteen minutes later."

"Ok, so who are the clients?"

"It's a surprise!" walking away to put a CD in the stereo. She played the song "So Contagious" by Truth Hurts.

"Heyyy! This is my song! Ki, bust it out!" Inari yelled, now conditioning Hiten's hair.

"Alright Yura, dance with me." pulling her to the middle of the shop, belly dancing together.

"Hey Hiten, put your head back!" the nekoyoukai yelled, hearing that Yura was going to dance. He couldn't help but watch. Red eyes fixed on her hips, swinging back and forth before being pulled back down. "Dammit, one more time and I'll claw your eyes out!"

"Sorry, Ari!" making her smirk, knowing who he was watching. _'They'll make the cutest couple!'_ happily thinking to herself. About ten songs later, Hiten was already walking out the door, with his long black hair reaching down his back. It bounced with every step, falling right back into place.

This chap introduces a few of the many characters in this story, so that's why nothing special happens. Now drop a line! Tell me what you think! Later!


	8. Chap 6 Fun at the Shop

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, stores, or labels used, just my OCs.

-

-

-

"Good afternoon, bitches!" a tall, slim youkai screamed into the shop. He was dressed in a black muscle shirt, designer jeans, and flat, pointed shoes. His silky black hair was in a ponytail, he had two purple markings under each eye going down his cheeks, and wore pink lip gloss.

"Hi Jackie!" all of the girls chirped in unison, making him smile like a giddy child.

"Guurrlls, let me tell you about my date last night. Y'all know Muso, right?" taking a seat at his booth near the door.

"Yeah." again in unison.

"Well, he took me to that new club Tick Tock and guess what happened?"

"What?" Inari screamed, annoyed that he was not getting to the point.

"Some heifer tried to push up on him!" crossing his legs in the leather chair.

"You playin'?"

"No girl, so I slapped him and sent his ass runnin!" snapping his fingers from side to side, making all of the women in the salon burst into laughter.

"I would do the same thing if it were Mike." Inari responded briefly.

"Sis, I think Mike would be too scared to look at anyone else." Akiya chimed in.

"Damn straight, I'll gut him like a fish!" flexing her manicured claws, making everyone laugh again.

"Damn, I'd hate to be your man." Jakotsu said, setting up his tools.

"Bitch, I don't consider you a man. I've seen you walk in heels."

"I'm the one who taught you."

"A skill I cherish to this day." making a curtsy.

"Hey Jackie, you ready?" a petite woman with dark shoulder length hair walked in, dressed in a navy blue pinstriped business suit.

"Rei, how you been?" gesturing for her to sit in the seat he just left from.

"Fine. I have a date tonight, so I wanna look good." taking a seat.

"Well, you came to the right person." putting the smock around her neck.

"I want it curled, big and full." emphasizing the style with her hands.

"I have an idea, I dye it dark brown with chocolate highlights!" smiling at himself in the mirror.

"Do you think so?" turning around in the chair, giving him a questioning look.

"Yes! It will make your green eyes pop!"

Rei spun around, silently asking everyone their opinion.

"Trust him, he's doing Chi-Chi's hair and makeup for prom." Inari said, assuring Rei how good he was, while smiling at Jakotsu.

"But she's only nine?"

"He's that good. You need a reservation."

"You flatter me Ari, but it's the truth." he said smirking at his reflection.

"Alright, Jakie I trust you. Work me baby!"

"I've never heard a _woman_ say that to me before. " sending the whole shop into fits of laughter while he applied the hair dye.

* * *

"Dad, do you really need your hair done?" Rin asked her "father", playing with Barbie dolls on the living room floor. 

"What do you mean, Rin?"

"Your hair looks fine. Are you doing this because of Ms. Akiya?"

'_She's too smart for her own good.' _"I think _our_ hair needs to be washed." ruffling up her hair.

"Dad, do you like her?"

'_Cant stop thinking about her.' _"She's a nice person."

"I like her too, better then all of the other ladies you used to date, especially Kagura!" making her dolls fight each other.

'_Maybe I should settle down; Rin's growing up fast but she still needs a mother figure. Izayoi and Kagome help out, but she needs a mother .'_

'_**You need a wife.'**_

'_I don't wanna go through that again.'_

'_**You won't, I see something special in Akiya.'**_

'_I do too, but..."_

'_**You admit it? Follow your heart, she's something special.'**_

_'...'_

"Dad, why are you staring out in space?" the child asked, putting away her toys.

"Hmm? Oh. Rin, let's get ready to go." leaving the room to grab his briefcase, since he had to go to the office to finish his paper work after the appointment.

* * *

"What time is it?" Akiya asked Yura, who was playing cat's cradle with her razor sharp hair.

"Uh, it's 2:00, pretty slow today."

"Yeah, I'm in my office if you need me." turning around the corner toward the office, which is directly across her sister's. Since Sundays are usually slow, she decided to finish up some paper work. There wasn't much to do, it only took forty-five minutes. So she joined the 9-6 party (9-7 mon-sat). In the meantime, Inari and Jakie were arguing over who's butt looks better.

"Mine is better Jackie, it's a perfect 360!" spinning around slapping her ass.

"No yours is just fat, look at how toned mine is." strutting around the shop.

"Yura, Kiya, whose butt is better!" the two "asses" screamed in unison.

"Jackie, don't bother." Yura sighed still playing cat's cradle.

"Ari, you know you have Nana's butt." said Akiya.

"Yeah but so do you, Chi-Chi and Mike jr. gave me these hips. You know you look a lot like her, especially in your human form."

"No." said Akiya.

"Yes." she shot back. "You've seen the pictures of Nana when she was younger, you could be her demon twin." making her baby sister smile. Anyone who knew Gloria always said Akiya resembled her. To be compared to her grandmother was a honor since she was one of her idols.

"Thanks. Hey, when are we leaving to go back home?"

"In June, about three weeks."

"Can't wait."

"Can't wait for what?" a seductive male voice asked.

"Oh Sesshomaru, what are you doing here?"

"I'm your 3:00 appointment." taking a seat in her booth chair. Much to his surprise no one was asking for an autograph or staring in awe, just a very confused Akiya.

"So you're my three o'clock?" wrapping the smock around his neck, staring daggers at Yura. "Hey Rin, I didn't see you there." looking down at the small child.

"Miss Akiya, I'm hurt." placing her small hand over her heart, holding back laughter.

"I'm sorry Rin-chan, please forgive me." giving one of her famous smiles.

"I should be hurt, my daughter's best friend didn't even say hi." Inari said overacting, making Rin laugh.

"Sorry Miss Inari, but I couldn't wait for my appointment."

"It's alright, Yura is going to be your stylist." pointing to the woman, still playing with her hair.

Rin walked over and took a seat next to her dad, since Yura and Akiya's booths are right next to each other.

"So Ms. Rin, how do you want your hair today?" the hair youkai asked, putting the smock on her client.

"I want a wash and set!"

"Ok, one wash and set." immediately walking over to the booth.

"What about you, Mr. Taishou?" Akiya asked. He loved the way she said Mr. Taishou.

"Same thing."

"Alright, come with me."

It was obvious that Sesshomaru was enjoying himself when she was washing and conditioning his hair. He loved the way her claws felt on his scalp, everyone except Rin heard him purr in enjoyment.

Several minutes later, she finished conditioning.

"All done!" she chirped, leading her costumer back to the booth, then she pulled out the scissors.

"What are you doing?" he growled glaring at her through the mirror.

"Cutting your split ends."calmly stroking his silver hair to calm him down.

"This Sesshomaru has no split ends."

"This Sesshomaru _does_." she said, mocking him.

"Fine... go ahead." he grumbled as she cut his split ends and stuffed earplugs in his ears, then began to blow dry his hair.

In no time Akiya and Yura were finished, their clients hair looked better than ever. Now it was shinier and more bouncy than before.

"So what do you think?" the hanyou asked nervously looking at him from the mirror.

"Good. How much do I owe you?" looking at her through the mirror.

"4,000 yen total. 1,500 yen for Rin and 2,500 for you." He paid her then even gave Yura a fifty percent tip.

"I would like to take you on a date Friday, consider it your tip." he whispered in her ear, leaning down to her face, standing in front of her.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" smirking at him.

"Don't you want your tip?" pulling her up against his chest in front of the whole shop, surprising everyone, even himself.

"Kikiyo's Place. Pick me up at 7:30." then kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Being a good boy." seductively walking away. Her hips swayed back and forth, leaving the whole shop stunned while Sesshomaru and Rin left.

"What just happened?" Jakotsu asking no one in particular.

"She's back on the prowl." Inari said with a smirk, following her sister into her office.

"**Little sister I haven't seen you like this since -"**

"**Naraku."** Akiya said while skimming through the newspaper on her desk.

"**Yeah, when you first started dating."**

"**You know she's still with him."**

"**That bitch Jennifer."** Inari hissed.

"That's the past."

"But she was a bridesmaid at your wedding!" she screamed, making her younger sister laugh. "That's not funny!" she huffed like a child.

"Ari, you don't need to remind me, on to better things."

"Like what?"

"I'm going on a date with Sesshomaru Taishou!" she sang walking back to the front of the shop. The rest of the day was work, play, and gossip.

Drop a line. Review, tell me what you think.


	9. Chap 7 Just Another Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, products named, or anything else, so don't sue me, I'm broke. Also, I don't own KC and the Sunshine Band's "Get Down Tonight".

-

-

-

"Dad and Ms. Akiya sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Rin, what would you think if I dated her?" taking a seat next to her on the leather couch, ignoring her teasing.

"You should, she really likes you." flipping through the channels on their forty inch flat screen T.V.

"You think so, Rin?" curious to know.

"Yeah, she kissed you on the cheek, I saw the way she looked at you when she was doing your hair."

"Hmph." _'Interesting .'_

"Yup!"

"Thanks, Rinnie." giving her a kiss on the forehead walking to his bedroom. _'This is silly, I just met her and I feel like..."_

'_**How you felt about Kaguya.'**_

'_I could never forget what she did to me.'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Yes, harder!" a woman moaned from the west wing of Sesshomaru's mansion._

"_What the hell?" hearing noies Sesshomaru used demonic speed heading toward the master bedroom._

"_Harder Hojo, harder!" (Tee hee!)_

_Sesshomaru slammed open the tall doors, barging in on the sweaty couple, terrified looks on their face._

"_Bitch, get out!" the taiyoukai growled, pointing straight outside the bedroom doors._

"_Wait baby, I'm sorry! I-I didn't!" pleading, covering her naked body with silk bed sheets._

"_I don't want to hear it." in an unusually calm voice. "Get your clothes and leave. You can pick up all your things tomorrow. I never want to see you again." All she could do was nod and pick up her scattered clothes. Hojo on the other hand was long gone; pretty fast for a human, only wearing his boxers._

"_Baby, I'm sorry." she whispered walking out the bedroom and out of his life._

"_The ring." in a icy tone that could make anyone shiver. His brevity was sharp. Quickly, she handed back the $100,000 platinum diamond engagement ring._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

* * *

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura practically sang as she walked into his office unannounced, something he hated. Seductively walking to his desk the wind youkai watched her boss with red eyes. Her dark hair was pinned up in a bun like always with a feather.

"What, wench?" he growled.

"What's the matter?" in a child's voice leaning on his desk exposing her cleavage. "Why don't we have a little fun tonight?" grabbing hold of his tie.

"Let go." glaring at her, sending chills down her spine.

"Your brother told me to leave this with you." dropping a magazine, immediately leaving the office. _'Why has he been rejecting me lately? It's been over two weeks.'_

It was Hanyou Life Magazine, the preview issue with Akiya on the cover.

"Lets see..." reading the article about her life, from her childhood in New York, to her summers between Japan and Maryland. Then going on to her life as the only hanyou out of her siblings.

* * *

"Do a little dance/ Make a little love/ Get down tonight!" she sang while dancing around in a pink tank top and white boy shorts. "Come on Bob, sing back up!" putting her hair brush in front of the demon cat's face.

"Meow." was all he said.

"Go ahead Bob!" jumping around to the music in her apartment. It was a cozy place, just the way she liked it: two bedrooms, a living room/ kitchen and a decent sized bathroom. Inside the living room there was a beige couch against the wall, a flat screen 20 inch T.V. across the couch and their was an old oak piano, along with a acoustic guitar. Solid wood floors, family pictures everywhere on the walls and stacks of photo albums in the china cabinet near a window. A white counter divided the room, a large refrigerator covered with magnets and drawings from her nieces and nephews next to the stove. The larger bedroom, which was hers, had olive green sheets, and an assortment of white and green pillows on her queen sized bed. One large wood dresser stood in front of the bed and a closet on the right wall near a window, with matching green curtains. Inside the guest bedroom were two twin sized beds with plain flower sheets, another wood dresser and white curtains. The bathroom had an average sized porcelain bathtub with a shower curtain, adorn with blue seashells, a clean white toilet, and a fancy pedestal sink.

Ding Dong!

"Who?"

"Kimahri."

"Oh, my Kami! Baby it's so good to see you!" pulling the man into a tight embrace.

"I was about to check into the hotel, so I decided to stop by and say hey."

"Don't stay at a crummy hotel, stay here!" pulling him into the house.

"Ki, you sure?"

"Yes, go get your luggage. We have three years to catch up on!" quietly he left the apartment to his car, grabbing his luggage.

Five Minutes Later

"Hey." he said nervously.

"Oh shit." her eyes were now the size of saucers. "It's ..."

What is it he brings? Who is he? Review and I'll tell you!


	10. Chap 8 The Second Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, products named or anything else. Don't sue me, I'm broke.

I've decided to make my chapters longer, since this story is going to be very long (about 30 chaps). So if I make the chaps longer it can save time.

-

-

-

"How do I look?"

"Great, dad!"

Sesshomaru was dressed in a black suit and gray silk shirt, ready to pick Akiya up for their date.

"Dad!" Rin chirped, staring up at her 6'4 father, with big chocolate eyes.

"Yes?" kneeling down to her level.

"Have a good time." giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks, now be good to Jaken." standing up to leave. It was pointless to tell the child to behave, since she's always abusing him. (Jaken returned from his vacation early)

"I will!" _'Yeah, right.'_ ready for a night of fun torturing Jaken.

Taking the Lexus, he drove to Akiya's apartment, which was in a quiet Tokyo neighborhood, thirty minutes away. since the door was already open he didn't have to buzz in (it's open a lot) but it's a pretty safe neighborhood.

Ding Dong!

"Who?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Oh!" said Akiya, realizing her date was standing in front of the door. She was dressed in a white silk kimono with a red dragon on the back, tied with a red obi. Her hair was in natural curls, stopping at her breast. She looked gorgeous, wearing only pink lip gloss.

"Wow, you look great." he said, breathlessly staring at her figure. Regaining his composure he said "Let's go." extending his arm.

"Yes." taking it, giving him a peck on the cheek as a "thank you."escorted outside to his car.

The drive to the restaurant was accompanied with a comfortable silence, taking quick glances at each other once in a while.

'_He looks good.'_ studying the markings on his face and wrist.

'_She's different... east meets west.'_ examining her attire again, from the corner of his eye.

'_**No shit, she's an American, Black, a hanyou , a fighter-'**_

'_I didn't mean like that.'_

'_**Curvy.'**_

'_Shut up.'_

"Have you ever been to Kikiyo's before, Sesshomaru?" tilting her head just like Rin, making her look even cuter. Kikiyo's was the most popular and expensive Japanese/French restaurant in Japan, attracting the rich and famous, and those with connections.

"Yes." in a flat tone, making a left at the valet parking. Turning to the valet, he said "Take care of her." in a threatening tone, sending chills down his spine.

"Ready to go?" in a softer tone, reserved for her. He opened the car door for her, extending his hand.

"Yes, let's." Taking his clawed hand, they stepped out the car, closing the door behind her. Walking into the lobby of Kikiyo's, the inuyoukai had his hand securely on the small of Akiya's back.

"Welcome to Kikiyo's, Mr. Taishou, Mrs.-" the hostess said, greeting them.

"_Ms._ Nakamura." she corrected the hostess.

"Sorry Ms. Nakamura, my apologies." giving a deep bow. When she rose, the couple were already being led to their table by another worker.

Being the gentleman, Sesshomaru pulled out Akiya's chair and brought a rose from a worker selling them.

"Arigato." blushing like a school girl, cherishing the rose.

"You're welcome. So tell me, how do you know Inuyasha?"

"I met him through a old friend, Ookami Kouga."

"You know Kouga?" (Small world, ain't it?)

"Yeah, we go way back, during the summer as kids, we were inseparable." unknowingly making her date jealous.

"So how long have you known Inuyasha?" changing the subject.

"About three years." picking up the menu, glancing through it.

'_Damn, why didn't Inuyasha or Kouga introduce us before?" _cursing his half brother and old high school friend.

'**_I thought you didn't like her?' _**his inuyoukai teased again.

'_... Not now.' _"So Akiya, what will you be having?" glad his inner youkai stopped bothering him, for now.

"Steamed salmon with a salad, what about you?"

"The Sushi Special." Calling the waiter over, a human man stumbled onto the table.

"Good evening, my name is Tsu, I will be your waiter for this evening." bowing to the couple.

"Hello Tsu, I would like a steamed salmon and salad." speaking to him gently. He nodded and turned to the youkai, asking for his order.

"The Sushi Special and a bottle of your best champagne." not even looking at him.

"Yes sir!" taking the menus, then heading to the kitchen.

"So tell me about yourself." looking into her Balinese eyes, wanting to spark a conversation to see exactly where her head is. He was also just plain curious.

"Well, I'm American, lieutenant major of the Youkai Elite, hair stylist, aunt,sister, cousin and baby sitter." chuckling to herself.

"Sounds like you come from a big family." taking a bite of french bread.

"Yeah, every time we have a family get-together there's a new cousin, niece, or nephew." giggling, showing off her brilliant smile. "Don't tell me your going to let me do all of the talking tonight?"

That was strange, since all of the women he ever dated just talked about themselves, but she wanted to listen; put that on the list of strange things about Akiya.

"So how's business?" she nervously asked, uncomfortable with the stare he was giving. Finally, he picked up the nervousness in her scent.

"Fine. Last week we finalized a big merger with a shipping company, now we save plenty of money on shipping our products." smelling her scent go back to vanilla and cinnamon.

"That's great, how's Rin?"

"Good, she's really fond of you."

"I like her too, she's a good kid. I like her dad too." looking him over, bitting her lower lip, turning his attention to her full lips.

Smirking he said: "I like Chi-Chi's aunt." stroking her clawed hand, their faces leaning closer...

"Your food is ready." the waiter said, ruining the moment. He placed their food in front of them and poured crisp champagne into their glasses.

"Arigato, Tsu." smiling up at him, making her date jealous again; he could see the look the waiter was giving her.

"No, arigato to you, miss." quickly walking away, hearing Sesshomaru growl.

"Are we jealous, Sesshy?" lifting one of her eyebrows. He hated when people called him that, but he had no problem when she said it.

"No." very flatly.

"You're lying." she teased.

"No." practically growling through his teeth.

"Yes, I think it's kinda cute." taking a bite of salmon, making him feel better after hearing what she said.

"..." eating his food The rest of the evening was nice, talking and joking, Akiya was the only one laughing, the youkai across from her just gave a few deep chuckles. At around 12:00, the couple left the restaurant, leaving a decent tip, not as good as the one they gave Mikki.

In front of the apartment building...

"I had a really good time, Sessh." smiling up at him.

"Sessh?" lifting a perfect eyebrow looking down at her.

"That's my nickname for you: Sessh, and Sesshy." seductively playing with his tie, pushing up against his chest.

"Really?" claiming her lips in a slow, gentle kiss.

Breaking the kiss, she said: "Would you like to come up for coffee?" in a _too_ innocent voice. Nodding slightly, he followed her inside the elevator to her apartment door.

Opening the door Akiya pulled Sesshomaru inside the apartment, kissing him passionately and unbuttoning his shirt.

"Ki, (kiss) are you- (kiss) sure- (kiss) about- (kiss) this (kiss)?" he said, being pulled into the bedroom. He never expected this to happen, but he couldn't complain, since he was unbuckling his pants and sliding out of his Italian leather shoes. As he kissed and undressed himself he could sense other youkai in the apartment but shrugged it off.

"Does this prove it?" seductively whispering in his ear before sucking on his neck, driving him wild. Needing to feel her skin against his, he was ready to tear her kimono but it was obviously of good quality. Restraining himself, he slowly untied her obi and took off her kimono, touching her smooth, caramel skin.

"I want you... now!" kissing him passionately, touching his bare chest.

"Mine!" throwing the hanyou on the bed, claiming her lips. Their tongues were fighting for dominance. After he won, his tongue traveled to her neck, going over two puncture marks.

"You're marked?" looking down with pain, confusion, and jealously in his golden eyes.

"My ex husband... you want to stop?" breathing heavily, praying he didn't. She was half naked and very horny. If he even dared to say stop she would lose her mind. He didn't answer, he just kissed her again, removing her red underwear, and spreading her legs apart... and we all know what happens here.

The morning after...

'_Wow, that was amazing!' _Akiya thought to herself, laying in her bed under her green sheets. Sesshomaru's arm was wrapped around her waist, his head resting against her shoulder. _'This feels nice, I don't wanna get up... wait?'_, taking a sniff. _'Oh shit, how could I forget who was here? I should've smelled it!' _biting her bottom lip.

'**_You were busy sticking your tongue down Sesshy's throat.' _**her inner youkai teased.

'_It seemed you didn't have a problem with it.' _she shot back.

_**'...'**_

_'Thought so.'_ leaving Akiya smiling to herself.

"Good morning." a deep voice whispered in her ear. He tightened his hold around her waist, making her forget what she was worried about.

"Hey." grabbing his hand to play with. "there's plenty of tee shirts and boxers in the dresser."

"What, you collect them?" teasing her ear lobe.

"I wear them around the house." giggling like a school girl, trying to swipe his head away from her, but he grabbed a hold of both arms.

"Oh." abruptly ending the assault on her ear, letting her arms go. There he was, in all his glory. Standing over the dresser, he pulled out a red tank top and plaid boxers. He didn't even try to cover himself; he had the perfect body men envied and women wanted to touch. She was on the Sesshomaru Fan Hate List; she was number one, right above Rin, because she got to sleep with him and wake up beside to him in the morning.

"I'm gonna make some breakfast, you want anything?" Walking toward the closet nude, a pair of golden eyes were glued on her, forgetting to speak. Taking notice on the two cream colored markings on each thigh as she grabbed a white cotton robe, leaving the room.

"Good morning, Akiya." another demon said, leaning on the kitchen counter, trying to take in her appearance. She looked happy, real happy, but her hair looked like a bird's nest.

"What do you want for breakfast?" opening the refrigerator door, blushing behind it ignoring the statement.

"Some pancakes would be nice." A voice said, coming out of the bedroom, picking up the strange scent. "Who are you?" he hissed, glaring at the other youkai.

"I should be asking you that." sending back the glare.

"Taishou Sesshomaru."

"Nakamura Kimahri."

"Nakamura..." whispering to himself. Before anyone could notice, Akiya already left the room and was back holding a baby.

"Oh Sesshomaru, this is my brother and his son, Hassan." He was the mirror image of his father: curly black hair, brown skin and hazel eyes. They could both pass for human, except they had pointed ears, fangs, and claws.

"So who are you to my little sister, why has she never mentioned you before?" already beginning the mandatory interrogation for anyone involved with his female family members.

"I'm her boyfriend." in a matter-of-fact like tone, still glaring at him. Not as a threat, but more of an annoyance. What Sesshomaru said left the hanyou surprised.

'_He said he's my boyfriend!' _But could not dwell on it since the two men were at each other's throats. "So guys, what else do you want to eat?" sensing the tension between the two. Quietly, she placed the baby in a high seat, that neither Sesshomaru nor Akiya could recall being there last night.

"Bacon, scrambled eggs, and grits." her older brother said, eyeing her.

"Grits?" the inuyoukai asked the hanyou, taking a seat across from the nekoyoukai.

"It's made from corn...I think. It's popular where I'm from."

"So little sister, when were you gonna tell me about him?" he said, taking a sniff. "Why didn't I smell or hear you last night?" staring at his red-faced sibling.

"First, you should not talk, second, you sleep like a dead man, and Boo-Boo (Hassan) seemed to inherit that too." already making breakfast.

"Anyway, how long have you been dating?" turning to the very annoyed inuyoukai.

"Long enough. How long are you going to pester us?" already getting on his nerves. It was bad enough she forgot she had guest in her apartment, now here's her overprotective brother asking too many questions.

"Sessho, do you have any sisters?"

"No, and do not call me Sessho!" he growled, baring his fangs. Kimahri did the same.

"Now boys, be good." placing two full plates in front of them, shutting them up.

"Now, I'm going to take a shower and I do not want to hear from either of you, at least until I get out. Do I make myself clear?" waving her clawed finger in their faces like they were children.

"Yes, mom." mocking her in unison,she gave the two a threatening hiss before slamming the bathroom door. Kimahri left the counter to feed his one year old son.

In the bathroom...

'_Oh kami, what is he doing to me?' _relaxing in the hot shower, lathering up with peach body wash._'It was the second date and I slept with him; he probably thinks I'm a whore! Now my brother and the man I slept with are in the same room, eating breakfast!'_

"How the fuck did I get myself into this?" speaking out loud to herself, sliding to the bottom of the tub.

Finally, some Sesshy/Akiya romance! Review, drop a line, tell me what you think!


	11. Chap 9 Breakfast, Bedtime and Work

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, products named, or anything else. Don't sue me; I'm broke.

-

-

-

Back in the kitchen...

The two youkai sat in silence; one eating, the other feeding his son. It was obvious they didn't like each other, seeing how they first met. Imagine a strange man walking out of your baby sister's bedroom. Now, imagine being the one who slept with her, and you see another man in her kitchen.

'_Not bad, she's a pretty good cook.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself, eating grits.

"So you're Sesshomaru Taishou, right? The multi billionaire playboy? Why my sister? Why not some rich whore guys like you usually date?" the nekoyoukai quizzed, watching him intently while feeding Hassan. Leaving him to ponder the question, how could he answer that since he wasn't that sure himself?

'_Why? She's different, in a good way. She makes me feel things I haven't felt in years: her touch, her kiss, those eyes, and that smile. I think I might... no.'_

"Well spit it out!" he snapped.

"She's different." deciding not to kill him in front of his son, who was staring at him in awe.

"Hmph. That's it? Or because you think she's exotic, being Black and a rare hanyou... You know, try something new."

"No!" trying to calm himself down, Kimahri was asking for it. "I do not have to explain myself." putting his empty plate in the sink. Turning back to the youkai he said, "she sees me and only me." Kimahri was in shock; he never expected to hear that, no one did.

"So you really like her, huh?" his voice softening, Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "Well, I'm going to leave you two alone." Picking up his son, he said, "Come on, little man. I'll be back in a few hours." walking out the door.

'_How odd.'_ shrugging it off, watching them leave.

"I heard the whole thing." The hanyou stepped out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around her thick frame, her hair pulled in a puffy ponytail to the left.

"You heard?" standing up to face her.

"Yes." pressing up against his chest playing with his long silver hair.

"Hmph" warming up under her touch, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What do we do now, where do we go?" wrapping her arms around the youkai.

"We date. Do you regret what happened last night?" staring down into her two toned eyes.

"No... it was... amazing but..." causing him to smirk. _'Amazing. Sure was.'_

"My reputation. Since we just met..."

"Uh huh." nodding against his chest.

"Will this change your mind?" passionately kissing her, her lips as soft as rose petals. Pulling her body closer, he squeezed her round butt.

"I never knew you were an ass man." smiling up at him, trying to hold back laughter.

"Hn." He carried her bridal style up to the bedroom. After a second romp, Sesshomaru took a shower and got dressed, noticing the hickey she gave him. _'That's gonna last at least a week.' _examining it from the dresser mirror.

"Geez Ki, were you trying to mark me?" looking at her from the mirror.

"No, what do you mean?" sitting up on the bed, wrapped in bed sheets.

"Look." sitting beside her on the bed, showing the hickey on the right side of his neck. It was bright pink, but easy to cover with a collared shirt.

"Well look at that. It must be sore." stroking it gently then kissing his neck, making the youkai growl in approval.

'_Damn wench.' _"I'd love to stay, but I have to go." cupping her face, immediately making her stop.

"Bye, Sessh." giving him a chase kiss.

"Goodbye, Akiya." He used all of his strength not to jump back in the bed with her, but he had to leave. As he was walking toward the door a demon cat rubbed against his leg.

"You must've been the one of the nekos I sensed earlier." looking down at the creature.

"Meow." the demon cat answered looking up at Sesshomaru.

'_Strange.'_ he thought to himself, walking to the door. There was no real reason to lock it since Bob was like a guard cat. Besides, Akiya could easily defend herself.

* * *

"Daddy! Your back!" Rin yelled running into her father, wrapping her small arms around his neck. It was now twelve o'clock in the afternoon, and the breakfast Jaken cooked was cold.

"Rin, did you cause Jaken any trouble?" holding her with one arm, locking the front door.

"Nope! (yeah right!) Why are you wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" giving him the cute, confused face.

"Huh?" that question really caught him off guard. It was too early to talk to her about the "birds and the bees".

"You heard me." pouting her face and crossing her arms. She gave him _the glare_, the one that made people cower in fear. Now a nine year old human girl is using it on him; it was more cute than scary to him.

"I was with Ms. Akiya... talking." carrying her to the couch. (Yeah right. If you call her screaming "harder, faster, Sesshomaru and oh my Kami!", counts as conversation.) _'Yeah, talking.'_

'**_I want to "talk" to her again."_** his inner youkai chirped. If Sesshomaru was the type to show emotion, he would've laughed at the dirty joke.

"About what?" she asked cutely, looking up into his eyes.

'_She's nosey, just like Yuka.'_ "Stuff like work."

"Really, you didn't talk about the bake sale coming up?"

"No, why?"

"Because Chi- Chi said Ms. Akiya and Mrs. Inari were making most of the stuff. I wanna bring something too, but you can't cook, and Jaken doesn't make sweets." Only children can make insults sound cute.

"Well, I'll go buy some."

"Thanks! Remember it's next week!" running off into her room. Speaking of the devil, Jaken walked into the living room, ready to rant about nothing.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin was a hassle last night, she ran around all night and-."

"Quiet, Jaken." in a bored tone, turning on the television.

"Yes, master. You haven't touched your breakfast.."

"I already ate." turning to "What's Hot, What's Not" (made up), one of the most popular television shows in Japan. The toad was jealous; someone else was feeding _his_ master. Feeling left out, he left the room to clean the house.

"Today on WHWN we have our top five hots and nots." the spunky pink haired hostess said, smiling at her partner Haru, a handsome tall young man dressed in a button up shirt and ripped jeans. The spunky girl named Kaili was dressed in a neon pink shirt with matching leg warmers and purple spandex, with a yellow skirt over it, starting the What's hot.

"Welcome guys, today's top five "What's Hots" are in ascending order:

#5. "So What", by Field Mob, featuring Ciara, from America. (I love that song!)

#4. Hybrid dogs, they are soo cute!

#3. Magna, you could never get tired of it.

#2. Taishou Sesshomaru, he's so hot, you could never get tired of him.

#1. Nakamura Akiya, the first hanyou and second female of the Youkai Elite.

"Akiya..." Sesshomaru said to himself, looking at the photo on the screen. It was the cover of Hanyou Life Magazine, he was not surprised he was on the list, he always is.

"Wow, she is HOT! Next week at five, she is doing a live interview with Toyo Takanawa on Tokyo Live. So definitely check that out." Haru said, getting ready for "What's Not".

"Ok, the What's Nots are:

#5. Glow in the dark anything. What are we, five?

#4. Light up sneakers. Only wear them if your mother still holds your hand to cross the street.

#3. The sound princesses. Ladies go poop, just like everyone else, there's no point in hiding it.

#2. Paris Hilton. She's a blond stick with no talent. (sorry I hate her)

#1. Stupid baby names. For the love of Kami, don't screw up your kid's life giving them names like "Pancake".

The rest of the show was the usual: gossip, fashion tips, meaningless humor, and a special guest. Sesshomaru never watched the guest part, since he found most of them boring. He set his television alert for five o' clock, next week Saturday.

* * *

"Inuyasha, have you spoken to Sesshomaru lately?" Kagome asked her husband/mate, who was wrestling with their two sons on the living room floor. Shippo was spending the night at a friend's house.

"Actually, (tackle) no I haven't."

"I wonder if he spoke to Akiya since the date? They seemed to hit it off." watching her family in amusement.

"Yeah, you saw the way his jaw dropped when she walked in." holding back a chuckle.

"You have an appointment with her tomorrow, go ask her!"

"Wow Kagome, why so worried?" suddenly being tackled by Ronin, falling on the floor.

"Daddy, The Rock says, "slow your role!" the child shouted, making a super man pose in victory. The twins resembled their father with his gold eyes and puppy ears, the only difference between Inuyasha and his sons were their black hair.

"Oh no!" pretending to be defeated, laying down on the floor.

"One! Two! Three! Ding, ding, ding! You lose daddy!" Kiyoshi yelled, grabbing his brother's hand, announcing he was the victor. Kagome was leaning on the wall, laughing at their antics.

"I'm not down yet!" Inuyasha said as he sprung up from the floor. Grabbing the twins in each arm, he carried them into their bathroom.

"No fair!" they screamed in unison.

"I know. You have to take a bath."

"Daddy, I don't wanna!" Ronin whined, wiggling in his father's arm. Kiyoshi slipped out and started running the bath water.

"Stop whining, Shippo likes to take baths."

"Really?" stopping his tantrum.

"Daddy, I'm just like Shippo!" Kiyoshi chirped, already in the tub, splashing around. If you haven't guessed, the twins look up to their older brother. Both boys simply adored him, so saying Shippo liked broccoli and baths made life in the Taishou house a little easier.

"Very good, Kiyoshi." turning his attention to the child in his arms, "Are you going to go?" as if it were an option. Those two were going to get a bath either way, the easy way or the hard way. Tonight it was the easy way, both the boys were no hassle. Usually Ronin would fuss all night unless Kagome decides to bathe him, or if you mention Shippo.

After Inuyasha finished with the boys, they were changed into their pajamas. Ronin's was red and Kiyoshi's was blue. Both were on their twin sized beds, tucked in their Loony Toons bed sheets.

"Night, boys." giving each of them a gentle pinch on the nose.

"Night, Daddy!" they chirped in unison. In an instant, the boys were asleep. Inuyasha walked back into the living room to his worried mate.

"Still thinkin' about Ki and Sessh?" wrapping his arms around her waist, giving her a quick peck on the nose.

"Ask her tomorrow, please babe?" giving the famous puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Thanks!" hugging him tightly, kissing his cheek.

* * *

"How do you think the date went?" Jakotsu asked Yura and Inari, who were both finishing up with the customers.

"I don't know. Sis would've called right after, but Kimahri's staying there, so she's probably keeping him in line." giving the customer her change.

"Why?" Yura asked in her soft voice.

"My little brother is a handful, extremely overprotective. Luckily, it's only for two weeks. Then were all heading back to the states for a month, since Chi- Chi is almost out of school." taking another costumer. It was Saturday, so the shop was busy.

"Hey, how's Kimahri doing? I haven't seen him in years, tell him to come by." Jakotsu said, overjoyed to see his old "friend" in five years. Truth is, Jakie had a crush on him, and was regularly rejected. Five years ago, he came back to the states and met a sorceress from Jamaica, Donna, and married her. Now he's a daddy. He told his sisters the good news two days ago. At the moment, Donna is doing an exorcism in Puerto Rico, so she is going to meet everyone in the states later.

"Well, Jakie, he's married with a son." pulling a cute family photo out of her wallet.

"You make it seem as if I wanted him. You seem to forget I have Muso to keep me warm at night." grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Next!" calling another costumer.

"Hey guys!" Akiya smiled, walking through the busy shop.

"Looks like we had a good time, eh?" the hair demon said, smirking at her.

"Yes, I did." still smiling, taking a seat in her booth. Her supplies were already set up.

Today her hair was straight, parted down the middle and cut in layers. She wore a simple wife beater, a jean mini skirt, and black flip flops. Inari had on a pink blouse and dirty denim jeans, while Yura wore a purple halter dress, showing off her curves. The only "man" in the shop had on a half-buttoned dress shirt, and slacks.

"Well well, little sister. (sniff) Whoa!" almost dropping the comb she was using. She can smell anything, no matter if it was washed off. (She's better than a blood hound.)

'_You smelled nothing!'_ Akiya hissed telepathically.

'_Oh shit, you screwed Sesshomaru Taishou!'_ putting her client's hair in rollers.

'_Yes, no, maybe so.'_ taking Inari's client to the hair dryer to sit. Good thing she did since her sister yanked her inside the office.

"So tell me... Was he good?" holding her by the arms, waiting for an answer.

"You know, he's listening." in a annoyed tone, pointing to the door. Everyone knows hair salons are famous for two things: making you look good, and for being a gossip holy land. Jakotsu was listening from the door.

"Bitch, get back to work, or I'll gut you like a fish!" she screamed, scaring him back to the front.

"Now, how was it?" turning her attention to her younger sister.

"Best I ever had. Better than Naraku." turning red as a beet, finding her toes quite interesting.

"How many?" finally letting her go, smiling like an idiot.

"How many what?" confused by the question, lifting up her eye brow.

"How many orgasms?" whispering to her like they were school girls and not full grown women.

"I lost count after five, Naraku could never do that." sending her sister into a laughing fit. "Hey, that ain't funny!" she huffed.

"Kiya's got her groove back! Time to be serious. Do you see something with him?" changing her mood from giddy girlfriend to big sister.

"I think so. See, Kimahri saw him come out of my room, and he was making a scene-."

"Oh boy, you definitely have to explain this."

"So when I took a shower, Sessh- Sesshomaru kind of told him i was his girlfriend." sounding almost like a child.

"Kind of?"

"Yeah."

"Well, lets get back." giving her sister a warm smile, walking back to the shop.

Another chap done, yay! Please review, drop a line, tell me what you think!


	12. Chap 10 Cookies Cake and Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, stores, products named, or anything. Don't sue me I'm broke.

-

-

-

The rest of the day was normal; taking costumers, and gossip. Jakotsu never bothered to ask what Inari and Akiya were talking about. If he did, he would lose his job, or his eyes.

"Hey Ki, your ready for me?" Inuyasha asked, walking through the door of the shop taking a seat at her booth.

"Yep! Hey, how's Kags and the boys?" wrapping the smock around his neck.

"Good. Spoke to Sesshomaru lately?" looking at her through the mirror with curious gold eyes.

"Yeah, we went on a date the other day." walking with him to the sinks to wash his long silver hair.

"Really now?" grinning evilly, while she wet his hair.

"Why did you say it like that, Yash?"

"No reason. Where did you two go?" turning to look at her, but she was busy applying shampoo to her hands.

"Kikiyo's." scrubbing his head.

"Oohh..." leaning further in the chair. Kikiyo was his high school sweetheart and Kagome's cousin. Things didn't work out, but they remained friends. Ki met Kikiyo through Naraku... she was the ex girlfriend who warned Akiya about him. Sadly, she didn't listen. Naraku cheated throughout their five year relationship. Akiya met him when she was sixteen and dated not long after. They were both in the academy but at the same time but he never graduated. He became jealous, but still married her when she graduated at twenty.

"Yeah, it was nice."

"So, you guys... did anything?" looking up at her from his seat.

"I don't see why that's any of your business, Inu." washing out the shampoo from his hair.

"I'm concerned, that's all. I don't want him to break your heart." sounding almost sincere forty five minutes later she finally finished washing and conditioning his hair, wrapping it in a large white towel.

"Don't worry about me. Come on, let's dry you up." taking him back to her booth. As soon as he sat down she started blow drying his hair.

"If Fluffy hurts you just call me and I'll kick his ass!" he yelled over the dryer.

"Fluffy? Too rich! Ha, ha, ha!" still drying his hair. "But thanks Inu... it's good to know you care."

"Come on Ki, your like a little sister to me."

"So is it incest if I date Sesshomaru?" cutting his ends, smiling at him through the mirror.

"You're an idiot Ki." shaking his head.

"Shut up!" laughing at the comment. "Alright Inuyasha, all done." removing the smock, waiting for her payment.

"One more thing Ki..." giving her the money.

"Yeah?" putting the yen in her pocket, she didn't need to look at how much he paid her. it was always the same every three weeks.

"Do you like him?"

"Yes he's a nice guy, Kags didn't pick a loser this time." anyone who knows Kagome knows she is a bad match maker.

"She means well, she can't help her if she sucks at it."

"I know, later Inu. Tell Kags and the boys I said hi."

"Sure."

* * *

A few days later... 

"Moushi, moushi."

"Hey, Sessho!"

"Kouga, do not ever call me that!" he hissed over his office phone. Both youkai went to high school together and stayed close friends even after Kagome chose Inuyasha over him. Stranger than that, he is a partner in Inuyasha's law firm and they work good together.

"So the mutt tells me you went on a date with Akiya."

"Why are you concerned about my love life, wolf?" in a bored tone, going over some company papers. "How do you know Ki... Akiya?"

"Anyone involved in the youkai military knows her. Her dad and my uncle went to the Academy together and were partners in the Elite. I've known her since we were kids, she even had a little crush on me." the youkai on the other end was growling. "Jealous, are we?" Kouga teased.

"I have nothing to be jealous about." _'She's mine... wait I didn't.'_

'_**Yes you did.' **_

'_Bother me later.'_

"So tell me have you... you know."

"Slept together?" finishing the question. Kouga mumbled a yes, scratching his head, his blue eyes locked on the office window. As if he would tell him they did; that she was the best he had and he lost count after orgasm number four. And deep down, he wants to mark her.

"It's none of your concern. Now if you excuse me I have business to attend to." leaving the wolf to talk to D.T. A few minutes later, the phone rang again.

"What!" he yelled at who he thought was Kouga.

"Um, excuse me but is this Taishou Sesshomaru?" a soft female voice said.

"Yes, this Sesshomaru thought you were someone else... Who are you?"

"It's alright, I'm Williams Inari, Chi-Chi's mom. I was wondering if Rin come help us out after school with the bake sale tomorrow?"

"No problem."

"Don't worry, I can drive her home."

"No, it's alright. I'll get her. What time?"

"Eight o'clock. Ok, you have a good day, Mr. Taishou." her voice slightly loud and cheery.

"You too, goodbye." _'Wait, I already had Jaken pick up stuff, why is she gonna help cook? Why didn't Ki's sister ask about our date, but Kouga did?... Whatever.

* * *

_

In a bigger than average house, Inari lived with her husband Michael, a former Marine and their two children, Chi-Chi and Michael jr.

Inside the kitchen Inari, Rin, Akiya and Chi-Chi were baking cookies, cakes and pies. The two girls were putting cookie dough on the pan, eating some of it.

"So Rinnie, does your dad cook?" sneaking some more dough.

"No, not really. Our servant Jaken does it." slamming more dough on the pan, making a mess of her apron.

"Wow, so like does your servant do whatever you say? Like hop on one foot?" slamming more cookie dough on the pan.

"Nope. Jaken only listens to my dad."

"That sucks." eating more cookie dough.

"I know."

"Ok girls, ready to put them in the oven?" Inari said, taking the tray of large cookies, placing them in the oven.

"Ari, what's next, cheese cake or sweet potato pie?" Akiya asked, pulling the chocolate and vanilla cakes out of the oven.

"Well, I've made the crust for both, and the ingredients are all whipped up for the cheese cake, so you can start your pie."

"Alright, the girls can help me put the frosting on these cakes. Right girls?" turning to the messy girls.

"Yep!" in unison, butter knives ready. Akiya put one cake in front of each child.

"Ok girls, don't eat the frosting, you'll get sick." already leaving to prepare her pie.

"Yes, miss Ki." "Yes Aunt Ki."

"Alright, I'll check up on you in ten minutes. You guys should be finished by then."

"Yep!" in unison again.

In the livingroom...

"You know we're leaving in ten days, right?" Michael said, turning to his brother in law. Both were sitting on the couch, watching American football. He's a tall man (6'6) very muscular (think of Terry Crews from "White Chicks") but a big softy.

"Yep, it will be good to see everyone again. The only reason I came here is because I couldn't wait to see you guys."

"Really?" slightly flattered by the statement.

"Yeah, I haven't seen you all in three years. Man, big sis was pissed when I showed her Hassan."

_------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Knock Knock_

"_Who?" a loud female voice yelled, walking to the front door._

"_Your little brother." that moment the door swung open, there was a very pissed off Inari._

"_Why didn't you call!... Who's baby?" pointing to the drooling baby in Kimahri's arms._

"_This is Hassan, my son." beaming with pride at the baby with the light blue pacifier in his mouth, matching his sweat suit._

"_Oh, let me hold him!" snatching the baby from his father. "Oh, you are soo cute!" talking in baby talk._

"_I know, he takes after me." making a stupid grin._

"_I hope he's not a baka like you. When I had Jr. I sent you pictures, told you about the pregnancy. What did you do? Nothing!" The yelling scared her brother and made the baby laugh. Turning to the baby, "You must be Donna's child." walking inside._

_------------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"That's my girl!" the muscular human said with pride.

"You chose her, I'm stuck with her."

"Whatever. When's dinner?"

"Just now!" the female nekoyoukai yelled from the kitchen. Once the cheese cake and sweet potato pie were finished, the women started making salmon cakes with mashed potatoes, string beans and gravy. (Remember, they're American.) The girls were upstairs, playing with the boys.

Thirty minutes later...

"Dinner is ready!" Inari alerted the whole house.

"Coming!" everyone except the babies, who were being held by Rin and Chi-Chi, ran to the dining room, anxiously waiting for their food.

'_Wow!' _Akiya telepathically sent to her sister.

'_Bunch of animals, especially the big one.'_

'_Don't say that!'_ snickering at Inari's comment, grabbing two plates to make for the girls while Inari took the babies and placed them in hi-chairs. After that was done, the adults filled their plates, taking seats at the dining table.

"So Kimahri, where's Donna?" Akiya asked her brother.

"She went to Puerto Rico to do an exorcism."

"Kimahri-san, what's an exorcism?" Rin cutely asked, curious just like her mother.

"Well, it's when someone goes to free of capture an evil sprit from a person or animal." (I'm not sure myself.)

"Why?"

"Because they can hurt people, so she has to stop them." stuffing his face with food.

"Why do they hurt people?" taking a bite of her food.

"Cause-." before he could answer the door bell rang.

"I'll get it." the adult hanyou went for the door since she finished eating. Opening the door she said: "Hello-oh, hi Sessh." blushing at her attire compared to his black designer suit. She was wearing a tight white beater and jeans covered in flour and frosting.

"I came to pick up Rin." eyes fixed on her's, making her blush even more.

"Oh, she's eating right now. I hope you don't mind?" allowing him inside.

"No problem, this Sesshomaru can wait until she's finished."

"No! Why don't I make you a plate!" pulling him into the kitchen, sitting him down near the counter.

"No that's alright I'm-." before he could finish she stuffed a piece of salmon cake in his mouth. _'Quite good.'_ complying with a grunt and a nod. When she saw his approval, she began to make him a plate of food.

"So what do you want to drink? Water, Coke, or iced tea?" Handing him the plate. (The best way to win a man's heart is through his stomach!)

"Iced tea, thank you." silently eating.

"Here... so you like it?" placing the glass in next to the plate.

"Hmph." _'Very good.'_ she read his thought, smirking to herself.

"What are you doing Wednesday?"

"Nothing. Why?"

"I wanna go out."

"Where do you want me to take you?" ready to reject offers like shopping sprees, two week trips to another country, anything along those lines, all at his expense. Not that he was cheap, just he was not willing to spend money on a woman who was trying to use him.

"A picnic in the garden in the back of my building. How does that sound?" in a cheery voice.

"What?" still shocked by her statement, a picnic how odd.

"A picnic. You deaf?"

"No, wench." drinking the rest of his iced tea, handing Akiya the empty glass and plate.

"I should break this plate on your head... but I'll let it slide." putting the dishes in the sink, giving him an angry look. She was pretending to be angry, she understood his surprise, hell she was full of them. Being rich and famous as he was, meeting someone who doesn't want your money is hard to find.

"Why?"

"Because you're so cute!" jumping into his lap, wrapping her slender arms around his neck, while her legs dangled over the chair.

"This Sesshomaru is not cute, I am handsome." inching his face closer to her's, their lips barely touching.

"I think you're cute, even when you talk in third person." licking his bottom lip. Before she could pull away, his lips were crashing on hers.

'_What's wrong with the way I talk?' _

"Sessh (kiss) you (kiss) never (kiss) said yes-." breaking the kiss.

"Yes." crashing onto her lips again, his hands rubbing up and down her thighs.

In the kitchen...

"So you guys-." Kimahri stopped in mid sentence, smelling a strange scent coming from the kitchen. All of the youkai and hanyous stopped what they were doing. The two humans looked around, confused.

'_In my kitchen, little sister?'_ sending another telepathic message to her younger sister.

'_Sorry, Ari.' _breaking the kiss again.

"You cant keep doing this, Akiya." meaning more than breaking up their makeout session.

"Sorry." leaving from his lap. "We'll finish this later, ne?" wrapping her arms around his neck from behind the chair.

"Of course."

"Well, I gotta go." letting go of him. "Inari, drive me home!" she yelled from the kitchen.

"I'll do it. It's no problem." being a gentleman, offering her a ride.

"Never mind!" she yelled again.

"I heard you, jackass!" Inari yelled back, making everyone laugh except Sesshomaru. The girls were sleeping on the carpet in the livingroom. Swiftly, Sesshomaru picked up his daughter and carried her outside to the car, Akiya following close behind.

"Bye guys!" she waved to her family, hopping into the passenger's side of Seshomaru's Lexus that drove off as soon as she closed the door.

"Ki, why a picnic?" taking a peek at Rin from the rear view mirror.

"I like picnics. You've never been to one?"

"No."

"You're a picnic virgin!" giving him a goofy smile, causing him to roll his eyes. "I promise, you'll like it."

"You're a strange woman, Ki."

"I know... that's what you like about me." smiling at the youkai next to her.

"Perhaps your right." Ten minutes later, he pulled up to Akiya's building.

"Do you want to chill and talk?"

"Chill?" amused by her choice of words.

"I forgot, you're old." rolling her eyes in his direction, stepping out the car.

"Where are you going?" stepping out the car, following behind her.

"Home." pointing to the door.

"Come." grabbing her wrist, pulling her against his chest. He hated to admit it but this hanyou had an effect on him. It felt so right to be around her, feeling her touch, her lips against his, everything felt so right.

"What's this about?" snuggling against him.

"..." he had no idea, she had a way of making him do things out of his character.

"Ohhh...!" pretending she knew the answer, actually she had no clue.

"Why didn't you tell me about your interview next week?" looking down into her purple-blue eyes.

"I knew you would found out, so what is the point? Before I forgot, I have something important to tell you."

"What, you're pregnant?"

"No! You know damn well we used protection!" softly punching his chest. Then she heard something very strange... laughter... his laughter. It was deep and very sexy. Scary too, since he's not the laughing type.

"I was joking." kissing the top of her forehead.

"This Sesshomaru jokes?" she teased showing, off her pretty fangs.

"This Sesshomaru does not find that funny."

"Shut up." giggling, pulling him down into a sweet kiss.

'_Finally dad met someone nice! I cant wait to tell Chi-Chi what I saw!'_ Rin happily thought to herself, watching the scene from the backseat. Finally her father met someone who wasn't after his money, and made him happy. She could see the content look on his face as he held the hanyou in his arms.

"It's getting late, you two better head off. Rin has school in the morning." breaking the kiss.

"I know..." giving her one last kiss before he headed into the car.

"Night..." dreamily looking at his car drive off.

Yay another chap! Read and review!


	13. Cake and Proposals

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, stores, products or songs used... Don't sue me, I'm broke.

-

-

-

Today was the Shikon Elementary Bake Sale, earning money for orphans (how sweet!). The day went by smoothly with the cafeteria filled with costumers, for most people.

"Mom, were not getting any costumers." Chi-Chi whined, tugging on her mother's arm.

"Don't worry baby, I'll handle this." pulling out her cell phone, sending a text message saying: Operation bake sale in action.

"What did you do, mommy?" staring into her mother's brown to green eyes.

"Wait a minute sweetie, I've got a feeling that things are gonna look up." smiling evilly.

"How?"

"Wow, look at all of these beautiful cakes! I think I'll try one." Manten yelled, gaining everyone's attention with his beautiful girlfriend Akira. They were the perfect odd couple, Manten was bald up top and had an egg head, slanted snake eyes and of stocky build. Unlike Akira who had short hair because it grew too fast for her taste, alluring bronze colored eyes that matched well with her lightly tanned skin, standing tall at 5,10 without heels, while her boyfriend was only 5,7. Three years ago Akira would never give him the time of day but being the sweet person he is, won her over. He treated her like a woman, unlike the other men she dated. Now they're going two years strong.

"Look at all these cakes!" Akira squealed, rushing to her cousin's table, alerting the whole cafeteria. "Who made this one?" pointing to the chocolate cake with white flowers drawn on it. It looked like it was drawn by a child, making it uniquely beautiful.

"Rin did it!" Chi-Chi chirped with pride, pointing to her blushing best friend.

"Really, this looks soo cool! So does the one next to it!" pointing to the vanilla cake with yellow smiley faces on it.

"I did that one, Akira." she replied shyly, finding her shoes suddenly interesting.

"Wow! I'm really proud of you girls, they look great." Turning to Inari, she said, "I'll take one slice of every cake and Ki's pie, and some cookies would be nice." paying eight hundred yen. While waiting for the sweets more costumers started to come around, seeing how a model and famous tattoo artist just bought some. No one noticed Akiya staring out in space, since she had on aviator sunglasses hiding her most noticeable feature, her eyes.

"Here, little cuz." handing the youkai the sweets. "Hey Mon, what are you taking?"

"Did you make your cheesecake? Did your sister make her pie?" looking for the hanyou.

"Yep! Don't worry, Ki is busy staring out into space." pointing to her sister who suddenly snapped out of her trance.

"Ohhh. Well, I'll have the pie and cheese cake." leaning closer to Inari, "I'm going to do it." in a whisper.

"Wow... good luck!" smiling at the thunder demon.

"Mon-Mon Bon-Bon, Akira, thanks for stopping by, it seems before you guys came no one gave us a second glance." the perky hanyou said stretching out her arms for an embrace, both gladly accepted.

"No prob! But we cant stay, Mon says he has a surprise for me!" Akira squealed ecstatically, making Chi-Chi's ears flatten to her head.

"Well, get going!" pushing the couple away.

"Buy guys!" waving to her family walking away with her boyfriend.

"Don't tell me that's Akira Nakamura?" Kagome said, pointing to the retreating figure of the super model.

"Yup, that's my cousin. I didn't see you guys here?"

"Your cousin!... I just came to drop off a cake. Why don't you guys take it since you already have a whole booth full of stuff." handing Akiya the yellow cake with lemon frosting.

"Thanks. Hey Shippo, I heard that you are the school's top soccer player!" ruffling up the boys red hair, making him blush.

"Yup! Where's the girls?" looking for his cousin and friend.

"Sitting down, talking." pointing to the table behind her. Without a word he walked off, leaving the women to talk.

"So Akiya, how did your date go with Sesshomaru?" flashing the hanyou a devious smile, already knowing it worked out well from her husband.

"Fine, this time you didn't pick a loser." smirking at the now embarrassed miko, while placing the cake on the table.

"Hey I'm not that bad... am I?"

"Remember the last date you forced me on? The guy was straight like six o'clock, and you know I hate skinny men." folding her arms over her chest, making the miko feel even worse. "But you did good this time... arigato." giving a short bow.

"T-thanks..." bowing back. "Well I would love to stay and chat, but I have to go and help gramps at the shrine."

"He's still kicking?" smirking at the miko.

"Ha ha, the last time I checked your grandmother was well over two hundred years old."

"Got me on that one, you know she still try's to convince me to become a geisha."

"But your definitely not a virgin."

"Geez, you make me sound like I'm a whore." making a too fake pout.

"Speaking of sex, did you and Sesshomaru do anything?" pulling the hanyou to the side, not to taint the young minds. It seems everyone is in their business, both parties are in the public eye.

"No, why do you ask?" _'Thank Kami for the poker face'_. Looking the miko dead in the face with a blank expression.

"Just wondering, that's all. Well, see you later!" leaving Shippo with the girls. Yesterday she asked Inari to watch her son until the bake sale ended.

* * *

"Mon, where are we going?" wrapping her slender arm around her boyfriend's round tattooed one, walking to his motorcycle. "So why are we dressed up?" glancing down at her black strapless dress and pumps. Turning her attention back to Manten he was dressed in black slacks and vest with a plain white shirt. 

"I'm taking you out to dinner, I hope you didn't fill yourself with cake." tossing her a helmet after putting on his. Once he knew she was settled in, he drove off into the busy Tokyo streets. The ride was in blissful silence enjoying the blur of trees and buildings, just enjoying each other's company.

"This-this is Kikiyo's!" Akira was breathless, staring at the wild flowers in front of the renowned restaurant. Even though Akira was considered famous, she had yet to go to the restaurant. Kikiyo's was designed with a cross between European and Japanese architecture, with a perfect view of Tokyo's skylights. The restaurant was a strange, yet perfect cross between past and present.

Everywhere the couple went all eyes turned, Akira was drop dead gorgeous and he... was not. Stepping inside the lavish restaurant the weasel youkai greeted them with a smug grin.

"Welcome to Kikiyo's, how may I help you this evening?" the host asked, ogling at the model's figure.

"Table for two... Miyamoto. And don't stare at what's mine." he hissed, flaring his aura about, sending his message across .

"I love it when your all aggressive!" snuggling up against his arm, making Manten blush beet red.

"Y-yeees sir!" leading the couple to the best table, secluded in the corner with the best view of the city.

"Wow, this is so romantic!" squealing like a kid in a candy store, or better yet being in a candy store. Taking in the view of ... well everything, she was amazed. Pulling out her seat, Manten stroked her wild mohawk, smiling at the woman he loved.

'_That's the plan.'_ "So what would you like to eat?" lifting up them menu. It was pointless to ask since she was already picking out what she wanted.

"Some steamed scallops would be nice... with a lobster, some chicken, snails, and a salad. (A pig.) Umm, what about you, babe?" still looking the menu.

"Just some soup and dumplings, I'm not very hungry."

"Then why are we here?"

"Cause I wanted to go out." with a snort, hoping to any god listening she could not smell his nervousness. It seemed the only thing her mind focused on was food. "Waiter?"

"Yes, how may I serve you?" Tsu said, giving the couple a short bow.

"Oh, hi! Let me have some steamed scallops, a large lobster, half a roast duck, a Cornish hen and a large salad." smiling up at the waiter, who was utterly surprised with the order.

"Is that for you both?"

"Of course not, he can order for himself." bright bronze eyes looked up at the young waiter.

"Ummm ok... Sir?"

"Soup and dumplings and a bottle of wine."

"Alright sir!" jotting down the order before bowing again and walking to the kitchen.

"Babe?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about having kids?"

"Yeah, I want them to be cute, like my cousin's kids!" smiling up at him. "But it would be better if I had them with you." blushing at her bold statement.

"Th-That's good... You know, I did another tattoo for Tommy Lee." changing the subject. The already knew where she stood on the future, now he had to keep himself from chickening out.

"Really, is there any room left to design?"

"A little." chuckling to himself.

"You know what baby, I'm really proud of you. Your one of the most famous tattoo artist in the world and the one who inks the Elite and your all mine." gazing lovingly in his eyes. After years of bad relationships, finally she found her soul mate. Most people thought their relationship was a joke since they were both polar opposites, but it worked out wonderfully. Plus deep down, she had a thing for short bald men.

"Arigato... I really don't deserve so much praise." bowing his head.

"But you do, you're a great demon...and a great parent to your sister... I should've told you that more often..." giving her boyfriend a gentle smile. All of Manten's life he was ignored being the middle child. Hiten was handsome and popular and eight year old Souten was just plain cute, Manten was the other. That changed when he became a tattoo artist, making himself known for his unique designs a mixed blend of cultures.

"Thanks, babe." a few minutes later Tsu came back with a tray of food since he could not carry all of what Akira ordered. Both ate in a peaceful, yet unsettling silence. Something was coming, something big.

'_**Now or never, Mon we can do it!'**_

'_But what if she says no?'_

'_**Not Kira, she's our mate! You love her, she loves you. Just do it!'**_

"Akira, I've been meaning to ask you this for a long time..." leaving up from his seat to stand in front of her. Taking her clawed hand with his, he bent down on one knee, grabbing the attention of the entire restaurant.

"Akira Machi Nakamura, will you do me the honor of being my wife and mate?" pulling out a small velvet box with a platinum engagement ring, a diamond cut sapphire shining brightly.

"YES! Yes I will!" jumping out of her seat and knocking him down on the floor. She smothered his face with kisses in front of the entire restaurant, as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Well, congratulations." a smooth, feminine voice interrupted their little moment.

"Arigato!" Akira said, her face beaming with so many emotions: pride, joy, excitement and nervousness, still laying on top of her boyfriend... fiancé.

"So I presume you were the couple Akiya-chan told me about." Kikiyo said, looking down at the couple, with near black brown eyes. Her perfect white pants suit made her extremely long dark hair and pale skin stand out.

"Akiya knew about this?" turning her bronze eyes from Kikiyo to Manten, slightly angry that her cousin kept her in the dark. But could she really blame her? If she told her that Manten was going to propose it would've taken the magic out of it, so she was off the hook.

"Well as a gift for your engagement your dinner is on the house and I'll send our best chef to cook for your wedding." smiling down at the couple.

"Wow, thanks!" she squealed, jumping up to pull Kikiyo into a tight embrace, scaring her with her strength and bubbly personality.

* * *

_Lean wit it (rock wit it)_

_Lean wit it (rock wit it)_

"Moushi, moushi?"

"I'm getting married!"

"Congratulations! But for the love of God don't scream in my ear."Akiya said twitching her elf ears to make sure she hasn't gone deaf.

"Gomen. Why didn't you tell me Mon was going to propose?" already seeing the surprised look on her face even though she was at Manten's apartment now, which he shared with his brother and younger sister both brothers were raising since their parents deaths.

"Ummm, what are you talking about?" pretending to be stupid, walking around the school cafeteria, while Inari and the kids were helping costumers.

"Don't lie, Kikiyo-san told me."

'_Damn her!' _"Whatever do you mean?" the hanyou cooed sweetly.

"I didn't know pigs flew, Akiya. Well, thanks... Mon stop that! Oooh!... Well Ki, I'll talk to you later." hanging up the phone before the hanyou could say goodbye.

"Inari, she said yes." turning to her sister who was busy with costumers asking about Akira and the woman with the aviator sunglasses.

"I knew she would. You hear that Chi-Chi, Mon's your new cousin." smiling down at her daughter.

"Wow another one." making Rin, Shippo and Shinjo laugh. Since the school trip the young ice demon started opening up more with the girls and made friends with Shippo.

* * *

"Manten get ready, cause I'm gonna rock your world!" pouncing on her future husband and mate on the bed. 

"Lets not break the bed this time babe." rolling her on her back.

-

-

RxR. I just wanted to do a chap with Manten, it seems like they never make him a good guy so I decided to change that and give him a hot super model girlfriend! See you soon!


	14. Picnic Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any stores, companies, brands, etc. used in this story.

-

-

-

Today was the day she was going to tell Sesshomaru that she was leaving next week for a month in America. For the first time since she moved to Japan she kind of wanted to stay, instead of seeing her relatives.

"Bob, how do I look?" spinning around in the kitchen in a baby pink kimono blouse, white capris, and matching pink sandals. Her hair in a low side ponytail, covering her mating mark.

"Meow." rubbing his head against her leg. Light blue stripes adorned his dark blue fur, and bored gray eyes looked up at his "roommate".

"Really Bob, you don't think this is too dressy?"

"Meow." shaking his head.

"Good, let me get the basket... Don't worry, I left a can of tuna for you." watching the retreating figure of her demon cat. While walking to his food dish, the bell rang.

(Ding Dong)

'_That must be him! Look at me, I'm actin' like a love sick puppy... puppy, ha!' _pausing to answer the door. Finally, when she opened it, standing in front of her was Sesshomaru and... Rin? Luckily, she made enough food for four and brought some juice instead of just wine.

"Hey!" smiling at the two, opening the door for them to enter.

"Wow! Your apartment is sooo nice Akiya-san!" running straight to the china cabinet. "Look at all those pretty glasses! Ohhh!" making another run to the photos on the wall. First, was her graduation picture from the academy. She was dressed in a navy blue uniform with a small matching hat, saluting.

"She really likes pictures." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, his cool breath tickling her skin.

"Rin, since you like pictures so much, grab an album to look at." picking up the large picnic basket and a red, checkered blanket.

"Ok... Wow, you have a cat!" picking up Bob while he was eating from his food dish. "What's your name?" petting his head. Confused gray eyes looked at Akiya for a reason why the child was holding him. Not that he didn't like it, just he was surprised.

"Meow?"

"Her name is Rin. Rin, that's Bob. Let's go."

"Ok, bye!" putting the demon cat down, then grabbing a big photo album sitting on the piano lid. "Ki when the picnic is over, can you show me how to play your piano?"

"It takes years to learn, but I could give you a few pointers." leaving the apartment with Sesshomaru following behind. The child looked adorable in her Daisy Mae hat, orange and white plaid dress and white Jelly sandals. (You remember those, right?) Her father was dressed in an open white and blue striped dress shirt with a tee shirt under, and faded jeans.

* * *

Standing quietly, the trio waited in the elevator. As soon as the door opened, Rin ran straight to the garden door, as if she lived in the building. 

"How'd you know, Rin?" reaching the hyper child.

"I don't know." shrugging her shoulders, and then opening the door. You could hear Rin catch her while breath seeing the assortment of flowers. It was amazing; not as amazing as her grandparents' garden at the Taishou Mansion, but still amazing.

"I take it you like garden, Rin?"

"Wow! Look at those!" ignoring the question, running to the rose bush.

"Sessh, help me with the blanket." setting down the large picnic basket. After spreading the blanket, the two adults sat down, watching Rin run around and observe the flowers.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" breaking the silence.

"I'm leaving for America next week. I really like you, and I don't want this to end." taking his hand, causing him to face her.

"I'll wait." turning his attention from her sad face to the hand holding his.

'_**Stop her, tell her to stay!'**_

'_I can't make her do that. Anyway, we've only started dating for a couple of weeks.'_

"Why so glum? Its only a month." giving him one of her smiles.

'_**Whew! Wait that means no nookie.'**_

'_Youforget, I can get just about any woman I want.'_

'**_But, she's my favorite!' _**his inner youkai whined.

"Hey Sessh, looks like you're arguing with your inner demon." handing him a glass of wine.

"Arigato, but I wasn't ." lying through his fangs, taking the glass. At the moment, Akiya was making three plates of food, each consisting of fried chicken, potato salad, and shabu-shabu.

"Why is that yellow?" pointing to the potato salad bowl.

"That's how I make it, and so do a lot of people where I'm from." handing the youkai a plate, chop sticks, and a spoon. "Rin, come get something to eat!"

"Coming!" running back with a handful of flowers."

"Here, wipe your hands." handing the child a moist towelette. "Sorry Rinnie, but you cant pick the flowers." softly smiling at the child.

"Gomen..." bowing her head.

"Don't worry, I should've told you. But anyway, I bought most of the flowers you picked." handing her a plate, spoon and chop sticks.

"Arigato... what's this?" pointing to the potato salad.

"Potato salad. Before you ask why it's yellow, that's how I make it." giving her a fruit juice carton.

"Ohhh... it's pretty good, Daddy try some!" taking another spoonful, making the hanyou smile with pride. Slowly the youkai took a bite. Rin was right, it was good, which was to be expected from the other food he tasted from her. The trio ate in silence, enjoying the early summer weather.

While wiping her hands clean, Rin asked, "Since we're done, can we look at the photo album?" staring up at Akiya with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, kid." picking up the photo album and turning to the first page. Curious to see it too, Sesshomaru scooted over, wrapping an arm around her waist to see.

"Who's that?" a small finger pointed to the picture of a pale, wide-eyed baby.

"Me."

"Really? You were so cute!" turning to the next picture. "That must be Ms. Inari." giggling, pointing to the picture of a small child with giant, long twist braids and two missing front teeth.

"Yep, she always hated that picture, that's why I kept it." chuckling to herself. For the next twenty minutes, they looked at the photos.

"Ms. Ki, why do you look so mad? And who's that lady next to you?" turning her attention to the picture of a pouting ten year old Akiya in a layered kimono and thick, curly hair. Next to her was a woman with long midnight purple hair and cat ears, trying to calm her down.

"They tried to make me do a dance. I refused... but I ended up doing it anyway." pouting her face like in the picture.

"Who was that woman?" Sesshomaru asked, nudging his head against hers. The woman looked familiar, but he could not figure out who it was.

"My grandmother, Sayuri."

"The Sayuri? The legendary geisha, she's your grandmother?" staring at the hanyou with a shocked face. For the last two hundred years she was legendary with her dancing at tea parties, and bringing the most powerful men in Japan to their knees. Later she met another nekoyoukai, Fujita and mated with him. Sadly, he died from a youkai cancer, leaving her alone with their two children, Hideki and Iva. Now she owns a prominent geisha house, one of the few left, with the dying popularity of geisha. The reason why it was so popular was because of her name, and because of the drop-dead gorgeous women of different races there. Usually some of her geishas would get modeling jobs from agencies looking for talent.

"Yeah, my dad's mom." unaffected by his surprise, she was used to it.

"Next, you're going to tell me you're related to the Dali Lama." turning the page himself.

"Nope, my grandma's a geisha, my dad's a captain on the Youkai Elite, I'm a sister to a major, and cousin of a super model." laughing at her list.

"Super model. Wait, you're related to the new model, Akira Nakamura?"

"Yep, that's my little cousin!" pointing to a picture of a skinny nekoyoukai with long brown hair and big bronze eyes, dressed in a formal kimono. For the rest of the afternoon they sat and looked at pictures until Rin fell asleep.

"Aww... she looks so cute, sleeping." watching the nine year old rest on her lap. She stroked her head gently with her claws.

It was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen, Akiya, stroking Rin's head with content as she slept. How did he stumble upon a woman like her? Strong, beautiful, kind, funny, humble, and just Ki. Hanyou or not, he wanted her all to himself. Her leaving for a month tore him up inside, even though he could never admit it.

"Sessh, let's go upstairs, it's dark." effortlessly picking up Rin and the picnic basket.

"Yes, give me Rin." taking the child out of her arms before she realized it.

* * *

"Why don't you guys spend the night?" putting the left over food in the refrigerator. 

"No, Rin has school tomorrow." sitting her up one the couch. Oddly enough, she was still holding the flowers she picked.

"There's no school, the last day was today." sliding out of her sandals. It was pretty sad that he was the parent and forgot it was the last day of school.

"There's nothing for us to change into and I have work tomorrow."

"I always keep a new pack of underwear for when Chi-Chi comes by, and the last time you were here you, didn't seem to mind." She knew she hit a chord, now he had no valid excuse.

"I have work." carrying Rin to the door.

"Don't you own the company, give yourself a day off." pulling his arm back into the livingroom. Since she was leaving in a week she wanted to spend as much time with Sesshomaru and Rin as she could. "I want you to stay." stroking his free arm. Deep down, he wanted to stay but she wanted her to beg.

"Fine, but you have to say please." failing to hide his smirk.

"Fluffy-chan, are you trying to toy with me?" plucking another nerve. Smelling his anger, she smiled. How dare he think he could make her beg?

"What did you call me?" almost snapping his neck to look at the smiling hanyou. Inuyasha was going to pay for this, having her refer to him with that horrid name.

"Aww Fluffy-chan, did I hurt your feelings?" snatching a sleeping Rin, oblivious to the commotion around her as she was carried into the guest bedroom.

"Say please, Sesshomaru-sama." leaning against the door.

"Nope."changing the sleeping Rin into one of her many oversized tee shirts. After tucking her in and putting her flowers in a small vase, she walked up to the youkai with passion in her Balinese eyes. "I wonder if you still have that hickie?" cornering him up against the door. Checking his collar, she found it was still there but faded. "Come on Fluffy, let's have some fun." grabbing his hand and leading him into her bedroom.

* * *

"Aren't you glad you spent the night?" Akiya cooed in Sesshomaru's ear. Wrapped in his strong arms, she had her head rested on his chest. 

"Shut up, wench." pulling her nude body closer to his. Every moment had to be lived like it was the last. Both fell too deep, their relationship was more than sexual attraction.

"Sure, Fluffy-chan." kissing his pale cheek.

"You're going to pay for that." tickling her abdomen, careful not to harm her with his claws.

"No-nnnnoooo!" rolling over on the bed, which seemed to make things worse. "Stop, Sesshomaru!" failing miserably to avoid his attack.

"Say 'please Sesshomaru-sama, great lord of the Western Lands.'" straddling the hanyou while wrapped in layers of sheets.

"Dad?" A sleepy eyed Rin looked at the shocked naked couple, luckily nothing could be seen under the sheets. Rubbing the sand out of her eyes, she asked; "Where's the bathroom?"

"Next door... to... this...room." Akiya managed to choke out.

"Were you trying to make babies?" cutely tilting her head to the side. Akiya looked like a deer caught in headlights and Sesshomaru just looked... like Sesshomaru.

"No, see Rin..." hoping the youkai would take over from there, but he just laid back in bed.

"Does that mean you're going to get married?" Sesshomaru couldn't help but bark out a chuckle, causing the hanyou to roll her eyes.

"No..."

"Ok. Do you have anything to eat?"

"Go wash up, I cleaned your clothes, and when you come out I'll have breakfast made." forcing herself to smile.

"Bye Ms. Kiya, morning dad!" running to the bathroom.

"What a great help you were." turning back at the smirking youkai. Sarcasm laced her smooth voice. Hitting Sesshomaru with a pillow, she put on his dress shirt and picked out her clothes.

"You look nice in that." getting a good glimpse of her behind under the shirt.

"Quiet, dog." pointing at his reflection from the dresser mirror.

"No one tells this Sesshomaru to be quiet." putting on his boxers. "You're going to have to make me." in a husky voice, wrapping his arms around Akiya's waist. He set feather kisses down the unmarked side of her neck to her shoulder. Melting in his arms, she had to be held up, or else she'd fall on the hardwood floor.

"I-I haaavvve to make breakfast." squirming helplessly in his arms.

"Are you trying to make babies again?"

"No, Rin." Sesshomaru quickly answered, reluctantly letting go of the hanyou.

"Chi-Chi said when her parents were like that they made Michael jr." Akiya couldn't help but giggle at her words, her innocence was refreshing and hilarious. Sesshomaru eyed her curiously, wondering what was so funny.

"This humors you, neko?"

"Yep. Rin-chan go get dressed."

"Kay!" the small child ran her large tee shirt moving wildly.

-

-

RxR, I love Rin she is SOOOO cute!


	15. So this is Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, brands, or labels named, so don't sue, I'm broke.

It's been a while since I've updated, what with school and everything, but now I'm back. Special thanks to FluffyRinLover for the great ideas! Now the story is going to be crazier than I thought it would!Let's get to the story!

-

-

-

After being "forced" to spend the entire week at Akiya's home, Sesshomaru and Rin became closer to the hanyou _too_ much for his tastes – at least that's what he told himself. He hated to admit it, but he had feelings for the hanyou. He was Sesshomaru Taishou, he would never fall in love again no matter how perfect she was. The first time Akiya suggested that he and Rin stay the week, every excuse in the book was thrown at her. Finally after hours of pleading and her groping he decided to stay, he really couldn't complain since he had delicious food, and most importantly, the most mind-blowing sex of his life. They did it all over the apartment whenever Rin was gone or asleep. (Even on the piano!)

After being with the hanyou for a week, he began to realize how much Rin needed a mother and how much he needed a mate, even though he would never admit that to himself. After seeing Akiya interact with Rin and her interview on Tokyo Live, he was quiet impressed with her accomplishments. He was equally impressed with her aversion to the questions about her and Sesshomaru's relationship. Due to Akiya's fame, and the few times they were seen together, attention was bought to their secret relationship. However, family and friends knew. Luckily, her military accomplishments and slight fame still allowed her to live a normal life; to walk the streets freely, without worry. She would be another face in the crowd, just like when she graduated from the Academy and first joined the Elite.

"So this is goodbye..."

"No, see you later... Here... for Rin." She handed the youkai a diamond studded hair clip in the shape of a flower.

"Arigato... she'll love it." giving a short bow.

Life is never easy for a hanyou, especially one as unique as Akiya. Why did things turn out this way, why did she have to have feelings for him? She had just met him, and now she was hooked on him like cat nip.

The whole Williams family was there, along with Kimahri, Hassan, the Thunder Brothers, Akira and everyone at Top Choice. Yura and Hiten were busy sneaking glancing at each other to notice her goddaughter was crying her little eyes out while hugging Rin. Chi-Chi was not going to see her best friend for a whole month.

"Promise me that you'll call everyday." Rin said, holding on to the hanyou like a lifeline.

"Promise!" her cat ears were flat against her braided head, her bangs covering her face.

"Bye, Chi-Chi...(hiccup)."

"Bye..." her big two tone eyes red and puffy from crying. Turning to her parents, uncle, cousin and baby brother she left to hand the flight attendant her ticket and passport.

* * *

"So Sessh, I'll call you when I land... I had a really good time with you... umm, keep in contact." She said hesitantly, biting her bottom lip. The couple stood, staring up into each others eyes, both void of any emotion to the untrained eye. Both kept their facades of being aloof; they were trained to. 

After turning his attention to the diamond studded hair clip in his hand, the emotions that he was unable to express had come full force – straight to Akiya's lips.

Her lips felt so soft against his. He pulled the hanyou closer, his youki calling out to hers, which gladly submitted. While wrapping her slender arms around his neck, she slid her rough tongue into his mouth, tracing the outlines of his fangs. She showed him what she could never say. At least what she cant say now. He took her whole essence to memory: her mouth, smooth skin and body with his hands. Damn that body. How was he going to survive a whole month without that warm body in his arms? Since he was going into heat soon and his inner youkai only wanted her, it would be torture.

Rin never paid attention to what her father was doing. All of her thoughts were on the door Chi-Chi and her family just went through; the staff from Top Choice, the Thunder Brothers, and Akira, who all left after they boarded.

In need of air, Akiya pulled away and looked into the eyes of the demon that just kissed her. Raw, pained emotion was all she could see in his golden eyes, and it pained her that she was the cause. Everything seemed to disappear around them. They didn't notice the angry stares coming from mothers and the elderly, for corrupting their children and kissing THE Sesshomaru Taishou, so it took a minute to realize why they were receiving those stares.

"I'll do just that... Rin, let's go." He said, walking away as if nothing just happened between them. Rin gave the dazed hanyou a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran after her father.

"That idiot... damn those lips!" tracing her now swollen lips with her fingertips.

Why did he have to do that? Now she would be restless during the whole plane ride. To make things worse, she would be going into heat soon, and she was aroused; her scent would affect any male demon or hanyou around.

"_All boarding flight 295, please board."_ the intercom announced to everyone in the waiting area. The hanyou snapped out of her reverie. Ignoring the strange looks from everyone around her, she bordered the plane to business class, and tried but failed to keep her mind of Sesshomaru.

* * *

'_Stupid dog!__'_

She took a seat across from her sister, with Bob tucked inside her large Chanel bag, licking his paws.

'_**Sexy stupid dog WITH a great ass!!!**__**'**_

'_You know you're not helping with our situation, right?'_

'_**But its hard not to think about him... why does he have to be sooo sexy?'**_

'_I know what you mean... Remember our first night with him? Waaayyy better than Naraku.'_

'_**Told you he wasn't your mate, but a certain little kitty didn't listen then-' **_

'_Not that again, I was young and stupid. Besides, everything happens for a reason.'_

'_**Maybe you shouldn't have let him stay the week with Rin... he's a good dad right?'**_

'_Yeah... he would be great with our kittens... wait, I didn't say that!!__'_

'_**Glad you realize it!**__**So were on the same page, Sesshy is our mate and we could live happily ever after!**__**' **_

'_Don't jump the gun now, he would never want to mate with a hanyou like me... I would be happy to stay the way we are...'_

'_**You're full of shit, Akiya. You're saying that you would never want to get married again, have his mating mark, and have kittens of your own?'**_

'_...Not now, please...' _shaking her head. Right now, she didn't even want to think about children. Not after what Naraku made her do years ago.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Naraku, its positive... I'm pregnant... were gonna be parents!__" __a younger Akiya squealed, running straight out of the bathroom of her cozy apartment shared with her newly wed husband._

_Turning around in the leather swivel chair, cold red eyes stared back at the hanyou. They were married just over six months ago. Akiya just graduated from the Youkai Elite Academy, and Naraku dropped out and was working on taking over his father's business._

_They were both so young and full of potential, where would a child fit into the mix?_

"_Ki... we... we cant have a child... you have the Elite and I have this business." leaving from his seat taking his newlywed wife's hands in his own._

"_Yes we can. I could take some time off from the Elite, and... and you can push things back a little on the business... we can make this work after a few years... right?" her big Balinese eyes hoping, praying for an answer. The Elite wouldn't mind if she took time off for only two years, which was all the time she needed._

"_Akiya, I don't think it's a good idea to have a child right now, I'm gonna be busy with the company."_

"_So you don't want it, you don't want our baby?" tears brimming in her eyes. Why wouldn't he want a baby with his own wife? Her hand was shaking over her still flat stomach. _

_Deep down, he didn't want a child. It was bad enough he was married and mated to a hanyou, who was a member of the Youkai Elite, while he was not. He did care for her somewhat to make her his, but he never really wanted a family, just someone who could give him a good fuck for centuries to come– even though he was sleeping around throughout their entire relationship and planned to keep on doing it._

_Taking a deep breath, he gave her the words that would crush her heart. _

"_No, Akiya. I don't." his eyes leaving hers to the floor._

"_But I-I thought we were gonna have a family someday?" tears running freely down her face._

"_I promise you, someday you'll have a beautiful family of your own." 'Someday, maybe never...' He pulled the distraught hanyou into a forced embrace. She didn't move, just stood there, void of everything. How could he do this to her, his own wife, his own child? _

'_I'll do it because I love him...' wiping the last tear from her eyes, the last tear she'd shed for over six years._

_The very next day, Akiya went to the clinic and gave up the baby. She was two months pregnant, and if the baby was to live, it would have been a girl. It only takes two weeks for the fetus of a demon or hanyou child to develop a gender. The baby would've been named 'Michiko'. Beautiful she would have been, would have..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey sis, why so down?" Inari asked, gently nudging her sister with her black Burberry boots.

It took a moment for the hanyou to realize that someone was talking to her. Bob climbed out of the bag into his "roommate's" lap, preparing to take a nice long nap.

"Nothing! Just staring out into space." giving her older sister a fake smile. Kimahri was busy playing with Michael jr. and Hassan on his lap, with Chi-Chi, who finally stopped crying after an hour into the flight.

"Just miss Sesshomaru, huh?" giving her sister a knowing smile. Her head was covered in a scarf, since she knew the weather back home would be a whole lot more humid, and her hair would look like a Chia Pet's. Both her children's hair was braided. Akiya, on the other hand, pulled her long hair into a puffy ponytail, with a set of thick costume necklaces to hide her mating mark.

"No!... Well, maybe I do... Inari, why do I have to be so attracted to him?" looking to her older sister for an answer just like when she was a child.

"Well, he's very attractive." earning a glare from her husband. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and the large man went back to his book.

"As I was saying, he's very attractive, and you seem to like spending time with him. From what I smell, something happened between you two before you boarded the plane." The last part of the sentence was barely audible to even bestial youkai ears.

"You're worse than a bloodhound, and you're a cat." the hanyou grumbled, crossing her arms in a childish pout.

Laughing at her sibling's attitude, she gave her a warm smile – the same one inherited from their maternal grandmother. "In all seriousness, you do care about him? Your youkai knows him-."

"No!"

"Let me finish. Your inner youkai knows him as a potential mate, now don't respond to what I said but the same thing happed to me a few times." shushing her younger sister with her finger. The younger sibling sat back in her seat and let her sister's advice set in.

'**_The bloodhound's right...' _**her youkai commented in a somber tone.

'_I know it and I hate it.'_ petting a napping Bob purring in her lap.

* * *

Driving through the busy streets of Tokyo the dog demon could not keep his mind off the hanyou, who left just over an hour ago. That little hanyou crawled under his skin and into his life, much to his protest, making herself a part of his world. Now the only way he had a decent night of sleep was with Akiya in his arms. He had to be able to touch her skin to listen to her purring in her sleep. Sesshomaru was hooked on the neko hanyou. 

"Here, Rin." tossing the diamond hair clip to the girl in the backseat, as if it was worthless.

"Wow, this is soo pretty! Where did you get it?" admiring the hair clip in her small hands.

"It's from Akiya-san, she wanted you to have it. She gave it to me before she left for New York."

He had to admit it was sweet that she gave Rin the clip. Judging from the quality, it was quite old and expensive, at least worth ten thousand American dollars. No other woman he "dated" ever gave Rin such expensive gifts, maybe just an application for a boarding school.

'_**She would make a good mother, right?'**_

_Yes she would, but not to my pups. I will not mate with a half-breed.' _

'**_You wont mate with one, but rut her with no objection?'_** his inner youkai snapped. Growling Sesshomaru ran a red light speeding home, his youkai was getting on his nerves. Did he really love her or at least care for her? This beautiful, smart, funny, imperfectly perfect half-breed who was just as strong as a full youkai, sneak into his world and maybe his heart?

"Dad, Rin thinks you ran another light!" Rin screamed, clutching her seatbelt for dear life, since he was speeding. Luckily, they were close to home, so her life wasn't in danger much longer.

"Huh!? Oh, I'm so sorry Rin... I really just need to get home." finally driving like a sane person.

"You're thinking about Akiya-san, aren't you? I really like her, it was fun spending the week with her." Big brown eyes looked at him through the rear view mirror. Sometimes he forgot how much Rin was like her parents. She always had Jin's caring nature and Yuka's ability to read peoples emotions.

"Rin." He said, taking a deep breath. Could he really explain this to a nine year old human girl?

"Yeah, Dad?"

"Nothing." He said, pulling into the parking lot.

Slamming the door of his now too quiet condo, Sesshomaru sped to his bedroom, leaving Rin in the living room with Jaken, who wouldn't dare say a word, sensing his master's anger.

"It must be that retched half-breed's fault." the imp grumbled, walking into the kitchen to make Rin's lunch.

"It is, I think Dad loves Akiya-san. Oh, I want a tuna sandwich." leaving the bugged eyed demon with his thoughts.

'_Shut up!__This Sesshomaru does not want to hear what you have to say!__' _pacing around his large bedroom, trying to keep himself from tearing things apart.

'_**You need to hear it!**__**We have feelings for that hanyou wether you accept it or not!**__**What would be so bad about mating Akiya?'**_

'_Her being a hanyou is not the problem, I realized that long ago, but I cant fall in love again.'_

'_**Kaguya is in the past. Just admit... just to yourself... you love her.'**_

"_...Just to myself... I-I love her, I love Akiya Nakamura, but I just met the wench.' _finally, he stopped pacing around his room, realizing something he knew all along, if felt so good he could of laughed.

'_**Good. You know she feels the same way. Now that's solved, when are we going to book the tickets to New York?'**_

'_What for? I could call Kagura and screw her for the entire time.' _

'_**No, you and I both know that wont sate your youki anyway. Don't you have to discuss business with Mr. Rice? Instead of him coming here go there?'**_

'_You're right, Rin and I should go, and then we can go sightseeing after.'_

'**_Sure... I hope Ki has a big bed in that house.' _**Talking to himself.

'_Whatever.'_ shaking his head and making a rare smile. He walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, where Rin was enjoying her stack of tuna sandwiches and a glass of milk.

"Hey Dad, feeling any better?"

"Yeah Rinnie, you want to go on a trip?" He said, snatching and eating one of the sandwiches before she could complain.

-

-

Read and review! Wow our sesshy's in love but things wont always be fine and dandy, see you soon!!!


	16. Back Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, brands, names, or anything else used in this story.

-

-

-

"_Thank you, and have a wonderful day!"_ the loud intercom rang throughout the airport. The hordes of people moved around like ants going nowhere quickly. The Nakamura/ Williams family strolled outside with no problem from the crowds; there was a buff, 6'6 human, and two no-nonsense youkai in the group. After going to the luggage claim, everyone pulled out a large, half-empty suitcase; they planned to do a tremendous amount of shopping in New York. While heading toward the exit, the group spotted a small crowd of people waiting for friends, family, and business associates.

"Oh gawd, my baby!!!" a young woman screeched, while running toward the group with wide open arms. Long cornrow extensions flailed about, also hitting her back. The woman, no older than twenty-two, held more power than most would think.

"Mommy!" little Hassan squealed. He stretched his chubby arms out to the woman, his mouth showing a smile full of small fangs. Wiggling pointlessly in his father's arms, the baby youkai giggled madly, with more excitement than when he was in Japan with his father.

"'Ey boi, my little baby miss is mommy!" her West Indian accent stronger than when she first spoke. The woman snatched her son out of Kimahri's arms and showered his cheeks with kisses. The husband softly growled in jealously, and Inari lightly smacked him on the back of the head.

"Aww you wa jealous, you know you's my mon!" she said, snacking her arm around Kimahri's neck and gently kissing his nose.

"I'd better be, woman." kissing her hard on the lips, sliding his tongue in her mouth. During the "show", Inari rolled her eyes, Michael Sr. covered Chi-Chi's eyes, and Akiya just daydreamed that a certain inu youkai would kiss her the way he did before she left.

"I missed you, too. Hi everyone!", giving everyone a hug and kiss on the cheek with one arm, the other was holding her son.

"Donna, how did the exorcism go?" Michael asked his sister in law.

"Just fine Mike, it seem de angry spirit of old woman took over a cow, and run amuck all over de village and ting."

"Wow, that must've been crazy." Mad cows, what has the world come to?!

"No, I've dealt wit worse."

She did. Ever since Donna was a toddler, her powers were renowned throughout her native island of Jamaica. By the time she was fifteen, she conducted several exorcisms, cast spells to help crops, and healed the sick whenever possible. At the age of seventeen, she met Kimahri while he was vacationing on the island. He brought her back to the States and they got married on her eighteenth birthday. When he introduced Donna to his family, they thought she was using him to get a green card, but she actually loved the youkai with all her heart.

After the family got to know the sorceress, they began to love her as if she was blood. Now she was an official part of the insane Nakamura and Brown clans.

"Oh, I gots us a car, ya." leading the group to the large silver van.

"Well, let's go!" Akiya yelled, dumping all of her luggage inside the trunk.

* * *

"Now kids, is everything ready?" 

"Yes, auntie. We cleaned the entire house, now can I watch T.V.?"

The pretty woman in a oversized house dress turned her attention to the small red-headed girl with bright silver eyes, nodded her head, and watched her run off.

"Yes Serena, go ahead and tell your brother and sister to get the chairs from the basement and bring them here." The small fire hanyou ran and did what her aunt told, and ran upstairs to get her older siblings.

"Angie! Matthew! Aunt Ivonne said to get the chairs from the basement!" the child yelled, turning her pretty face beet red. Angie, the oldest of the three, was a petite, dark skinned girl with shoulder length hair. Matthew, the middle child had short wavy hair, green eyes, braces, and a handsome face.

"Ok!" the two said in unison, immediately doing what their aunt said. No one dared to incur the wrath of Ivonne May Brown Nakamura.

Deep down in the musty smelling basement, the two young adults grabbed the stack of chairs and headed to the livingroom.

"Auntie, where do you want us to put the chairs?"

"Matthew, put them in the dining room around the big table." she commanded, pointing to the room next door. Both children obeyed and set the chairs around the long dining table. It's been a while since Ivonne seen all of her children together; the last time they've seen each other was when Xiomara, Akil's daughter, was a baby.

_Wow, that must've been three years. I wonder if Shiro has a girlfriend?'_ pausing for a minute to think about her children and grandchildren, Ivonne looked damn good for a grandmother; the fifty-five year old didn't look a day over twenty-five, since she was mated to a youkai, her cheating ex-husband Hideki. Her brown skin and warm, dark brown eyes were admired by many. She kept her hair short and always styled. She had the curves of a woman who birthed five children, and had a fast metabolism.

"Well, let me finish steamin' and fryin' all this seafood."

Ivonne knew that all her children and grandchildren loved seafood, since they were all cats.

* * *

Turning to the staff of his company, Sesshomaru gave the announcement that he would be meeting with Jeremy Rice, a very important investor in his company, and that he would take a vacation. The company would be left in the hands of Myouga, an old friend of his father. 

"So is there anything we need to discuss before I leave?" waiting for any response from his staff. Kagura stood in the corner of the room, eyeing the youkai. For the past month and a half, she was not with him in a hotel room. He never let the women he slept with into his home and never wanted to be in theirs.

"Um sir, how long are you going to be gone?" one employee asked.

"Don't know." shrugging his broad shoulders. After a long pause, Sesshomaru ended the meeting, going back to his office. To his surprise, Kagura was sitting on his desk with her long, ivory legs crossed, eyeing him closely.

"Maybe we could have a little fun before you leave, Mr. Taishou?" the wind youkai purred, seductively running her finger around the edge of her low 'V' cut blouse. He couldn't help but think about how Akiya's purr sent chills down his spine, while Kagura's purr was just annoying.

He glared at the woman sitting on his desk. "Haven't you read the magazines? "Billionaire Bachelor Sesshomaru Taishou Snagged by Youkai Elite Record Maker"?

"Yes... Akiya, right?" in a bored voice. "So, no more fun for us?" seductively walking up to Sesshomaru who seemed unimpressed.

"No." he said flatly.

"Fine, but I will not lose you to a half breed."

"You never had me to begin with. Leave."

Kagura left the office without a word. He walked back to his desk, waiting silently for Jaken to come with Rin and a limo, which would drive them to the airport. Four hours later, Jaken stumbled into the office with a happy Rin, wearing a pink jumper and a small matching book bag on her shoulders.

"Sesshomaru-sama are you ready?" bowing in front of the inuyoukai, while Rin rolled her eyes at Jaken. He only used formalities around him and Inutaisho.

"Yes Jaken, is the suitcase I packed in the limo?"

"Of course! You and Rin's things are in the trunk. We should hurry before we're late!"

Ignoring the imp, Sesshomaru grabbed his daughter's hand and walked out of the office with Jaken trailing behind.

* * *

"Home sweet home!" Akiya said, stepping out of the van with the rest of the clan, in front of one of the few houses she owned called home. 

"Eh gal, how many years has it been since you been home?" Donna asked, once again snatching her baby from her husband.

"Too long. Wow, the house looked better than how I left it." staring up at the three story brownstone in perfect condition.

"Well gal, I got the key from Ivonne, so let's go!"

"Ok, I just finished the crabs. Shrimps done, whiting done, flounder's done too... is something missing?" before she could figure it out, the loud sound of keys alerted her that her children had arrived .

Both sisters screamed "Mommy!" and ran into the kitchen, tightly hugging and almost knocking her onto the hardwood floor.

"My girls, I missed you so much!" Letting go of her daughters, she asked, "Now where's my grand babies?" She looked around for the three children.

"Grandma!" the two Williams children yelled, running to the smiling woman. Boo-Boo said "Gamba!" with a drooling mouth. She pulled all three of them into a group hug. Nothing could start until everyone got a hug.

"So kids, when is Akil and Shiro coming down?" she said in a slightly tired voice, after being all hugged out for the day.

"Shiro should be here tomorrow, with his girlfriend and Akil as well." Inari answered, trying to sneak a piece of shrimp into her mouth.

"Inari Iva, put that down." the older woman ordered, not even giving her daughter a sideways glance. Inari whined like a kitten and did as she was told. No one disobeyed mother, especially when she said your middle name.

"Sorry, mama..." she mumbled, Akiya and Kimahri snickering at their older sibling.

"Don't laugh!" pointing a her finger at the two, quickly shutting them up.

"Sorry, mom." mumbling in unison.

Hearing all of the noise coming from downstairs, the trio finally decided to come down and make an appearance.

"Look who it is!" Michael Sr. said, spotting the bug eyed group of siblings, pulling all three into a bear hug.

"Yo Mike, you're hurting me!" Matthew said, struggling in his huge arms.

"Oh, sorry!" he said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his bald head.

The rest of the day was filled with hugs, kisses, eating, and catching up. After everyone settled down, Kimahri, Donna, and their child went home to their apartment in Soho.

* * *

The three Nakamura women, and one girl sat quietly in the cozy living area. In front of them stood a large plasma screen television, which was currently showing cartoons. 

"So baby girl, is there someone special in your life now? Ivonne asked curiously.

"Well..." her cheeks reddening at the question.

"There is!" Inari piped up along with Chi-Chi who said, "He's really nice!"

"Really now? Well, I see my own daughter doesn't want to talk to me about her love life." She said, raising one of her finely waxed eyebrows.

Seeing where this conversation was going, Inari told Chi-Chi to go to bed. Without a word the hanyou ran upstairs to the bedroom she shared with her brother.

"Is he cute?" (Geez, this woman wont quit!)

"Ooh Mom, he is!" the youkai piped up again.

"Damn, can you let me answer the question!?" Akiya growled, crossing her arms.

"No cussin' in my house." Ivonne warned.

"Sorry, mom."

"Its ok. You own the house anyway, but I live here, and it's unladylike to curse." Both sisters looked at each other, reading the same thought: _'she should talk!',_ knowing full well that their mother had a foul mouth.

"So baby girl, answer the question."

"Yes, he's _very _handsome." giving her mother a lopsided smile.

"How's he in bed?"

"Ma! What kind of question is that!?" Her mother was known for being bold, something she inherited from her aunt, though no one was as bold as that woman. Crossing her legs, Ivonne looked at her youngest child, waiting for an answer.

"God Ki, you've been having sex since you were seventeen, and now you're afraid to talk about it." She said, smirking behind her hand. She loved to mess with her children.

"Ma." hiding her face in her hands, shaking it slowly.

"If you don't tell me now, I'll just ask when your brothers are around... I know they would love to hear about it." grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok, ok ma... he's... he's... damn!" softly biting her bottom lip trying to find the words. "...Amazing! I never knew a penis could do that!" turning to her beet red face from her sister and mother to the floor. Both women sat bugged eyed for a moment than burst into a laughing fit.

"Oh my... haha haha! That must've meant your ex sucked!" Inari chimed in after she laughed her self out.

"Baby girl, now I'm serious... Its good to know that you're _satisfied, _and if you decide to mate him, your children won't be ugly. Tell me more about him." tapping the hanyou's leg.

"Well, he has an adopted daughter, she's just the sweetest thing. I-I don't know, he could just be playing with his kid or taking out the trash, and I get so turned on."

"Oh..." the older women said in unison. "Taking out the trash is so sexy."

"Umm ok... anyway, he's very smart, he's well off, and a bit stubborn, but just being around him is..." Sighing at her loss of words, all three women smiled.

"Seems like you're in love."

"No Ma, I've only been seeing him a month."

"You really needed some dick. You're... how does Angie say it? 'Sprung', you're smitten already."

"Whatever, mom." trying to wave off her mother's comment.

* * *

"Here's your passport, Mr. Taishou. Enjoy your flight." the flight attendant said, handing the passport to the inuyoukai along with Rin's. Father and daughter bordered the plane, walking straight to First Class, sitting in the middle row next to each other. 

"So when do we get to see Chi-Chi and Ms. Akiya?"

"Soon, maybe in a few days because I have an important meeting to attend." He answered, settling into the plush chair.

"Wow, I cant wait to go! I've never been to America before, now I'm glad I can read and speak English!"

"Good." He said, quickly falling asleep.

-

-

RxR, please!!!


	17. Damn

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, brands, names etc used in this story, so don't sue. Oh this chap has a lemon.

-

-

-

"So boys, we should expect you in about twelve hours?" Akiya asked her two brothers who had her on speaker phone, standing over the hot stove in a house dress finishing up making breakfast. While the children played tag in the kitchen and the living room..

"Yep, we should be boarding in a half an hour." Akil answered. Both brothers were at the airport; Akil's Brazilian mate Lujuana was playing with their four year old daughter Xiomara, while Shiro's girlfriend Maimika sat down quietly sketching the mother and daughter. Maimika was an artist, while her boyfriend was a high school teacher.

Little Xiomara's elf ears twitched at the sound of her aunt's voice. Stopping the game of patty cake with her mother, she yelled "Hi, aunt Akiya! Guess what, mama's go-!" Before she could tell the big surprise, her mother covered Xiomara's mouth. Lujuana had seductive brown eyes, and short, curly black hair that stopped just below her shoulders. She dressed in a plain tee shirt and jeans, just like her daughter. She gently pinched her nose.

"Sweetie, it's a surprise; we cant tell anyone until we get there." she gently scolded.

"Sorry, mommy." looking up at her mother with sad eyes. Two black braided pig tails hung just below her back. She had neither her father's Balinese eyes nor her mother's brown, but her great grandmother's purple. She had curly hair and light brown skin like her mother. Sayuri was already planning to put her into her geisha house to get discovered as a model.

"Akil, what was that?" the hanyou asked on the other line.

"Nothing, Baby Girl. So, is there enough room for all of us?" He asked, hoping that the hanyou would forget what his daughter said. He wanted to tell the family the big news in person. The oldest Nakamura child looked just like his father, excluding the brown kitten ears on the top of his head and a light caramel complexion. His hair was cream colored with a brown streak going down the middle, stopping past his butt.

"Yep, Chi-Chi is sharing a room with Angie, and the babies are with Serena. Xiomara can stay with them. Everyone coupled shares a room. The only ones who don't need to share a room is me, Ma, and Matthew."

"Good, so what are the plans for all of us to go down south?" Shiro asked, grabbing his brother's phone. The middle child of the family looked like their father, but had their mother's eyes and coloring, and short black waves. Crossing his tattooed arms, Shiro looked down at his preoccupied girlfriend and couldn't help but smile, busying herself with drawing. She was quite an amazing woman. The coyote demoness was shy, quiet, and petite, the proverbial girl-next-door. Unlike himself, the tattooed bad boy- turned highschool art/history teacher.

"We're renting a few vans and using Donna's for the drive down."

"Why do we always drive down? We can all afford to take a plane there." Making the drive from New York to Maryland was a tradition in the Brown family, but eight hours in a car with restless children would drive any sane person crazy.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to. I gotta go, so see you later babes!" Akiya chirped, ending the call. Shiro closed the phone and handed it back to his brother.

"_All boarding flight 465 from Kyoto to New York, please board." _the intercom announced over the loudspeaker.

"Baby, you ready?" Maimika asked. Her soft gray eyes, covered by glasses, looked up from her sketch pad to her boyfriend. Her shoulder length blue hair and pale skin made her stand out. The most shocking thing about her was the Japanese style dragon covering the center of her back only he and Manten knew about since he did it. No one ever expected a person like her to do the things she did... Shiro being one of them on the list.

"Yep, I cant wait for you to meet my mother." easily picking up her suitcase and his boarding the plane with his family and potential mate.

"I bet she's a lovely woman."

"Lovely and a little insane." Lujuana said, smiling back at the coyote, her voice rich with a Brazilian accent that never wavered since she moved to Japan ten years ago.

* * *

"Rice, this is the best opportunity of your career. I want your stores to only sell my new line of high speed computers." 

"Really, why so generous?" the pudgy bald man asked, crossing his arms to look at the youkai. Both men sat down in the large office of the growing electronic retailer. Making a deal like this would put Rice Electronic's small chain of stores on the map, being to only retailer of Taishou Corps newest line of computers.

"Not generous, this is just a business venture that will help everyone."

"Very well, Mr. Taishou, I accept!" signing the document, sticking out his hand for a hand shake. Looking down at the oily hand, Sesshomaru signed the paperwork and left.

"Well, Sesshomaru-sama, how did it go?" Jaken asked, running to his master.

"How do you think it went?" he responded in a bored tone. Sesshomaru was grumpy all day. It was his first day in heat, and his youki only wanted the neko hanyou. Never before has his time of heat been so unbearable. Damn that hanyou!

Walking to the elevator, both demons left the large building in Manhattan, walking into the busy streets of New York. The hotel was only three blocks away from Rice's office, making it easier for him to pick up Rin and take her shopping.

* * *

Sitting a cold bath, Akiya tried but failed to calm her raging hormones in the private bathroom on the top floor of the brownstone. It was almost painful to be unsatisfied at this time of the year. She had also gone in heat. After her divorce, a toy would do the trick, but a certain dog demon affected her youkai, now he was the only one able to sate it. 

"Stupid mutt!" she growled sinking deeper into her white porcelain clawfoot tub. The bathroom walls were made of cherry wood with a rosewood finish matching the floor. Her damp hair clung to her back since she washed it.

"Akiya, are you alright? You haven't left that bathroom since breakfast." Ivonne asked, knocking on the wall since the only way to enter the bathroom was through her bedroom. For the past three hours, her daughter sat in the cold bathtub. Ivonne knew why. She had been through this with Hideki, but she was his mate, so that just meant a lot more sex.

"Yes, ma!"

"Well, I know what your going through, let me know if there's anything you need." the older woman replied, walking back downstairs.

"Sesshomaru..." Akiya answered in a exasperated sigh, dipping her head in the ice cold water.

* * *

_Sesshomaru..._

Turning his head at the sound, the inuyoukai swore he heard a too familiar voice.

"Dad, can we go to another store?" Rin cutely asked, pulling on his pant leg. Two big brown eyes looked up hoping for a yes. Both their hands were full of bags filled with toys and clothes.

"No." He said flatly, walking to the limo he rented for his trip. Without protest, Rin followed right behind her father.

"Rin, once we're back at the hotel, shower and change your clothes. We're going on a trip." ruffling her long dark brown hair, earning a smile from the child.

"Really, dad? Where are we going?" She asked, walking inside the limo, her father not far behind.

"It's a surprise."

Thirty minutes later...

"Where are we, dad?"

"I think it's Brooklyn, birthplace of some of the most famous rappers." (Biggie Smalls, Jay-Z, Mos Def, the list goes on!) He began to think back to the phase where he listened to Hip-Hop.

"Like Jay-Z?" She asked, her eyes filled with excitement. Since she met Chi-Chi at the age of five, she introduced Rin to hip hop and R&B.

"Yes, Rin."

After driving for another ten minutes, the limo stopped in front of a beautiful brownstone. The whole block was made of the same buildings, all different from the next, in style, color, and upkeep. Waiting for the driver to open the door, father and daughter grabbed the attention of the entire block. The only time limos went through the block were for proms and funeral processions.

Walking up the stairs to the brownstone, Sesshomaru rang the middle bell, taking a wild guess. A moment later, a human woman, who he guessed was Akiya's mother, having the same nose and full lips as his hanyou. Dressed in sweat pants, a tank top and a scarf wrapped around her head, the woman looked at the two strangers at her door.

"Yes, can I help you?" she asked.

"Hello, I am Sesshomaru Taishou a... friend of Akiya. I was in town and wanted to surprise her. This is my daughter Rin, Chi-Chi's best friend." gesturing to the girl holding his hand.

"I know. You came just in time, come in." her mood lightened, escorting the two downstairs to the living room where most of her family was sitting around, doing various things.

"Rinnie!" Chi-Chi yelled, hopping off the floor to her best friend. The two hugged each other like the hadn't seen one another in years, not a little over a day.

"Chi-Chi?!" It took a minute to realize where she was, at her best friend's grandmother's house. After saying a polite hello to everyone, Ivonne's voice grabbed his attention.

"You know, she's been talking about her a lot." Ivonne gestured to her oldest grandchild crossing her arms. Both the girls were watching soap operas.

"Rin cried the whole night after they left." his concentration not on Ivonne.

_Sesshomaru..._

There was that voice again, Akiya's voice. The thought of her made his loins tight, filled with dirty things he wanted to do to the hanyou for affecting his youki.

"Where is Akiya?"

"Ohh, whatever you two do please keep it quiet, we have children in the house. Upstairs, top floor to the right."

Thank God that someone was there to sate her daughter; she was too old to deal with the change in behavior and loud meowing at night. A little surprised by her response, he walked up the stairs, following her scent.

* * *

'_I smell... dog?'_

'**_No way, maybe you should've bought that toy with you. Now you're losing your mind.' _**her inner youkai teased.

To make things weirder, she was now hearing footsteps getting closer to her bedroom. With the door wide open anyone could walk in her bathroom.

'_I definitely smell dog.'_ Her inner youkai sent her a whatever kind of aura at the thought.

The loud creak of the wood floors alerted the hanyou of the intruder. Sinking deeper into the cold water she waited, holding a bottle of shampoo to throw at the intruder.

"Ki."

He entered the spacious bathroom, taking in the sight of her nude body under the water.

"Sesshomaru?" She immediately dropped the bottle and sat up straight, leaving her breast exposed to his golden eyes.

"Damn..." was all he could say. The woman who tortured him was sitting in a tub naked, dripping wet. A wet pussy... cat. (tee hee!)

Gracefully stepping out of the tub, Akiya walked up to the youkai, bringing her cold wet body against his hot dry one. She sent chills down his spine as her naked body pressed against his.

"God, Sesshomaru, what are you doing to me?" she huskily whispered in his ear, sliding his navy blue blazer off his shoulders. Her Balinese eyes now red with lust. Kissing her way up his neck to his lips, her cold nimble fingers ran up and down his arms, giving him goose bumps.

"Nothing, but I plan on doing you." chuckling against the unmarked side of her neck, tossing his white tee shirt on the floor. Running his hands across the markings on her thighs hearing a loud purr, he continued his ministrations. Pushing her against the wall, Akiya wrapped her legs around his waist, ready for what he had to give. Almost instantly, Sesshomaru's pants and boxers were on the other side of the bathroom. Her clawed fingers ran up and down his back, leaving light scratches while his right arm held her waist, and his left fondled her breast.

"Fuck the foreplay, just do me." she commanded, her eyes lidded with lust. Gladly, he did as told. He wasted no more time, entering her, fast and desperate. She met his thrust, holding her up with one arm.

"Yes, Sesshomaru! Yes! Oh God Yes!!" she whispered in his ear tightening the hold around his shoulders. She would've loved to scream at the top of her lungs, but her family was downstairs.

"Gods, Akiya, ...so fucking...tight." using the wall to support them both, speeding up the pace to a inhuman speed.

"Sessh-Sessh-Sesshomaru!" she screamed, not loud enough for anyone to hear. Arching her back, he smirked at the hanyou's stuttering. He loved the fact that he was the only one who could affect her like that. Her claws dug into his shoulders, drawing blood, exciting them both. Hours later, her climax came hard, bringing her partner's own. The panting Sesshomaru pulled out of her and carried the tired hanyou to her bed, pulling the covers over them both.

"That was amazing, Sesshomaru." still panting, her warm breath drying the sweat on her lover's chest.

"You weren't so bad yourself." giving the hanyou a soft kiss on her forehead. Their youkais were sated for now. Pulling the hanyou closer, they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Mom, this is Maimika, my girlfriend." Shiro said to his overly excited mother, straddling him with his neck in a hug/choke hold. Finally letting go of her son, she turned to look at the current woman in her son's life. She had to admit, she was very pretty. The only thought on her mind was that she would have an army of adorable grandchildren. She smirked at the thought. 

It felt good to have all of her children, their mates, and her grandchildren all in one house. Four out of the five were sitting in the dining room, enjoying dinner with the children scattered at various tables to accommodate everyone. Rin fit in perfectly with everyone. Akiya was right, she was the sweetest little thing.

"Hello... Nakamura-san." she tried her best to speak English but she was a bit rusty. Ivonne smiled even more, seeing how the coyote youkai wanted to impress her. It made her think back to when she wanted to impress Sayuri, Hideki's mother. She figured since she was a human she would hate her for mating her son. However, at the time, she was dating a human underwear model old enough to be her great grandchild ten times over. Sayuri was just happy to see her only son with a woman that made him happy.

"**Oh, no need to be so formal dear, just call me Ivonne."** she responded in Japanese. She decided to learn the language when she and Hideki were officially a couple.

"**You speak Japanese?"**

"**Yes, but I'm a little rusty."** She replied, smiling at the young woman. For the next hour, the two spoke in Japanese about her art and many other things. By the end of the conversation, she was blushing with embarrassment like Akiya was.

"Um, Mom, we have an announcement." Akil said, grabbing the attention of the entire house minus two, his mate holding his hand by his side.

"Well everyone..." Lujuana started.

"Mommy and daddy are having a baby!" Xiomara shouted, unknowingly taking the moment away from her parents. Ivonne couldn't help but smile at the child jumping up and down in front of her . That child was so much like Sayuri it was scary. After a brief moment of silence, the soon-to- be parents were given hugs, kisses, and congratulations.

-

-

-

Yay, a new baby on the way!!!

Will Akiya and Sesshomaru ever leave the bedroom???

A little preview for the next chap:

8 hours with seven children, and a teenager trapped in a van. Oh no!!!

Meeting the craziest people all in one place, the Brown Family Reunion.

"Are you a girl? Is that your real hair?" "Kiya, when you turned gay?"

"This Sesshomaru is not a woman. And yes this is mine." "No I'm not gay!"

Someone in the Brown family not so crazy.

-

-

How was my attempt at writing a lemon??? Tell the truth! RxR!!!


	18. Driving Down

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, brands, names, etc. used or named in this story, so don't sue.

-

-

-

Finally after a day and five hours, Sesshomaru and Akiya left the bedroom and became part of the outside world. Jaken sent Rin and his master's luggage to the house after receiving a call from him.

"So look who decided to join us." Lujuana said, smirking at her sister-in-law and her boyfriend. The whole family was eating and talking about various things.

"Hey Lulu, how you been?" giving the nekoyoukai a hug.

"Oh, good. Very good, since I'm pregnant."

"Wha?" She blurted, quickly letting the pregnant woman go. Lulu was grinning ear to ear, seeing her surprise.

"Two months."

"Wow!" giving her another hug.

"Who is 'dis, Akiya?" nudging her chin toward Sesshomaru, who was leaning on the wall watching Rin play "I Declare War" with Chi-Chi, Angie, and Matthew.

"This is Sesshomaru, my boyfriend." Pulling the inuyoukai off the wall to meet her, he politely the nekoyoukai gave a short bow.

"So this is the infamous youkai that has you so happy." a smiling Shiro said, walking up to the couple. "Hi, I'm Shiro, Akiya's brother."extending his arm for a handshake. Sesshomaru accepted. At least one of the Nakamura men were respectful. He then gave his baby sister a hug and kiss. Out of the three brothers, he was the friendly but rebellious one, Akil was the quiet and calculated one, and Kimahri was the loud and overprotective one.

"Sesshomaru Taishou."

"The owner of Taishou Corps?"

This guy was filthy rich, and to top it off, he was dating his baby sister.

"Yes."

"Oh my. Well this is my girlfriend, Maimika." gently pulling up his seated girlfriend who was enjoying her first taste of American breakfast.

"Hello." she said politely, being a bit more confident in her English. She still needed more practice, so Ivonne suggested she try speaking in English for her entire time in the U.S.

"Hi." giving her a head nod.

"So this is the one I sensed." a smooth voiced said, gaining the attention of the youkai in the room. "I was slightly worried with another youkai in the house." The voice belonged to Akil, who was about to introduce himself.

"Sesshomaru Taishou."

"Akil Nakamura." giving a short nod. Akil never was a man of many words. Neither was Sesshomaru. Just the look of both men said enough; respect both understood that.

"Boodah!!!" Akiya squealed, jumping on her big brother. He expected that reaction. Giving his sister a pat on the back, he put the happy hanyou down.

"Why does everyone still call me that?" he asked with an annoyed tone in his voice, rolling his Balinese eyes at his sister.

"'Cause Ma said you act like one!"

"I don't think a _Buddha _was ever in the military." The only reason he was given that nickname was because of his extremely calm demeanor and the wisdom beyond his years. Ivonne loved that nickname. When Akil was a baby, she bought him a bracelet with the nickname engraved in it.

"Whatever..." letting out a sigh.

* * *

After spending a few days in the Brown home, everyone was packing their things into four vans to make the ride comfortable and have room for all the luggage for the three days in Maryland. Under Ivonne's orders, Sesshomaru and Rin were to come too. Since she and Chi-Chi were best friends, at least that's the excuse she gave them. She liked the youkai for her daughter; he should see what he was in for in the long run. 

"Okay everyone, who's driving?" Ivonne asked the large group that was her family (plus two), who were all outside, ready to hit the road.

"I's driving, and he take ova when I get tired." Donna answered, pointing to her mate, holding her sleeping son.

"Great, baby. Now who are the other groups?"

"Ma, I can drive the second car." her oldest son said. Tossing him the rental keys, she continued.

"I'll drive." Michael Sr. raised his large hand, Ivonne tossed him a set of car keys.

"Now, the last car?"

"I'll do it." Shiro said, making all the adult family members' eyes pop out. It was a well-known fact that he was a dangerous driver; it was best he stuck with his motorcycle.

"No. Ki, you do it." tossing the last set of rental car keys.

"But ma!" the hanyou whined, trying to give her mother the puppy dog look. Ivonne just rolled her eyes and walked into Donna's van, ending the discussion. Walking to the car, she opened the trunk and dumped her gym bag inside. Everyone picked their vans for the trip. Donna had her mate, son, mother in law, Serena, and Matthew. Akil had his mate, daughter, younger brother Shiro and Maimika. Akiya had Sesshomaru, Rin, Chi-Chi and Angie. Michael had his wife and son, and a stack of food and a cooler in the back.

* * *

"So Mr. Sesshomaru, you ever been down south before?" Angie asked the youkai who was driving the van on the busy highway. Akiya gave the wheel over to him because she wanted to sleep, saying it was a "cat thing". 

"Just call me Sesshomaru, kid. And no, what do you mean by 'down south'?" looking at the teen's reflection in the mirror.

"You know, the southern states. Oh boy, you're sure about this? Some of my family members are a bit crazy."

"Like your cousin?" speaking of Kimahri.

"Which one?... It won't matter 'cause your in for a surprise."

"That bad, huh?"

"You see how aunt Vonne is?"

"Yes."

"They're ten times crazier, but it's funny, and their food is good."

* * *

"How long have you been driving?" the hanyou asked, finally waking up from her needed "nap". The road was quiet and dark, with the exception of the cars driving by. Bob slept quietly in Angie's lap. That demon cat was like a member of the family. He was Sayuri's wedding gift to Ivonne and Hideki.

"About five hours." his eyes focused on the road. Here he was, Sesshomaru Taishou, playing chauffeur for a hanyou's family. Thinking about it, it wasn't so bad. They were nice people. If a woman let her youngest daughter get her freak on in her home with a man she never met before and she housed he and his daughter without much as one word, she was ok.

"You know, it was really sweet of you to drive for me." giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I doubt you can drive anyway." turning to see her roll her eyes. Her hair was finally permed and was let down.

"I can, but I'd rather walk. Anyway, did you enjoy your heat?" giving the youkai a seductive smile. She already knew the answer, they were both very satisfied afterwards.

"Short, sweet, and to the point. It's been a very long time since my youki been sated." That last part accidentally slipped out.

"Same here, you know it was the shortest one I've ever had."

"When a youkai ... is sated, the time of heat is shorter." He could never tell her when a youkai has sex during their heat with their true mate, it's shorter. Theirs only lasted three days, usually it was a whole week. Looking up at the rearview mirror, all three passengers in the back were sound asleep, now including Akiya, whose head was resting on his shoulder.

* * *

"So wat do you tink of Kiya's new man?" 

"He cares about her. Shit, he traveled half way across the world just to see her." Kimahri answered his wife who was barely driving below the speed limit.

"She was in heat, and so was he; he needed sum sex." Being a powerful sorceress, she could sense the change in both Akiya and Sesshomaru's auras. It was odd that he didn't sense the change.

"What!? He fucked my baby sister in my mother's house!?!?" he yelled, waking up his son and two cousins sleeping in the back. Ivonne was listening to her iPod, so she didn't hear a word. If she did, it would make things worse. No one wanted that.

"Waaaaah!" little Hassan screamed, bawling his eyes out.

"Its ok, Boo-Boo, here." Serena said, putting the pacifier into his mouth, silencing him.

"Tank you, Serena." Donna said, turning to smile at the child for a brief second.

"You're welcome."

"You forget, idiot, she is grown woman. She has her own life, she can do watever. And she owns that house."

"But she's my sister!" he growled low in his throat.

"I hope we never have daughter." she whispered to herself.

* * *

"Boodah, I think she might be the one." Shiro said with his arms around his sleeping girlfriend. Sleeping peacefully on his shoulder, it felt perfect. 

"For God's sake, stop calling me that." Akil growled, keeping his eyes on the road. He really hated that name, but his family insisted on calling him that. "Anyway, she might be the one..." waiting for his younger brother to continue.

"I've never met anyone like her before. She has all these different sides and I love each and every one of them." taking a deep breath while looking out of the window. The middle child of the Nakamura clan never had a problem with expressing himself, unlike his brother, who took over three years to say he loved his mate.

"Have you told her?"

"Yeah, but I want to take things to the next level."

"Whoa, don't rush into things like this, little brother. You two been dating for what, eight months, and you want to mate?"

"I'm very spontaneous. Remember when I cut all my hair last year?" Before then, his hair was long and wavy, going past his butt. It was a surprise their mother didn't faint when she saw all that _good_ hair gone.

"This is one thing you cant be spontaneous about. Take your time with this one. You won't regret it." turning to look at his beautiful sleeping mate, the mating mark just above her left breast visible under her orange tank top. He thought back to the three years he took to court her. Taking that time, he grew to love her even more.

"Maybe you're right, Boodah." earning a eye roll from his brother.

* * *

"_This is Big Momma, we're all staying at the Holiday Inn. I ordered five suites."_ Ivonne's voice rang over the walkie talkie everyone had in their car to keep in contact. The Holiday Inn, just the thought of the place made his skin crawl. He, Sesshomaru Taishou, multi-billionaire staying there!? (I like the Holiday Inn, but if you were rich out the ass, would you even _think_ about staying there?) 

"Are there any other hotels in the area?" the inuyoukai asked over the walkie talkie.

"This is the closest one to my mother's."

"Fine, see you there, Ivonne-san."

"Just Ivonne is fine, sweetie."

So he was going to meet Akiya's grandmother, the same woman in the magazine picture, the woman who gave the two sisters the same smile. Five minutes later, four vans pulled in front of the hotel. Everyone was tired and hungry.

"Hi. We're the Nakamura group."

"Right, here are your keys." the receptionist said, handing the grandmother five sets of card keys. Angie and all the adults took a card key and set off to their suites, consisting of a small kitchen, and a living room with two bedrooms in each. The three married youkai retired to their rooms with their children. Ivonne shared a suite with her nieces and nephew, leaving Akiya, Sesshomaru, and Rin.

"Wait 'till Rin falls asleep. I'm gonna rock your world." the inuyoukai seductively growled in the hanyou's ear from behind, earning a blush. Luckily, Rin was playing her iPod on the couch in the reception area of the hotel.

"I'm tired, and we have to leave early tomorrow." Akiya whined, walking to their suite, Rin trailing behind.

"We'll see about that." following the two. Shit, if he was going to stay here, he was at least going to have some fun.

* * *

_squeak..._

_squeak..._

_squeak, squeak, squeak_

"Don't stop, please don't stop!"

"Who's tired now, pussycat?" stopping his movements.

"Sesshomaru!... Please..." she pleaded, sighing in defeat. She was begging for him to keep going. To make things worse, she was in a very compromising position... naked, with her ass up and her head buried in the pillows, while her partner leaning over, chuckling in her ear.

"Well, since you so politely asked." licking her pointed ear sending chills down her spine.

"God Sesshomaru! I hate you!" she hissed.

"I know." starting again.

"Yes! Faster!" burying her head into the pillows to drown out her screams.

* * *

"You're evil, Sesshomaru." 

"I know, and you like it." putting on his five hundred dollar tennis sneakers from a brand no middle class person heard of. Deciding to go casual, he wore a blue striped button down shirt with a pair of Ralph Lauren jeans that fit his ass perfectly.

"Whatever..." Akiya replied, walking around the bedroom they shared for the night. She wore the same jean capris the day they first met, a baby pink tee shirt that hugged her ample breasts, embellished with the phrase "love, peace, and soul" with the face of a woman with a big afro. Sliding on her pink Vans, she sat back on the messy bed.

"You know, we could just go right back to bed..." running his hands up her leg, over her tattoo.

"No." watching him closely.

"Or the shower..."

"Maybe... No, we have to go!" crossing her arms over chest. Why did he have to be so sexy!?

"Ki, you ready?" her sister's voice rang inside the suite. The couple walked, seeing her sister's family waiting for them all in Brown Family Reunion tee shirts except Rin, who wore a simple blue sun dress.

"Yep, but I ain't wearing the shirt."

"Ok, but its time to go. We're going to eat some breakfast and head to nana's house."

* * *

"Lookie lookie here." a older man in his sixties said. The whole picnic table had four other older men and women sitting, drinking pink lemonade. Several were spread across the gigantic yard. 

"Ivonne, I see you've got your whole family here." a second man said, his pot belly stretching his loose tank top. He smiled at the group, showing off his gold tooth.

"Yep, and some guests: this is Sesshomaru, Akiya's boyfriend, and his daughter, Rin." pointing to the two. Both stood out like a sore thumb. Well, maybe not too much, since cousin Kyle's Korean wife Ling-Ling or Uncle Curtis white common law wife Scarlet was at another table, beating everyone in poker.

"Are you a girl? Is that your real hair?" Ivonne's aunt, her children's great aunt Chloe asked, pushing her bifocals closer to her face, looking up at the youkai. She was sitting down in a pink long sleeve dress, and a gray synthetic wig.

"Ohh girl, that's some good weave you got there." Chloe's cousin Grace said, referring to Sesshomaru's long silver hair.

"Kiya, when you turned gay?" Chloe asked. The whole group tried to hold back their laughter. They did the same thing with Hideki when they all met him.

"This Sesshomaru is not a woman. And yes this is mine." pointing to his hair. Both women sat back in shock, hearing his smooth, monotone voice.

"And no, I'm not gay!" Akiya hissed.

"Well, you could've fooled me." her bold and crazy great aunt Chloe said, crossing her big arms. The woman weighed at least two hundred and fifty pounds, unlike her cousin, who was thin.

"Chlo, you can tell that ain't no girl." a sweet southern voice caught the entire group's attention. A round, plump woman in her seventies walked toward the group, dressed in a lavender church outfit with matching hat. (The big kind that church ladies wear)

"Gloria, how can you be late to a family reunion at your house?" Chloe snapped.

"I had to go to church. I asked for God to help me with you two." her lips turning to a smile. All three woman broke into a fit of laughter. After it died down, everyone gave hugs, kisses and handshakes.

"Nana!" Akiya squealed still holding on to her short grandmother. "Nana, this is Sesshomaru and his daughter Rin." pulling the youkai's arm towards the older woman.

"Hello son, I'm Gloria Brown." shaking his hand, giving him the same warm smile his hanyou had. "Hello, Rin." repeating her actions.

"Please don't mind my sister and cousin, they don't know no better."

"No problem... I see where Akiya gets her smile."

"Aww thank you." both grandmother and daughter said in unison.

"Well, why don't you two go have some fun. Ki, your cousin Kayla is waiting to show you and Ari her new car." pointing to the green Cadillac parked up the road.

"Ok. So Sessh, I'm gonna go mingle with my cuz, see ya! Ari come on!"

"Ok, just give me a minute." returning to her conversation with Uncle Cornelius in the red pimp suit and matching hat with a mouth full of gold fronts.

"Girl, look at you. You look like that big girl from Top Model! Go head wit' your bad self!"

"Thanks, uncle."

"Michael must be happy with all that caramel goodness." staring at her voluptuous body, making the youkai's sweat drop. Her own uncle is trying to flirt with her! Though he was only her uncle by marriage, he knew her all her life, it was still weird.

"Wow, look at the time, I gotta go!" using he demonic speed to catch up to her sister.

-

-

-

Poor Sesshy, stuck for three days with Akiya's crazy distant relatives all in one place!!!

Sesshy with gold teeth???

What's up with Uncle Cornelius???

More insanity with Great Aunt Chloe!!!!

Read and review!!!!


	19. Gold Fangs

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any brands, companies, names, etc used in this story, so don't sue.

-

-

-

Three women sat inside a green 1974 drop top Cadillac with baby pink leather interior. Biggie Smalls's "One More Chance" blasted in the vehicle. All three women sat back and rocked to the music.

"So how you guys like my car?" Kayla asked her two older cousins, her southern accent strong as always. She was of the many grandchildren Chloe had with her departed husband Oliver. Smiling at the two in the backseat, she was happy they loved her new car . It took over three years to bring the old car up to par. She molded it after her favorite fruit: watermelon.

"This is phat. Does it have hydraulics?" Akiya asked.

"Yep, let me show you." making the back of the car jump, then move side to side.

"Oh, this is hot!" grinning like a child.

"So how you guys doin'?"

"Well, we opened up a hair salon in Tokyo. We're one of the few that serve foreigners." Inari answered, smiling with pride.

"Ok, I see ya'll doin big thangs." smiling at the two. "Ari, how's the family?"

"Just fine. Chi-Chi's doin good in school, and Michael Jr. is starting daycare soon."

"Really... So Ki, got a new man in your life?" giving the hanyou a sly smile. Kayla was one of the sisters' favorite relatives. She was one of the few who didn't judge the family of demons. It took a while for some of Ivonne's family members to accept that she was married to a demon and had children with him. Her hair was a thick mass of brown and blond highlighted curls. The average sized woman crossed her legs, raising her mini skirt.

"Yea, he's over there with cousin Malik and the others." pointing to picnic table where a group of young men talked, except Sesshomaru, who just looked bored.

"Which one?" turning around from her front seat.

"The one with the silver hair."

"Dammmnnnn! Shortie is fine!" checking out the youkai in question.

"Watch it, cuz. Anyway, got anyone in _your _life?"

"Yeah, that one." pointing to the man sitting at the same table as Sesshomaru. He was a man of average build and height, had dark skin, wore dread locks, and had a mouth full of gold and platinum teeth.

"Oh, he's cute!" Inari chirped.

"Something about a man with gold teeth." the younger sister said.

"Now _you_ two need to watch it." pointing at the sisters, giving a playful smile.

* * *

"Yo man, I'm telling you, girls love grills!" Jason, Kayla's boyfriend said, pointing to his platinum and gold top and bottom caps in his mouth.

"Yo, I'm tellin you man, homeboy right, the girlies love em." said another who Sesshomaru could smell was related to Akiya.

"What do you think, Sessh-man?" Jason asked the youkai across from him. The human would've been dead under any other circumstances, but it was a family reunion; it would look bad if someone was dead on the yard.

"My name is Sesshomaru."

"What kind of name is that?"

"Japanese."

"Oh, you must be a youkai, like uncle Deck." said a man who at the moment, could not remember his name.

"Yes, I am a dog youkai."

"Anyway, as I was saying, it's all about the grillz. Sessh, I bet if you go to your shortie wit some caps, she'll go wild!" Jason continued. Seeing the confused look on the youkai's face, he rephrased his words.

"Your girlfriend would love it!"

"I already drive her wild. Why would I need some pieces of jewelry to do it?" scoffing at the comment, earning loud "ooohs" from all the men at the table.

"Ok, playa, I see you. I ain't gonna front, that Akiya is a bad chick." confusing the youkai once more with his words. Sesshomaru figured it was a good thing, considering the looks of approval from the other men.

* * *

Inside the cozy house, Gloria, Chloe, Grace ,and Ivonne sat in the house, talking over tea. Even though Ivonne's body was of a twenty five year old woman, she didn't act like one. Sometimes younger, sometimes older, she always was like that.

"You look good, Vonne." Grace said. She loved her younger cousin, but she was always jealous of her immortality.

"Thank you, Grace."

"So baby, how's Hi-dick?" Chloe asked, smiling at her favorite and only niece (living). At first, when Chloe met Ivonne's eventual ex husband, she pulled her pistol on him, thinking he was trying to corrupt her. It took a while, but the nekoyoukai grew on the old woman.

"_Hideki_, aunt Chlo." she answered in a aggravated tone.

"Dat don't matta! When are you gonna forgive that man and get back together!?" flailing her fat arms in the air.

"He cheated on me! Damn, I-I just forgive him for that!?" Ivonne shouted, slamming her hands on the table, her eyes filled with unvoiced emotions. Even after all her ex husband put her through, she still loved him. He was the father of her children, he always would have a place in her heart.

"Leave the child alone! We're here to enjoy ourselves." scolding her older sister. Turning to her only child, she said "Don't mind her, she just mad he ain't there to buy her rum and cigarettes" giving her daughter a warm smile.

"It's all right, I just don't want to talk about it." taking a sip of her tea.

"Maybe you should." Chloe said in a strangely calm voice. It was rare to hear that voice from her.

"After I found out he had cheated, we tried to make it work, we really did, but I just kept seeing someone else touch him in my head..." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "After the divorce was official, he went back to Japan and met someone else... a viper demoness, his fiancee." The whole room fell in silence taking in this new information. Never, in the twelve years of her divorce, did she speak about it in detail. She always referred to him as a "cheating bastard".

"Why didn't you tell us before?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, why? Shit, you should've called me and I would've got my peace maker and killed me a nice snake. Hell, I always wanted a new pair of snake skin shoes." Chloe gloated, referring to the pistol she carried in her black purse. She was not afraid to use it.

"Aunt Chloe... thanks." Her full lips broke into a smile, while the other two women rolled their eyes, smiling at Chloe's antics.

* * *

"What kind should I get?"

"Get something simple, nothing too flashy." Jason answered the youkai next to him. Both men stood, looking at the mouth jewelry. Cousin Kyle was nice enough to drive them all the way across town to the best jeweler in town, Le Marco.

"Nothing flashy?" (If putting jewelry in your mouth isn't flashy, then I don't know what is.)

"Nope. How about these?" pointing to the set of top and bottom gold incisor outlined caps, made for demons and hanyou's. They were something small, didn't draw too much attention, perfect for his experiment.

"I'll take them." Sesshomaru giving in, handing the clerk his credit card. He was asked to take a picture to show customers. Billionaire Sesshomaru Taishou's picture would bring in plenty of costumers.

* * *

"Hey guys, this is Rin. Rin, this is Angel, Shaquana, Diamond, and Mary." pointing to the four girls sitting in front of her great grandmother's porch. All the girls said "hi" politely.

"Where are you from, Rin?" Shaquana asked, pulling back her long extensions behind her back.

"I'm from Japan." She replied, smiling at the group of girls, who seemed to be very nice.

"Can you play Double Dutch?" Diamond asked. Her long hair in a pony tail.

"Yep!"

"Cool, let's battle. Me, Mary, and Angel against you, Chi-Chi, and Shaquana." tossing her a rope, well, actually a very long phone chord. All six girls ran into the road to start the game. Chi-Chi battled Angel and won, and Shaquana lost to Mary. Now, the final round was between Rin and Diamond. Whoever won, their team won the game.

"Are you... ready- ready- ready, set- set-sety, go- go- go, late bird, late bird!" the two turners recited in unison. Both girls jumped into the rope. After five minutes of jumping, Diamond's foot tripped over the rope, making Rin the winner.

"Wow Rin, you're really good!" Mary said, patting the girl's back. Diamond gave a sad pout that left as soon as it came.

"Thanks!"

"Girls, it's time to eat. Ya'll need to put some meat on your bones. Except you, Angel, wit' your little fat self." Chloe called from the food table, smiling at the group of girls.

"She got nerve, her old fat self." Angel whispered under her breath, walking to the table.

"Did I hear somebody back talk me?" Chloe asked the entire group. For a woman so old, she had better hearing than a bat. After a brief moment of silence, everyone continued with whatever they were doing. As soon as everyone began talking again, someone sucked their teeth.

"Oh, hell no! Let me get my belt!" Sprinting inside the house, she grabbed "The Belt". "Now who sucking their teeth!?" Chloe roared, waving the large black belt, which was well over fifty years old. Snapping the belt against the ground, everyone born into the Brown family under the age of sixty visibly flinched. All of them had at least one experience with "the belt" in their life.

"So no one wants to talk, huh? Fine!" storming inside the house.

"Wow, that was close." Angel whispered to her sister Diamond.

"Who are you telling?"

"I think we should go eat and pretend nothing happened." Chi-Chi said to the group of scared cousins, and a shocked Rin.

* * *

"Well look, it seems our guys are getting along." Kayla said, pointing to her boyfriend Sesshomaru and their two other cousins.

"Well, look at that."

"Hey, it looks like they're coming over." Indeed they were, staring at the trio in the car. All three women looked curiously at the four men, wondering what they were doing.

"Hey, baby." Jason said, giving his girlfriend a peck on the cheek.

"Hey."

"Hello, Akiya." the youkai said, smirking at the hanyou, showing off his gold cap.

"Hello." she purred seductively, standing up on her knees in the car. Giving the hanyou a small, sexy smile showing all four caps, he could smell her arousal. Maybe Jason was right, girls love the grillz. (Cause I do!)

"See something you like?" the youkai asked bringing his face closer to hers, their lips barley touching.

"Wow, look at the time, gotta go!" Inari said, jumping out of the car, looking for her husband.

'_Looks like someone getting laid tonight. Or better yet tonight – again.' _she said telepathically to her younger sister.

'_Quiet... fuckin' bloodhound.' _she hissed back, turning her attention back to her boyfriend.

"Sesshomaru, how about we go for a walk?"

"Sure." picking up the hanyou out of the car. "See you two later." not bothering to wave at the couple.

"Wait 'till I get you back to the hotel." the hanyou purred in his ear, pinching his butt.

* * *

"He-hello, everyone." Maimika said to the group of older women sitting in the kitchen. After wandering around making small talk with people for the last few hours, the coyote youkai was tired.

"Oh, hello Mai, do you mind if I call you that?" Ivonne responded. Her mother and aunt turned to look at the pretty woman standing by the table.

"No problem." her English sounding a little better than before. Her accent was still apparent, but you could clearly understand her.

"This is Maimika, the girl who snagged Shiro. Please sit down wit us, sweetie." pulling out the empty chair next to her.

"Thank you."

"Ooh, ain't you a pretty little thang! Grace, ain't she pretty?" Chloe said tapping her cousin's leg.

"Yes she is."

"You got some weird color hair. Blue? Why you chose that color?"

"Actually, this is my natural color. I am a youkai." Maimika answered.

"Oh, okay. Sweetie, can you do me a favor?" Chloe asked.

"What?"

"Get me a Colt 45 and a pack of Newports." The three older women at the table glared at Chloe. Alcohol and Chloe was never a good combination. A pistol and Chloe was never a good combination either, but no one dared to take away her "peace maker".

"Oh Lord, don't listen to this woman. Sister, you need Jesus." Gloria pointed at her older sibling.

"Oh shut up, you ain't no fun." crossing her arms in a childish pout, bringing the entire group into a fit of laughter.

* * *

After everyone ate their food, the whole Brown family and guests brought an end to a good first day. It was quite amazing to see all these people who have one common connection, a couple of freed slaves that started this family. Whatever bond those two had was strong, since a demon could smell that they were all related.

"It wasn't so bad, the food was good." Sesshomaru said to Akiya. Both were sitting on one of the many beach chairs scattered around the yard, letting all the food they ate set in.

"Yeah, it was nice."

"Did Ivonne get those chitlins like I asked?"

"Eww, they turned into you to one of them." Akiya always hated chitterlings. The smell, look, and taste always made her sick. She had no idea who would like to eat pig intestines, but some of her family members, and now her boyfriend, loved it.

"Ok everyone, time to head out!" Ivonne yelled, grabbing her group's attention. After saying their goodbyes, the gigantic group hopped into the vans and drove back to the hotel.

* * *

Sesshomaru Taishou, multi billionaire, was laying on a Holiday Inn full size bed with gold caps in his mouth. And on top of him was a gorgeous, half naked, and very horny woman, ready to ride him like a stallion 'till the sun came up. Not a bad way to end a day, right?

"I don't know what it is Sessh, but something about a man with gold teeth turns me on." Akiya purred in his ear. She licked it lightly, sending chills down his spine, running her tongue from his jaw down to his neck.

"You are one strange woman, Akiya." shredding her thong, her last piece of clothing. She pulled the hanyou into a bruising kiss, changing their positions so he was on top.

"I wanna be on top." She growled, changing their positions again. He never trusted when a woman wanted to ride. All his partners jumped up and down, pushing all their weight on his pelvis. It felt good, but at the same time, it hurt like hell.

"Na-uh, I'm gonna show you how much those little caps are doing to me." pulling the inuyoukai into another kiss.

-

-

-

Geez, these two are some horny animals!

So what's next for Akiya and Sesshomaru?

What's wrong with aunt Chloe?

Chloe: WTF you mean is wrong wit me?

8813: You're a senior citizen with a pistol, that's what!

Chloe: (pulls out belt and chases writer around the yard)

I just love it when guys have caps in their mouth, so I thought it would be funny if Sessh got some too.

Sessh: Why does this Sesshomaru have gold teeth?

8813: Shit, man, you're gonna get laid because of it, so what's the problem?

Sessh: Hmm, you're right... Can you make it so that Akiya could... (whispers in writer's ear)

8813: No way, no anal in this fic! Bad dog! (rolls newspaper and swats his nose) LOL!!!

Sessh: Okay, how about this? (whispers in writers ear again)

8813: Okay... but where are we gonna put the pole? LOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Read and review, it makes the author happy. DON'T YOU WANT ME TO BE HAPPY!?!?!?


	20. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, or any brands, companies, or songs used in this story, so don't sue.

-

-

-

Laying in a messy, sweaty, naked heap, the couple slept peacefully, enjoying the soft hum of the air conditioner inside the hotel.

'_**We definitely have to mate her!'**_

'_That was definitely something. I wonder how many men she slept with to know all that?'_ Just the thought of someone else touching his hanyou sent his blood boiling. He already knew there was someone else before him. Hell, she _was_ married!

'_**Well, just don't be a jerk and ask her.'**_

"Ki, how many men have you slept with?" He could hear his youkai calling him a baka. Ignoring it, he waited for an answer.

"My husband was my first, then I had a one night stand on a mission in Spain, and now you." She seemed not to be offended, she just tried to go back to sleep. There was no point in asking him, Akiya already knew he was a man whore, but she knew since they were together, he was only sleeping with her, she was content with that.

He had to admit it, was nice just laying there with his hanyou, breathing in her cinnamon and vanilla scent, and playing her messy hair. It was funny when she would complain that he made her sweat out her perm.

"Oh God, look at my hair." she whined, running her fingers through her messy locks. She was resting her head on Sesshomaru's chest, with her eyes still closed.

"Shut up. Don't we have to go back there?" turning his head not to yarn in her face.

"I don't feel like it. Mom left with everyone except Inari this morning."

"Why didn't your sister go?"

"Uncle Cornelius."

"Oh." He replied, knowing full well about their uncle. He was surprised she didn't tell her mate about it. If that old pervert dared to look at his hanyou, he would surely regret it. All yesterday, both sisters could sense that their uncle was staring at Inari.

"Akiya, I have something to ask you."

"What?"

"There's this ball my father's hosting next week, and I want you to accompany me there." rolling the hanyou over, so that she was laying on top of them.

"So I would have to end my vacation early... Sure, I would love to!" Giving him a quick kiss that soon became more demanding.

* * *

"Bye, mama." Akiya said to her mother, giving her a tight hug. Standing outside the brownstone, Akiya, Sesshomaru, Rin, and Bob were going back to Japan. At least this time, the best friends were not crying their eyes out; in two weeks, they would see each other again. 

"Bye, Baby Girl. Sesshomaru, take care of my baby." surprising him with a hug and a container of chitlins to take back.

"Thank you." smiling at Ivonne. She always had a way with people, just like Akiya.

The small group entered the limo and drove off to the airport. Deciding to rent a plane, they headed back to Japan.

After the twelve hour flight, the group arrived in Japan, driving Akiya and Bob back to "their" apartment.

"Thank you so much, Sessh!" pulling the youkai into a passionate kiss, forgetting Rin was in the car, but she was busy petting the demon cat. Bob rolled his gray eyes at the two. He was getting older, and wanted a mate of his own. He was around Ivonne and Hideki, now Akiya and Sesshomaru with all the lovie dovie stuff.

"It was nothing. Just make sure you turn heads Saturday night." smacking her butt as she left the limo.

"I knew you were a ass man." she yelled, running inside the building.

* * *

The next morning, Akiya called her dear friend Kagome to accompany her while shopping for a dress to wear for the ball. 

"Hey Kags, what are you doing today?"

"I was going to go shopping for this thing I have to go to next week with Inu." She didn't want to tell Akiya she was going to the ball because she wasn't sure if she was invited.

"Sessh's ball?"

"Yea." letting out a sigh of relief.

"Great, 'cause he invited me, and I need a great dress. You wanna come with me?"

"I would love to. Do you mind if my friends come too?"

"The more the merrier! So, what time is good for you?"

"Noon. I'll drive to pick you up and then we'll head. Later, Kiya." hanging up the phone. At twelve-thirty, a red van pulled in front of the apartment building. Honking the horn, Akiya jumped out of the window, in front of the van, scaring everyone inside.

"Hello, guys!" the hanyou chirped, entering the back of the van, sitting next to a pretty, pregnant redhead.

"Hi, I'm Ayame." shaking Akiya's hand. The pretty woman had her hair in two pig tails, sitting in a white dress.

"Ayame, that name sounds familiar... have I met you before?"

"No, I don't think so. Maybe I did, since my mate has a lot of business dates." tapping her chin in thought.

"Really, what's his name?"

"Kouga."

"Oh, so you're the infamous Ayame I've heard about! Kouga speaks about you a lot."

"Wait... you're Akiya, the girl he grew up with?"

"Yep!"

"Wow, it's so nice we finally get to meet. I wonder why he never introduced us?" tapping her chin again.

"There's no point in wondering, men are stupid." the woman in the passengers side of the car said, turning to look at the two. Brown eyes looked at the two. Her long brown hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"My name is Sango." giving Akiya a short nod.

"Akiya. You can call me Ki, or Kiya." smiling at the woman.

* * *

"Well, Izayoi, we finally get to meet the girl in Sesshomaru's life!" Inutaisho said to his human mate. Both were sitting down in the den, enjoying each other's company. Inutaisho and his sons shared a resemblance, having the same long, silver hair and gold eyes, only he had two jagged blue markings across his cheeks. For a man over a century old, he didn't look a day over thirty. His mate, Izayoi had long black hair touching her calves, and warm brown eyes. She didn't look much older than twenty-three. 

"Why hasn't he introduced us to the young woman? You, her father, and Kaisho were in the Elite together. He should be proud to introduce us to a woman like her."

"I just think he does not want many people in his business, even his family." taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, this should be interesting with all the people there: Sayuri-sama, Gin, Hideki, Kaisho, and so many others."

"I know, Saturday will be interesting." smiling at his wife.

* * *

Stopping the van in front of the posh boutique, the women stepped inside, looking around for anything that caught their eye. 

"Hello, how can I help you lovely ladies today?" a worker asked the group.

"Hey there... Hojo. Yes, we're looking for evening gowns." reading the name tag on his silk shirt.

"Okay. This way, ladies." leading the four women into the private area for special guests. Here, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame were known as the partners of the men of the Taishou, Houshi, and Ookami law firm. The last one he'd seen in the papers, the hanyou trained in the art of major whoop ass. After leaving the women for a brief moment, Hojo came back with three glasses of champagne and a glass of apple juice for Ayame.

"Here you go, ladies." giving each one a glass, all four politely saying 'thank you'. "Our best stylist, Ai, will be coming to help you lovely ladies." A few minutes later, a short woman in a colorful suit and a mohawk came to the group.

"I am Ai, I was told you were looking for evening gowns." Her voice reminded Akiya of her drill instructor at the Academy; loud, and void of any emotion. Staring at each woman, she had come up with three dresses suitable for each of them.

"You." pointing to Sango. "Tall, nice legs, and a big butt for a Japanese woman." Walking around the shop, she pulled out three dresses and told her to try them on.

"Okay. Green is your color, and we have lovely gowns for women in your... state." she continued, looking at Ayame before leaving to get the dresses she thought would be perfect.

"Now you, gaigin (foreigner). Nice colored skin, and curvy. You will be fun to work with." looking at Akiya.

"And you, miss. Nice chest, and well-proportioned. You look like a goodie two shoes, I want to make you a vixen." leaving once again to get dresses.

"So, ladies, what do you think of this?" Sango asked, stepping out of the dressing room in one of the dresses.

"I love the color!" Kagome said.

"It brings out your booty!" Ayame chirped, pulling a Twix bar out of her purse.

"Really? Okay, let me show you the next dress!" pulling the silk curtain behind her. Coming out again, all three women's jaws dropped.

"Miroku would love it!" Kagome clapping her hands, then grabbing another glass of champagne.

"If I was a man, I would totally do you!" Ayame said, munching on her candy bar.

"Okay ladies, here are your dresses." handing Akiya and Kagome the dresses she wanted them to try on.

After Sango picked out her perfect dress, she changed back to her hip hugger jeans and orange top.

"Kags, your turn." the miko went behind the curtain and tried on a dress. Stepping out the room, everyone's eye popped out of their sockets.

"Geez, Kags. What bra size do you wear, cause they're huge!"

"Shut up, Sango." spinning around in front of the mirror to get a better view of the dress.

"So this is the dress, right?" she asked her friends.

"Inu will be drooling like a dog!" Akiya said, grinning like a child.

"Okay Ayame, your turn." Kagome said, ushering in the youkai into the dressing area. Five minutes later, she came out in a dress that accented her changing figure. All three women gave a thumbs up.

"I don't feel very sexy. Let me try another one." she said with a frown, going back behind the curtain.

"Now that's sexy." Akiya said, pointing to the dress Ayame wore. Sango and Kagome both agreed.

"This is THE dress!" rubbing her stomach. "The baby kicked." All three women put their hands on her round tummy.

"Now, miss lady, it's your turn."

"Okay Sango, I'm going." stepping behind the curtain. "So, ladies, how about this one?" Showing the dress to the women, they all nodded their heads in approval.

"If you don't get that dress I will kill you."

"Thanks, Ayame... I think?"

"You talk about Inu drooling like a dog, imagine Sesshomaru." earning a blush from the hanyou.

"Okay, let me change back to my old clothes and pay for this... five thousand dollar dress! Oh Kami, thank goodness I have money in the bank."

All four women paid for their dresses and accessories sold at the boutique. Kagome dropped all the women off in their homes. Pulling into her driveway, she could see the figures of her mate and sons watching TV.

"Hey baby, you're home late." turning around to look at his mate from behind the couch with his three sons.

"Sorry, I went out with the girls. Did you guys eat?" setting her bags behind the closet so Inuyasha wouldn't see them.

"Yeah, wench, the best food ever!"

"Ramen." Shippo rolled his bright green eyes, making his younger brothers laugh.

"Kids, are you hungry?"

"Yes, mommy!" the twins said in unison, running into the kitchen after their mother. Shippo gave his father a look that said I told you so.

* * *

"Well, it seems like we've been invited to Inutaisho's ball coming up. Would you like to accompany me, dear?" turning to look at his fiancee with a smile. Her yellow eyes looked up from the fashion magazine she was reading. 

"I would love to. Does that mean we need to go shopping?" her eyes lighting up at the thought of spending his money. Soon, she would be Mrs. Leiko Nakamura, and would live with the title of the mate of a captain in the Youkai Elite.

"Why must you always spend my money?" turning his Balinese eyes to the viper demoness.

"What do you mean? I just want to look good for you." playing with her shoulder length dark green hair, giving the neko youkai a childish pout.

"Okay...dear." letting out a sigh.

* * *

"I must find a nice kimono to wear for Saturday." She was going to give her big announcement about her new business venture and the closing of her geisha house. After sixty years, she was closing the most famous geisha house in the world, being the only one with geishas from different races. 

She searched the inside her large walk-in closet, running her fingers over the many kimonos inside. One particular kimono caught her eye, the one she wore the day she met her mate.

_--------------------------------------------- Flashback-------------------------------------------------------------_

_After an hour of riding in the one-man driven carriage, Sayuri was growing restless. She was going to meet one of the biggest businessmen in Japan, Fujita Nakamura, and preform for him and his business associates._

"_Sayuri, you are our best geisha in the Okiya (geisha house)... do not ruin this." her okaa-san said in her usual cold tone. She was older than the woman sitting next to her by at least a century, but her mother sold her, promising that she could leave once she found a danna to support her. For over the last century, she has been working at the Okiya. She would never forgive her mother for that._

"_Yes... okaa-san." trying to keep her powered face unemotional. Sitting down in the cart, she was dressed elegantly in a light blue kimono, embroidered with sakura blossoms and orange and yellow under kimonos. Her long, midnight purple hair was pulled up in a complicated bun and full of beautiful hair combs. _

_After entering the tea house, the two geishas walked on stage for her performance. The soft notes of her shamisen echoed throughout the room. Her soft voice caught the attention of the entire room. When Sayuri finished her song, her purple eyes caught the eyes of Balinese ones. Sitting directly in front of the stage, Fujita was staring at her, the handsome neko youkai with short, dark brown hair combed back, wearing a expensive black suit. _

_'he is quite handsome.' playing the last few notes of the song._

_Finishing her performance, Sayuri bowed and left for her carriage, only to be chased after by Fujita._

"_Wait! What is your name?" finally catching up to the geisha._

"_They call me Sayuri." looking at him over her shoulder._

"_I know you have a real name... Sayuri." That remark had her full attention. Turning around to look at him, he could see the sadness in those purple depths._

"_Iku. Iku Kawano." It's been a long time since she said her real name. It was a surprise she still remembered it._

"_Nourishing..." Thinking about her first name, something about this youkai drew him in. He made a promise that day, that she would be his. _

"_What do you want?"_

"_What would you say if I wanted to become your danna?"_

_------------------------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------_

And she did. The next day, after their meeting, he was her danna. Then six months later, her mate. After seventy years of marriage, Fujita died, leaving her with their ten year old son and fifteen year old daughter.

"I have never forgotten you, my love. Maybe one day, we'll meet again." Pulling out the old kimono from the closet, a sad smile spread across her face.

* * *

"Isn't it nice that my ex husband is inviting me to his party? It's good to know I've not been forgotten." A very small smile spread across her porcelain face. Gin Mori Taishou, the ex wife of Inutaishou, stood inside her cozy home, filled with pictures of her granddaughter Rin, and a few with Inuyasha's sons. Even though her and Inutaishou have divorced, she held no ill will toward him or Izoyai. She tolerated his new wife, and even liked her, but that's something she would never tell her. Not trying to kill her was enough proof. 

It would be good to get out. For the last ten years, Gin decided to live quietly. Now she was a grandmother, buying cookies for Rin and making up for the affection she never gave her son. Turning her head, she glanced at the magazine on the coffee table, her long silver hair brushed against her leg.

'_She's very pretty. Strong, independent, perfect for Sesshomaru.' _looking down at he copy of Hanyou Life Magazine.

"Well, I should look for something to wear." getting up from the couch, walking upstairs to her closet.

Yes, Saturday was going to be interesting. A ballroom filled with ex-husbands and wives, new love interests, and family, all in one place.

-

-

Someone Akiya wished she would never see again will come back.

Meeting Sesshomaru's parents, what fun!!!

So, what's Sayuri's new business venture??

How will the girls look for the ball??

Read and review, so you can found out!!!!


	21. Case of the Ex

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, brands, songs, etc. named in this story, so don't sue!!!

-

-

-

Today was the day of the ball. It was like going to the prom, if Akiya went to hers. She could hear her sister laughing now, saying "don't forget your condoms". Spoken by someone who learned the hard way. She conceived Chi-Chi on her high school prom night in a bed-and-breakfast.

Looking around, Akiya knew it was going to be a long day. Her cozy apartment turned into a hair salon. The whole team was there, except Inari. Though she wasn't there, Akira was. The shop was closed for the day, so Jak and Yura picked up some supplies and came to their boss's apartment to help out. Jakotsu was curling Ayame's red hair and Yura was walking around Kagome, thinking of the perfect style to do. Akiya was rolling Sango's long hair into a onion bun, with the help of her cousin.

"There!" Akira breathed. It took nearly ten minutes to do the bun. After cutting her bang, Akiya put the finishing touches on her head; small purplish Momo flowers on the right side of her bun.

"You look wonderful, Sango." handing her a hand mirror.

"Thanks, Akiya." _'Wow, Kagome was right, she is good.'_ "I saw your cat and wondered if he wanted to meet mine, Kirara. She's going into heat soon." She looked down at the cat who was watching a spider make webs in the floor corner.

"Sure, bring her bye sometime. I think he's ready to settle down."

"Ki! I don't know what to do with Kagome's hair!" Yura yelled across the livingroom/ kitchen, grabbing the hanyou's attention.

"Let me see, I would put it up, then maybe add a few curls at the ends and the sides." pointing to the sides of the miko's face.

"Okay. How about I pin it up in the back, curl the ends, and leave a few strands out?"

"I like that. Now I'm the only one who needs their hair done." pointing to her head wrapped under a scarf.

* * *

"So, what do you think our wenches are doing now?" Inuyasha asked his two partners. All three men relaxed in the living room, watching baseball and drinking beer in the early afternoon.

"Probably waxing something." Kouga said, taking another sip of his beer. His three year old son was sitting on his lap, holding his stuffed wolf "Mr. Snugglekins".

"Hone Rum!" Taro squealed, bouncing in his father's lap.

"Good boy!" He ruffled up his son's brown hair. Taro cheerfully stared up at his father with bright green eyes, giving him a toothy grin.

"Taro, come play!" Yumiko yelled, poking her small head between the door in the twins' room. Immediately, the wolf youkai hopped off his father's lap and ran into the room.

"Monk, I have no idea what spell your daughter has on my son."

"_Former_ monk. Besides, she's just plain cute, like her mother."

"I don't think any sane three year old would want to sit around with a bunch of men drinking beer." the hanyou said, leaning back into his black leather sofa.

* * *

"I found it! The perfect hairstyle!" Akiya squealed, jumping up and down with Bob in her arms.

"**Dammit wench, put me down! I am way too old for this!"**

"**Sorry, Bob..."** She put the demon cat down. It was rare for Bob to speak more than six words; he never had much to say.

"Okay, well, let's get started." Jakotsu said, putting the finishing touches on Ayame's hair and makeup. He had just finished Sango's makeup and Akira was doing Kagome's. She would do Akiya's makeup when her hair was done.

"Well, miss lady, you will be getting wolf calls tonight." the tiger youkai said, observing his work. He had to admit, he was **damn** good.

"I only want one wolf to be calling." Ayame said smiling.

"Look at you girls... you look so beautiful." Jakotsu said, wiping a fake tear from his face. Akira giggled behind her hand.

"Shut up, Jakie. How's my makeup?" Akiya asked, looking at her friend. It was obvious she was nervous; this would be the first time meeting Sesshomaru's parents.

"Perfect." he replied. "Remember, I did it." giving her cousin a fake pout.

"Remember girls, use condoms. I think Ayame got the news a little too late." the tiger youkai teased, earning a playful growl from the wolf demoness. All the men were going to Akiya's apartment to pick up their dates, since they decided to get their hair and makeup done there. The buzz of Akiya's intercom alerted them of someone's presence.

"Ok, let me get a picture of all of you!" He pulled a digital camera out of his purse and took as many pictures as he could before someone knocked at the door.

"Well, hello, Inu baby!" he purred, eying the hanyou in a black tuxedo with a red vest underneath. His hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

"Where's my wife?" He asked, ignoring the comment.

"Right this way, Taishou-san." He said, letting him inside. Though all the women looked gorgeous, his stood out from the rest.

"Ka-Kagome...damn." He stared down at his wife. Her floor-length, red satin dress hugged her in all the right places, with a low, sleeveless 'v' neck. He had to wonder why her breast looked so perky.

"I'm glad you like it." giving her husband a sexy smirk, with full red glossy lips, her smoky eye shadow making her look more seductive. Pinning her hair up, Yura loosely curled the ends and let a few tendrils hang around her bang.

"Can we just forget this ball and go to a hotel?" Inuyasha whispered seductively in her ear, leading her outside the apartment to the elevator. He noticed that he was touching skin; there was no back. They caught sight of Kouga and Miroku in the elevator. Both men's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Watch it, yours are inside." Inuyasha growled, pointing to the door in the hallway.

* * *

"Wow!" both men said in unison, looking at the three women.

"Sango...you look stunning!" He spun his wife around to get a complete look at her dress. It was also floor length, but dark purple, tied around her neck to hold the dress. The back was bare, stopping just below the small of her back. The splits at the sides showed off her long legs. Jakotsu just added some dark peach colored lip gloss and dark eye shadow.

"Thank you, Miroku." She picked up her matching clutch bag and they left.

"You look gorgeous." Kouga said, giving his girlfriend a kiss on the lips. Out of the four, she needed the least makeup. She already had a pregnancy glow, so she only wore lip gloss and mascara. She wore an olive green knee dress, which showed some cleavage and her growing belly. Her hair was in soft curls, with the front pulled behind a clip.

"Really?" Everyone in the room could smell the tears coming. Damn those tears!

"Of course, you're gorgeous. It's just that now, you look extra gorgeous." He gave his mate another kiss.

"Okay, you two, get going. And Ayame, don't you ruin your makeup." he said, pushing the two out. He couldn't help but smile.

"That was sweet!" Akira chirped, hugging herself. Maybe when she and Manten start a family, he'll give her that look.

"I'm the only one left..." Akiya whispered.

"Calm down, girl. You look great." Jakotsu said, giving his boss a pat on the back.

"This dress isn't slutty, is it?" Before the model and stylist could say no, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh crap!" The hanyou jumped at the knock and almost made a run for her bedroom, but her cousin blocked her.

"Hello, Taishou-san!" Jakotsu said, greeting the inuyoukai dressed in a white tuxedo.

"..." He ignored the tiger youkai and let himself inside. The first thing that caught his eye was Akiya's back showing through the diamond cut back of her gold dress, which had a collar and a smaller diamond cut in the front, showing off cleavage. Realizing what Jakotsu said, she nervously turned around to face her date.

"H- hello, Sessh..." making a nervous laugh. Her hair was slicked to right and the left was covered in romantic curls.

The inuyoukai looked like a fish out of water; there were no words to describe how beautiful she looked to him. The gold eye shadow made her two toned eyes even more seductive.

"You look... stunning."

"Really? Well, lets get going. Oh, I almost forgot, this is my cousin Akira, and you already met Jakie." letting out a breath of fresh air.

"Hello." nodding to the two. "Lets get going, Ki." he said, escorting the hanyou out of the apartment.

* * *

"Hideki! How are you doing, old friend!?" The neko youkai and his fiancee turned around to see Inutaishou and his mate, Izayoi.

"Well well well, how long has it been, about thirty years?" giving both his old friends a hug. The legendary dog demon was in a plain black tuxedo, while his mate was in an elegant orange evening gown.

"Yes, that BBQ you threw when Akil was a pup, and..." making a nervous chuckle. At that time Ivonne was carrying their second child, but it would be rude to bring that up in front of the viper demoness.

"Good times, right? This is my fiancee, Leiko." gesturing toward the woman holding his arm. The pretty youkai was dressed in a short, black cocktail dress. The two gave a polite bow to the viper youkai. After seeing the smug look on her face, they both began to dislike her.

"Isn't it surprising that our children are dating? And without our help." Hideki said to his old friend and his mate.

"More like Inuyasha's help; he set the two up." Izayoi said.

"He takes up after his father." chuckling. His laugh was infectious, making the small group laugh at the truth behind his words.

"Oh, I thought Akira was dating the tattoo artist?" Leiko asked, offending her fiancee and making the other two confused.

"Akira is my niece, Akiya is my youngest daughter." he answered in a flat tone. How could the woman he was about to marry not remember his own children's names?

"Son!" A soft voice caught the attention of the group. A tall, slender woman walked up to the group, dressed in a expensive kimono. She smiled at everyone except Leiko.

"Mother, how have you been?" He asked, giving his mother a hug. She gave a polite bow to Inutaishou and Izayoi.

"You would know if you called more often. You know Ivonne calls-."

"Sayuri-sama, its good to see you're as energetic as ever." You could see the happy look on Hideki's face when his mother was interrupted.

"Gin, you look as gorgeous as ever." staring at the white silk floor length dress. The stoic woman smiled at her former okaa-san. Sayuri was the reason she met Inutaishou and later became a famous model. One red stripe adorned each cheek. She also had a crescent moon on her forehead, like her son.

"Arigato, you look good as well. Hideki, Inutaishou, Izayoi, annnnddd?" looking at the viper youkai.

"Leiko." She didn't like the youkai either; they all preferred Ivonne. Something about her was wrong for her old friend.

* * *

Pulling up in front of the expansive mansion, the limo stopped, grabbing the attention of the paparazzi being held back by iron gates and bodyguards.

"Look, it's Akiya and Sesshomaru!" one photographer yelled.

"Who made your dress!?" said another. They stopped for pictures and a short interview from Tokyo Live. The reporter asked silly questions like 'what's it was like to be with one of the strongest women in the world'. Then it just went to plain impersonal.

"How is he in bed?" Toyo asked the hanyou, putting the microphone to her face.

"Believe me, I have no complaints." Which she didn't. From one to five, he was a ten. You could see the smug look on his face when she said that.

"We have to get going." Sesshomaru said, escorting his girlfriend inside. After saying hello to his many business partners, they spotted a familiar group of people.

"I see my dad and _her_. Is that grandma?" glaring at the gold-digging thing latched on her father's arm, and smiling at the sight of her grandmother.

"Looks like they're talking to my parents and step mother." noticing the silver heads of his parents.

"Oh God..." Now she was nervous. What if they didn't like her, or...

"Don't worry, I should be the nervous one. I'm meeting your father and grandmother, who I might add, are very famous." leading her to the small group talking and drinking champagne.

"Mother, father, Izayoi. This is Akiya." He said, showing off his girlfriend to his family.

"Hello." bowing to the trio.

"She's very pretty, Sessho-chan." his mother said, making the hanyou blush.

"Of course she is, she is related to me." Sayuri bragged, flipping her ankle length hair over her shoulder. "Hello child, I am Sayuri." bowing to Sesshomaru.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sayuri-sama." placing a chaste kiss on her hand.

"I'm Leiko." stretching her hand for the same affection, earning a glare from grandmother and granddaughter. Her hand was left standing in mid air.

* * *

Everything was going good. Good food, good people, just good. Inuyasha was still drooling over Kagome, Kouga was showing off Ayame and her stomach, while Miroku and Sango were making out in the men's bathroom. About an hour into the party, Inutaishou and Izayoi went to the top of the stairs, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the reason why I throw this ball is to make a very important announcement. Will Sayuri-sama come and join me?" Elegantly walking up to the stage in her platform sandals, the famous geisha joined the two. The entire room was confused, wondering what was going on.

"Should you, or should I?" she asked.

"By all means." smiling down at the neko youkai.

"I am closing down my Okiya..." Sighs of disappointment filled the room. "But I am starting a modeling agency, with Inutaishou as my investor!" A shocked gasp rang out throughout the room, then there were cheers. More champagne was given out and confetti was tossed around from Kami knows where.

* * *

"Still beautiful as ever... dear." That mocking voice sent chills down her spine, a voice she never wanted to hear again. Smelling the change in her scent and his biggest business rival, something was definitely not good.

"Naraku." glaring at the spider hanyou and the blond bimbo on his arm.

"Hello Sesshomaru, I just wanted to say hi to an old friend. Right, honey?" The blond bimbo on his arm waved suggestively at the inuyoukai, making Akiya's blood boil.

"We are not friends, Naraku!" the hanyou hissed.

"Oh, what a way to talk to your ex-husband." Seeing the shocked expression in Sesshomaru's eyes, he continued. "Oh, you didn't know? About three years back, we were married and mated. Do you still have that mark?" He chuckled at his ex wife, then touched the left side of her neck. She quickly slapped his hand away.

"I told both of you I never wanted to see you again." she growled low in her throat.

"But Ki, I was the bridesmaid at your wedding." the bimbo teased. She hated that bitch, from her big fake breast to her too-tight red hooker dress.

"And you fucked my former husband."

"Naraku, I suggest you and that thing on your arm leave or I will throw you out myself." He warned, in his usual cold voice. Knowing he meant business, the two smugly left. Roughly grabbing her arm, Sesshomaru dragged Akiya to the balcony. How could a woman like her get married to a piece of scum like Naraku?

"Why didn't you tell me you were married to him!?" There was no answer, all she could do was shrug her shoulders like a scolded child.

"Answer me!" roughly shaking her by the shoulders.

"I don't have to explain to you." she whispered.

"Yes you do!"

"No!"

"Answer me!" his eyes bleeding red, gripping her shoulders so tight they bled.

"I wanted to forget! Ok! He-he hurt me, he made me..." She began to break into tears. She hardly ever cried, but here she was bawling her eyes out.

"I... I have to go..." He said, leaving her outside alone. All the wounds she had, all the bad words said to her, him leaving hurt the most. He needed to leave; the balcony seemed too closed in for him to breathe. Why didn't she tell him?

-

-

Read and Review!!!!!

Things are not going to be so happy and sweet.

Bob wants a mate.

What's going to happen with Ki and Sessh???


	22. Tears, Dates, and Cheese Steak

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything else that I didn't make up in the story, so don't sue!

-

-

-

Ok this chap has a lemon, please tell me if it sucked. Just don't flame.

How long has she been standing there, crying? Too long. Half of the guests left, her father, and that _thing _among them. It seemed she was the only one who didn't enjoy the night. Her father, Inutaisho, and Kaisho caught up on old times, Inuyasha and his partners greatly enjoyed their wives' new look, and her grandmother was taking pictures with the guests.

'_And Sesshomaru got rid of the filthy half breed.'_ she thought sourly, letting another tear slip.

"Sweetie, is the little puppy mad at you?"

"Naraku... I thought you left with the flotation device." she replied, turning around to face her ex-husband.

"Ouch. I thought she was your friend?" putting his right hand where his heart _would_ be.

"What do you want?"

"You know, I wondered something... what is it like to kill someone? I mean, I remember you used to be sad if you had seen a dead squirrel." He could sense the anger radiating from her. She was active in the Elite. Of course she took a few lives; it was either them or her.

"Those I killed were a threat." she answered in a flat tone.

"Such a calloused killer." smirking at his fuming ex wife.

"I wonder how it feels to have your wife get into the Elite while you fail." If he wanted to play dirty, then she could too. Seeing the angry look on his face, it was evident that she hurt his pride.

"I'm not the one to mess with, Akiya." he warned.

"Or what?" she smirked. What could he do?

* * *

"Mon." 

"Yea, babe?"

"I love you." Akira said to her mate and future husband, who were cuddled up on his couch, watching seventies kung fu movies.

"Love you, too. You know what?" he said, rubbing the thunderbolt mating mark on the back of her neck, earning a loud purr from his mate.

"What?"

"Let's set a date." pulling the neko youkai closer.

"Okay, how about in October?"

"Why then?"

"Because it's my favorite month, and you're my favorite thunder demon." placing a soft kiss on the top of his bald head.

"October it is." he replied, pulling her into a kiss.

"Oh Kami, will you two get a room!?" Hiten jokingly whined, walking into the livingroom. He was happy for his younger brother; men would kill for a woman like Akira. She was sweet, humble, funny, and good looking. Deep down, he was jealous. Not about Akira, but because he and a certain hair youkai didn't have the same relationship.

"Well, we're all going to have to get a bigger place to live, then." he said, smiling at his brother. Since their parents deaths, the brothers took custody of their younger sister Souten, who is nine. The three siblings shared a three bedroom apartment in Tokyo.

"Oh, I saw Yura today." Akira piped up. Seeing the excited glint in her future brother in law's eyes, she smiled.

"How is she?" Hiten asked.

"Fine. She was helping Ki out for the ball tonight."

"Why don't you ask Yura out?" Manten suddenly asked. For over two years, the mechanic was pining over the hair demoness.

"I-I cant. A guy like me doesn't deserve a girl like her. She's so pretty, and nice, and talented... Shit, I'm just a mechanic." He said, scratching the back of his head. His younger sibling gave a knowing smile. Not too long ago, he was in the same place his brother was.

"Babe, could you leave us alone for a while?"

"Sure." she stood up, quietly leaving the brothers alone.

"Baka! Yura is head over heels for you! If you haven't noticed, every time you have an appointment, she comes early just to see you!" the younger Thunder Brother yelled, still sitting on the couch.

"Really?" Did she come early just to see him? Sure, he was a handsome ladies man, but something about the hair youkai attracted him and scared him at the same time.

"Yeah. Akira is her best friend, they talk about everything. Now I want you to go pick up the phone and call her."

* * *

Sitting down on her bed, Yura studied the new types of new weave available in the catalog in her hands. She was one of the few stylists in Japan who specialized in weaves and course hair. That was one of the main reasons she was hired; the hair demoness bought in a lot of gaigin customers. The loud ring of phone took Yura's attention, glancing up to look at her cell phone to see a private number. 

"Moushi, moushi?"

"Hi-hi Yura, its Hiten." a shaky voice answered.

"He-hello, Hiten... how are you?"

"Fine... ok, Mon... yeah, yeah." She could hear another voice in the background mumbling something. "Youwanttogooutwithmesometime?" he blurted.

"Sure, that would be lovely." Only a demon could understand what he said.

"Really? Um, ok. So how about Friday? There's this great little spot not far from my apartment. The food's really good and it's really cozy-."

"I would love too! But let's make it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is great. I'll pick you up at eight."

"Can't wait 'till then... I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye." clicking off the phone.

"See big brother, was that so hard?" Manten teased.

"She said yes... She said yes..." He seemed to be in a trance, walking back to his bedroom to let the latest events sink in.

* * *

Why did he leave her like that? He left her alone and crying, but it was a lot to take in. The woman he is in love with was married to his enemy. 

'_I have to go back, she needs me.' _leaving right in the middle of a conversation with an investor and his wife.

Rushing to the balcony, his heart dropped. There was his hanyou and his enemy kissing. He could see the spider hanyou's tongue in her mouth, he had to force the bile back down.

"You worthless half breed." Sesshomaru growled, storming to the two hanyous.

"Sessh, its not what you think!" his hanyou pleaded, pushing Naraku off her.

"Half breed, I do not want to hear it!" leaving as fast as he came. If he stayed any longer he would seriously hurt Akiya. He would never want to do that. Then kill Naraku, he would love to do that.

"I hate you!" she hissed, punching her ex husband square in the jaw. He knew Sesshomaru was coming and kissed her to spite them both.

"I told you sweetie, I'm not the one to mess with." smoothly walking out of the balcony, holding his sore cheek.

* * *

"Hello son, how is the lovely miss Akiya?" Inutaishou asked, pausing from his breakfast with his wife. Father and daughter walked inside the mansion. Rin ran to her grandparents and gave them hugs and kisses and then ran off somewhere. But something was wrong. Even though his son's face was unemotional, he could see the sadness in his eyes. "What happened, Sesshomaru?" 

"Akiya and I are not together anymore." shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing of importance. Truthfully, his heart hurt like hell. The woman he was in love with was kissing another man.

"What do you mean? You two looked so happy last night?" Izayoi asked, her dark brows drawn together in confusion.

"I saw her kiss Naraku, who happened to be her ex husband."

"I don't believe it." both his father and stepmother's eyes were wide in shock.

"I saw it myself. Look, I need you to watch Rin for a bit."

"Something just doesn't seem right... Let me check the cameras." leaving the table. Even though he did not know the hanyou, he knew she wasn't the type to cheat. He was right. Looking at the tape, her could hear and see everything that happened between Akiya and Naraku.

"Sesshomaru, come." Inutaishou bellowed. After a minute of waiting, his son walked into the den.

"What, father?"

"Watch this." pointing to the forty inch televison. Both youkai watched what happened between the ex-couple, and what Sesshomaru failed to notice the first time that she was struggling in Naraku's arms.

"Hn." Now how was he going to apologize to her? Would he?

* * *

"Hi!" Yura chirped, waving to her date. Hiten was taking her out on a date! She has dreamed about it numerous times. But in her dreams, both would end up naked on her bed, or the couch, or the floor... 

"Hi, Yura." Both demons walked to Hiten's black, 1967 model Mustang. The short drive to the cozy diner was only a block away from his apartment. Shortly after taking a seat inside one of the booths, a middle-aged woman came to take their order.

"How can I help you two kids today?" she asked, smacking her bubble gum.

"Hello, I'd like a club sandwich and a coke." she said, looking up at the waitress.

"Okay, little lady. How 'bout you, kid?" she asked, looking at the thunder demon.

"Philly cheese steak, and a root beer."

"Ok, sugar." she replied, leaving the two alone. Both sat in awkward silence, staring out the window.

'_**Say something, baka!' **_his youkai yelled.

'_What do I say?'_

'_**Something! Compliment her hair or something!'**_

"I like your shirt, the color suits you." his face turning a nice shade of red. For a former playboy, this hair demoness made him as shy as Shinjo. Staring down at her, the only thing that stood out were her cleavage, but maybe he liked the rose stitched on the left side of the pink shirt.

"Thank you... So, how's Akira and Manten?"

"Good." he quickly replied. "Um, there's something I always wanted to tell you-."

"Here, kids! One club sandwich and a Philly cheese steak!" setting the food down on the counter.

"Arigato." the two said in unison, eating their food.

"So, what were you about to say?"

"Nothing!" stuffing his face with more of the cheese steak. There was no way he could tell her how he felt. What if she rejected him, no matter what Manten said?

It was a funny sight. Hiten, stuffing his face with wide eyes, giggling at the cheese running down his chin. She wiped it off his face, his red eyes caught hers.

"You had cheese on your chin." a nervous chuckle erupted in her throat. Before she could sit back, his lips were on hers. They were so soft, better than both have ever dreamed.

"I think next time, I'll try the cheese steak." finally pulling away from Hiten's soft lips.

"Yeah you, should."

'_Now or never.'_

'_**Yep, tonight that thunder demon is ours!'**_

"Um... would like to come up to my place for some coffee?"

* * *

"Yura, are you sure about this?" Hiten asked, being dragged into the hair youkai's bedroom. 

"Yes! Gods, you have no idea how long I've wanted you!" pulling him into a intense kiss. Her warm tongue traced his fangs. At the same time, her nimble fingers unbuttoned his black collared shirt. Running her fingers across his toned chest, she was quite impressed with what she felt. All those years of working on cars left him with a toned body.

"I've wanted you for almost two years, Hiten, and I plan on showing you how I feel." tossing her shirt across the room, exposing her black lace bra. The skirt came next, showing off her smooth, ivory legs. How many times has he dreamed of Yura standing in front of him like she was now? The Gods were smiling down on him.

"You're beautiful!" pulling the youkai into a heated kiss. His tongue teased her lips, asking for entrance. Opening her mouth, their tongues danced. After sliding off his pants, Hiten picked up Yura who wrapped her legs around his torso, never breaking the kiss to the bathroom.

"I always wanted to see you wet." he whispered huskily in her ear, taking a nip at it. After turning on the shower, the two were soaked in their underwear. Pushing her against the tiled shower wall, Hiten ripped her bra and panties, leaving her bare to him. He put one of her hard pink nipples in his mouth and Yura mewed, arching her back. One hand played with the other while his other hand held her up. Switching to the next breast, his tongue traced circles around the bud.

"Hiten..." she moaned, trying to free his long black hair from its braid. Finally, she did, letting her fingers run through his soft long locks.

"Kami, you don't know how long I've wanted to do this." he whispered against her swollen lips before laying her down in the tub. Softly kissing his way from her lips to her navel, Yura squirmed underneath him. Stopping at her core he could smell her arousal hitting him in waves. Giving her core a soft lick, she mewed his name.

"You taste good." eating her wet pussy hungrily till she came. Licking his way back up to behind her ear, he nibbled on the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"Please, Hiten! I want you!" rocking her hips beneath him to emphasize the point. Happy to oblige, he thrusted his length inside. First, his movements were slow, rocking with a steady rhythm with the soft water droplets running down his back.

"Faster! Harder!" she moaned, digging her blood red claws deeper into his shoulders, drawing blood. Speeding up the pace, she met his thrust wrapping her legs around his waist. Three hours later, both laid in the tub with the shower head still on.

"That was amazing!" running her nimble fingers through his long hair, enjoying the feel of the wet strands between them.

"Yeah." picking her up and tossing her towel. Grabbing another, he dried himself off.

"Let's go to bed, I'm tired." pulling the thunder youkai to her bedroom. Studying the room, it was simple in design: with a full sized bed and a dresser covered with photo albums. Falling on top of the bed, she immediately fell asleep. Laying down beside her, he ran his fingers through her short black locks as she slept.

'_Kami, she looks gorgeous when she sleeps.' _wrapping her arms around her small waist, resting his head against her shoulder.

'_**Wow this is nice... we could get used to this.'**_

'_I think tomorrow I'll visit a shrine. I realllyy have to thank the Kami.'_ he thought, right before drifting off to sleep.

-

-

Akiya and Sessh have broken up. I know, that sucks.

Yura and Hiten are together!!! Yay!!!

This lemon is for **Red-Smartiez**. I hoped you liked it!!

Big shout outs to **kcgoodman**, **Arvael**, **Alexandria**, **HottbabeSesshy**, and all my readers and reviewers, so keep reading and reviewing!!!!

I love you guys like I love shrimp!!!

The updates will be coming slower since I'm back in school. So the next chap will come around next week.


	23. I'm Still Not Over You

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any brands etc named in this story, so don't sue. I really don't own the song "P.S. (I'm Still Not Over You)" by Rihanna, and "Sweetest Thing" by Lauryn Hill (It's just named). You guys should listen to the song as you read, to get the feel of Akiya's emotions.

-

-

-

"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Akiya Imani Nakamura and-." Iva Nakamura read aloud, before she was interrupted by a loud slamming door. Her brown kitten ears lay flat on her skull, a strange contrast to her cream colored, choppy, shoulder-length hair.

"Hey girls, enjoying your stay?" Akiya asked, walking inside the posh New York hotel suite, sliding off her black mink coat to put it on the coat rack.

"The only girls here are Chi-Chi, Carmen and Xiomara." Inari pointed out, petting her daughter's braided head. Chloe, Gloria, and all the women of the Nakamura family were in the living room, looking over various wedding magazines. Chloe, however, was occupied in a gun magazine.

"Whatever. So Nana, what are you cooking for Christmas?" She asked, changing the subject. For an engaged woman, it was strange that she avoided the subject of her New Years Eve wedding.

"Um, the usual. But since you're getting married, I'm going to make my famous banana pudding." The older woman answered, looking up at her granddaughter. There it was again! The wedding! Why couldn't just it be about the family getting together for the holidays?

She said, "Thanks, Nana." walking into the bedroom she and her fiancee shared. The sleeping figure who was tall and lean, and had broad shoulders? That was her man. Woman would kill for her spot.

"Hey babe, did you have fun shopping?" He asked, his masculine voice buried in pillows.

"Yes, but was it really necessary to have someone send the stuff I bought?"

"You're precious to me, I don't want you to lift a finger." How could he say something so stupid? She was in the military, loved to cook, and was now a hair stylist; she never stayed still.

"Sure." She slid off her two-thousand dollar boots and flopped down on the bed.

It's been about a year and six months since he's seen the hanyou. Sesshomaru never apologized for what he did the night of the ball. For over a year, he stared at the phone, but his pride and slight fear would never let him dial. He left her crying. If he did apologize, would she forgive him?

* * *

"Dad, you have a letter in the mail... its from Akiya-san." Rin said, her voice somber. She could sense her father's sadness since he and Akiya broke up. She even missed the hanyou; she was the only woman her father has been with who actually made an effort to know her. Deep down, she hoped that the hanyou and Sesshomaru would get married, so she could have her as a mother, Chi-Chi as a cousin, and their extended family hers. Maybe with the letter, they could.

"Arigato, Rin. Ask Jaken to play with you." he said taking the letter from Rin to his private office. Right now he needed to be alone. He had to read the letter alone.

* * *

'_Damn, how long have I been sleeping?'_ Akiya thought to herself, looking around the dark bedroom. Her closest family and friends were either at her mother's house, coming down, or in this very hotel. All were here to see her walk down the aisle once again. Even her future stepmother came down for the event, much to everyone's distaste.

Walking out to the hall, Akiya stared down at the wedding magazines scattered all over the coffee table. Tomorrow she would go out with her sister and aunt to pick out the last minute flowers for the wedding.

'_I wonder if he got that letter yet?'_ she asked herself. Before she belonged officially to another, he had to know how she felt. No matter how short their relationship was, she still loved him.

'_December 31st, the day I'll be Mrs.-.' _

"Akiya? What are you still doing up?" A soft voice asked from behind.

"Oh, Nana. Did I wake you?" She turned around to look at the older woman.

"No, sweetie. But since you're up, why don't we take a ride? How about that park your mother used to take you as a girl?" Gloria suggested, wrapped warmly in a thick plaid robe and slippers, her head wrapped under a scarf.

"Sure." She replied, giving the older woman a strange look. She slid on her construction Timberland boots, skull cap, and beige leather jacket, and then waited for her grandmother to grab her coat.

"Okay baby girl, let's go."

After forty-five minutes of driving through the streets of New York, the cherry red Mercedes Benz pulled up in front of the gates of the dimly lit park. Most would think it was dangerous to be at a park in the middle of the night, but Akiya was well trained in the art of whoop ass. Taking a seat at a bench, both women sat in silence, looking at the pigeons flying around. The one amazing thing about New York was that those birds never leave.

"So, are you happy to be getting married?" Gloria suddenly asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Do you want the truth?" turning to look at her grandmother.

"Of course." giving her grandchild a strange look.

"No- no, I'm not. Nana, I love someone else." letting a single tear slip down her pretty face.

"Hmm, I figured. Akiya, you have a habit of jumping into relationships, but I liked that Sesshomaru." She drawled out the name since it took a while for her to say it.

"I know, but I really love-." only to be interrupted again by Gloria.

"Love who? Sesshomaru, or him?" Before she let Akiya answer, Gloria decided to do it for her. "You remember your grandfather Earl?"

"Yeah?" confused by the question.

"I loved that man more than anything. When I knew I was in love with him...we were sleeping on hay back when he had the farm. My head was laying on his chest and his heartbeat was at the same pace as mine." tapping her wrinkled hand over her heart. "Just being in his arms made me feel safe, made me feel loved. Who do you feel that with?"

"I felt safe with granddaddy... But I also felt safe with dad and my brothers...now I feel safe with Sesshomaru."

"Then why are you marrying someone else?"

"He's smart, and a good man."

"Akiya, I cant make decisions for you but I will always be at your side, along with your family and friends." patting her thigh. Watching her grandchild tearing up inside, she had to voice her opinions. She was once again going to marry a man she didn't love.

"Thanks, Nana... we should get back now." wiping the tears staining her face. Gloria was right about everything, she was marrying a man she didn't love.

"Think about what I said. No one will be angry with you." grabbing her hand for support. Walking back to the car, both women drove back quietly to the hotel.

* * *

'_I wonder what it says?' _Sesshomaru asked himself, taking a seat at his desk with the letter in his hand.

'_**Well open it, baka!'**_

Slowly, he opened the letter and read.

_Wassup? I know we haven't spoken in a while._

_I was thinking about you and it kinda made me smile_

_So many things I wanna say, so I'll put them in a letter_

_Thought it might be easier, the words might come out better._

_How's your mother, how's your little brother? Does he still look just like you?_

'_I do not look like Inuyasha.'_ he scoffed, but continued reading.

_So many things I wanna know the answer to_

_Wish I could turn back the hands of time and rewrite every line_

_To the story of me and you_

_Excuse me. I really didn't mean to ramble on_

_But there's a lot of feelings that remain since you've been gone_

_I guess you thought that I would put it all behind me_

_But it seems there's always something right there to remind me_

_Like a joke, or something on the T.V._

_Boy, it ain't easy_

_When I hear our song, I get that same old feeling (I always thought 'Sweetest Thing' by Lauryn Hill described you, except your pale. Lol!) _

_Wish I could press rewind_

_Turn back the hands of time_

_And I shouldn't be telling you_

"I remember that song, she played it a lot that week Rin and I were there."

_Did you know I kept all of your pictures_

_Haven't got the strength to part with them yet_

_Oh no..._

_Tired to erase the way your kisses taste_

_But there's some things a girl can never forget_

_Don't you know I've tired and I've tried to get you off my mind_

_But it don't get no better as each day goes by_

_And I'm lost and confused, I've got nothing to lose_

_Hope to hear from you soon..._

_P.S. I'm still not over you... _

"I'm still not over you..." he read out loud to himself. How many times has he stared at the phone or deliberately walked past Akiya's apartment hoping to catch her? Too many timeswalking past Top Choice hoping to catching a glimpse of her, but he never did. Fate had a way of screwing with him.

"Jaken, get me a pilot, I'm going to America." He said over the intercom, taking a second look at the address, which came from the Angora Hotel in New York.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!" The imp shrieked over the intercom. Stopping his forced game of 'Barbie Wrestling', he ran and called his master's private pilot.

* * *

"Ok ladies, let's head out!" Iva yelled, slinging her leather purse over her shoulder. Inari and Akiya sat down, quietly finishing their hot chocolate in the living room of the suite.

"Yes, aunt Iva." Both women said in unison. All three women grabbed their coats and left out into the cold streets of New York.

"So Akiya, do you know what kind of flowers you want?" Inari asked. All three women were walking to the train station, much to Iva's distaste. Their aunt was not used to the smell and noise of the New York subway.

"He said roses."

"Is it just his wedding?" Iva asked, her purple eyes bore into her Balinese eyes. Crossing her arms in her brown suede coat, she rolled her eyes.

"Look at that! There's a flower shop right next to the train station!" Inari cheered, hoping that Iva would not continue. That was one thing Akira shared with her mother's persistence. No wonder Iva never had a mate.

"Thank the Kami! Let's get these damn roses!" the older demoness said, walking inside the store. After an hour of looking through different types of roses, they picked twelve dozen blood red ones.

"Okay, so that's done, let's get something to eat." Inari said.

"So girls, do you know a good place to eat?" Iva asked her nieces.

"Yeah, there's this nice restaurant where you can sit outside and eat. Not far from here."

"Great, cause I'm in the mood for fish!" grabbing both girls by the arms.

"What can I do for you lovely ladies this afternoon?" the waiter asked, scanning the three women. Taking interest in Iva, he spoke. "I would be glad to help you with anything, lovely. Has anyone ever told you that you look like that model Akira, only prettier?"

"Actually, I have. She's my daughter. Sweetie, I am old enough to be your grandmother." She said, snatching the menu from his hand. After his shock, he handed the sisters menus and left in a daze.

"Maybe that's a sign for you to start dating again, aunt Iva." Akiya teased, earning a playful growl from the demoness.

"So aunt, when is Manten and Akira coming?" Inari asked as she looked through the menu.

"Soon, probably tomorrow. They seem happy, but things aren't what they seem, right Akiya?" turning her head to the hanyou.

"Not now... please..." looking back to the menu.

"Well, they said they're bringing his brother and his fiancee along too."

"Of course, they're my friends. It's going to be nice to have all my friends and family together for the holidays." Akiya chirped, happy at the thought. "It was really a lovely wedding, small and simple. Nothing flashy."

"Nothing flashy. What do you call this wedding?" her aunt asked.

"Over the top. Ten bridesmaids and groomsmen, three flower girls, and eight hundred guest. Oh, let's not forget were having it in a cathedral. I wanted it on a beach, and I always wanted to be married by reverend Howard. Plus, my wedding dress looks like a wedding cake." she ended with a sad smirk.

"Well he can eat you." Inari teased, but it did little to help. "Waiter?" she called.

"Yes, are you ready to order?" another waiter asked. The first one seemed to still be in shock.

"Yes I'll have..."

* * *

"No wait! Remember when mom and grandma thought it was funny to dress us up in those kimonos and dance for her friends." Inari said, pausing from her shrimp salad.

"Inari, I hated that! She has us and Akira dance with those fans and thick slippers!"

"I thought you girls looked adorable." Iva said, taking a bite of her bluefish.

"Of course you did, you were with _them_." Akiya growled, eying her aunt. All their lives, Sayuri wanted them to become geishas for her and later models. The legendary geisha was one of the few okaa-sans who never followed traditional practices. She never sold her maiko's virginity to finally become a geisha, but they had to lose it. Her okiya was more of a passageway for models, which made her more famous. Only Akira became a geisha-turned model. Her first was a shark youkai she was dating in highschool.

"Ouch, you know..." pausing, sensing the change in Akiya's aura. Looking at the young woman, she could see the excitement in her Balinese eyes.

"Hello, Akiya." a smooth voice caught the attention of the three nekos.

"Hey, I didn't expect you here." Akiya said, looking up at the figure by their table.

-

-

Wow, Akiya's getting married!! But it's not Sessh, so who is it?

She seems to not want to go through with the wedding, is she going to bail out? Will her fiancee allow it?

It looks like Manten and Akira are married and Hiten and Yura are engaged! Yay!!!

More insanity coming up in the next chapter!

Read and Review!!!


	24. We Cant Be Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, etc. named in this story. I really don't own the song We Can't Be Friends by Deborah Cox, so don't sue!!!

-

-

-

"Neither did I, Akiya. You look well." the inuyoukai said, taking in her attire. She was dressed in a close fitting red leather jacket with matching high heel boots, his favorite color. Her hair seemed shorter by at least six inches, the same length as her sister's.

"You look good too, Sessh. Oh, this is my aunt Iva, and you already know Inari." gesturing to the two women sitting with her.

"Hello." nodding his head to the two. It felt good to see his hanyou again, especially when she called him Sessh. She would always be his no matter what; she was his and he was hers.

"It's good to see you, Sesshomaru. How's Rin?" the older Nakamura sister asked.

"Fine, she got taller. How is Chi-Chi and Michael jr.?"

"Good." smiling up at the youkai. He remembered her son's name.

"Well, give me a hug!" the hanyou said, stretching out her arms. Taking her left hand he pulled her up and caught glimpse of a diamond incrusted engagement ring.

"You're getting married?" he softly asked, still holding her hand. Breathing in her scent, she was with another man, a fox youkai.

"Yeah, I got engaged six months ago. He's a really good man..." she rambled on.

"He is a lucky man... I should know." massaging her small hand in his. How long has she longed for his touch? It felt like heaven.

"Um... when we... it was not on the best terms. Let's be friends. I wouldn't ask you to come to the wedding if you wanted to... but I would never ask that of you." stammering with her words.

"Yeah, here's my number. Give me a call and we'll get together." handing her his personal card, the one he gives to the women he meets.

"Yes, I'd like that." pulling him into a hug. Both stood there for at least five minutes, just holding each other, breathing in their scents. Both mixed with another's, but still the same.

"Ki, sweetie, we have to get back." Iva pointed to her silver watch. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and they needed to prepare for more guest and cook for the holiday dinner.

"Ok." slowly pulling away from her Sesshomaru. "I'll hopefully see you later." quickly kissing his cheek. All three women left saying a quick goodbye and paying their separate bills.

"I'm going to guess that was your ex." Iva said to her youngest niece.

"Yes... he was."

"You know, Kiya-chan, it's okay if you don't want to go through with this." It's been years since her aunt called Akiya that. No other words were exchanged on the way back to the posh hotel.

"Please, don't tell him about it." the hanyou pleaded to her sister and aunt. Both women rolled their eyes at the request. Why did she jump into another relationship after Sesshomaru, only to get married to a man she didn't love? The once powerful independent hanyou was now a trophy piece, to a man who only wanted to show her off. The woman respected for her military status was soon to be trophy wife.

Entering the expensive hotel suite, her small family along with her fiancee were all eating quietly in the kitchen and livingroom. Akiya could tell that her soon-to-be husband did not like that (with the exception of her father), the whole family came by every single day. He was not used to a house full of children in one place. Aunt Chloe made it widely known that she did not like him, but he had it easy compared to Leiko. The senior citizen tried to kill her whenever she came by.

"Hey, sweetie, how have you been?" he asked, pulling the hanyou into an embrace. Breathing in her scent, he could smell dog, guessing it was one of her many friends.

"Fine. Got the roses!" giving the kitsune a chaste kiss.

"Great."

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go to the balcony and get some air." hastily walking to the balcony in her bedroom. Listening for any sound of her fiancee nearby, she pulled out her cell phone. She pulled out Sesshomaru's card from her coat pocket and dialed.

"Hello?" a smooth voice answered. The very sound of his voice make her knees buckle.

"Hi, Sessh." she said after a short pause, slowing her raging heartbeat.

"Akiya, its good to hear your voice."

"Look, there's this bar not far from Mama's house... See, it's not really not my... fiancee's style to go to those type of clubs... I know it's not your's either, but it would be nice if you went with me cause-."

"I'll go. I never knew you were the type to fumble with your words." chuckling at how nervous she sounded.

"Great! Um... meet me at..."

* * *

"Hey."

"Hay is for horses. The last time I checked, you were a cat." taking the nervous hanyou's hand into the small club. Soft jazz echoed throughout the room. Every patron sat down quietly by the bar or a table, bobbing their heads to the pleasant sounds. Sliding a chair for Akiya, Sesshomaru took a seat beside her by the bar.

"Right after my divorce, this was my favorite place to hang out before I went back to Japan." she commented.

"Not a lot of noise, I like that." His golden eyes were not on her, but the earthy looking woman walking on the small stage.

"Hey everyone. We have some special guest preforming tonight." raising her arms for cheers, the crowed obeyed. Once it died down she continued. "We have duet performers, show some love for Donna Corley and B.J.!" She quickly left the stage, then a suavely dressed man and woman walked on, grabbing their microphones. The small band behind them started to play.

B.J: _To just act like we never were_

_To come around and not show hurt_

_How dare we greet by shaking hands_

_Just months ago I was your man_

The words to the song struck a chord in the inuyoukai's heart. The words the man was singing were very true. Turning to his right to look at the hanyou who held his heart, he could tell she thought the same thing.

_Verbally we agreed _

_It was over and we were through_

_I'm trying to compose myself_

_But I just cant get over you, girl_

Donna & B.J.:(chorus)

_We cant be friends x3_

'_Cause I'm still in love with you_

No, they'll never be friends, they fell too hard for each other. After little over a month of dating, their inner youkai's chose them as mates. Now look how things turned out. It seemed like fate wanted to test them. She was still in love with him, and it hurt like hell to know she would soon belong to another.

Donna:_ I went to my mother's house and saw your car there_

_To her, you're still family, and it don't seem fair_

_For everyone to just go on_

_And I've tried and I can't do it_

_Cause I'm still torn_

_I've tried to think of you _

_As just another love in my past_

_That didn't last_

_But it's not that simple_

Donna& B.J.: (chorus)

_You may see me staring _

_Or catch me in a daze_

_You may see me hang my head_

_When you come my way_

_Don't get too close to me_

_And expect me to behave_

_I might steal a kiss_

_If you come near my face_

Bringing her sad face to his, stealing a kiss so full of emotion, it almost bought her to tears. Looking into those golden pools, she could see the apology he never said a year and a half ago. Kissing him, she showed her forgiveness pulling his body closer to hers.

_What I'm trying to say..._

(chorus out)

"Please forgive me, Akiya." burying his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent like he needed it to live.

"Its ok. I'm sorry I never tried to explain what happened." _'Sorry I got engaged.'_ she thought sourly.

"Come with me back to my hotel."

"Sure."

* * *

Tiny bits of sunlight filtered through the window curtains, burning through her eyelids. Pausing to open her second set of eyelids, Akiya opened her eyes to a pale, hard chest. Breathing in the masculine scent that was only his, she smiled and shed a tear at the same time.

How could she? She was going to be a married woman in over a week. Sleeping with another man was unacceptable, even if it was the man she truly loved. Holding his naked form closer to hers, she cried on his chest.

Feeling something wet on his chest, Sesshomaru woke from his slumber only to see Akiya crying against him. There were no words to say to her. What they did was wrong and they both knew it, but it felt so right. Looking down, he had to bite back the urge to tell her to stay, to be his, but he ruined that chance a long time ago. If he would've called, would they be together right now? Or would she have slammed the phone in his ear? She still had Naraku's mark, not the kitsune's, looking down at the two puncture wounds. How would she look if it were his mark instead? He bet it would look good.

"I need to go..." she whispered.

"Not yet... just a little longer." Drifting, their eyes back to sleep. Hours later, Akiya woke up, took a shower, got dressed, and left before the youkai could notice her fading scent. This afternoon, New York didn't seem much like home as it used to. Maybe it wasn't home, maybe someone else was. The streets seemed colder, as if they hated her for what she did, but she wasn't sure what.

"How the fuck am I going to explain this to him?" she asked herself out loud. Catching a cab, she went back to the Angora, thinking of an excuse for her fiancee. Leaving the cab, the hanyou jumped on the balcony, knowing he was being threatened by her great aunt Chloe right now. Much to her dislike, he was not. Sitting at the edge of the bed, the kitsune was playing with her fourteen month old niece, Carmen. Catching sight of her aunt, she squealed and pointed to the window.

"What are you pointing at, kid?" he asked. Cooing, she bounced on his thighs.

"Oh, hell!" she whispered to herself. Thinking up a quick plan, she prayed that the baby would go along with it. She purred softly enough for only nekos, inus, and bats to hear.

"**Make him go into the kitchen."** she purred in nekoyoukai.

"**Auntie!"** She squealed, giggling at her aunt.

"**Hi... Please, Carmen, make him leave without him seeing me!"**

"**Ok!"** She faked a cry for attention. Knowing full well he had no idea how to handle crying children, he sped into the kitchen to give the baby to someone. Giving the baby to Akil, she immediately stopped crying, as if nothing happened.

Sliding inside, Akiya stripped out her clothes and into something different. She thanked whatever god she could think of at the time that the fox didn't notice she was gone all night. Since she left as he slept and she was gone that morning, he figured she was out with the girls again. Twitching her elf ears, she could hear the voices of Akira, Jakotsu, Yura, and the Thunder siblings. It was nice to see everyone getting along. Even Chloe took a liking to the Miyamoto siblings. If she liked you, you were set for life in the family.

"Hi, everyone!" gaining the attention of the new guest. Hugs, kisses, and squeals later, things finally calmed down in the suite, making it possible for everyone to settle in.

"You know we have to hang out. It's me and Yura's first time in the States." Jakotsu said, pulling one of his bosses into a tight hug once again.

"We will, ASAP. You don't mind, right, baby?" Akiya asked, turning around to look at the kitsune. It made her think about Shippo, which made her think about Inuyasha. She loved that hanyou like a brother. It was too bad that he or Koga and their family could attend the wedding because of work.

"No." shrugging his broad shoulders. In seven days she would be his, he would have claimed one of the strongest hanyous of all time.

"Well, everyone who is cooking for tomorrow let's get going!" she shouted. Standing up was Lujuana, Donna, Chloe, Gloria, Inari, Iva, Akira, Ivonne, Angie, Chi-Chi, and Xiomara. The females split into three cars.

* * *

Looking around her kitchen, Ivonne almost had a heart attack. It looked worse than the time she tried to teach Sayuri how to cook. Luckily, the geisha's deceased mate made the meals in the house or Iva and Hideki would've starved before Iva learned how to cook.

But it was nice to see her granddaughters helping around the kitchen with their mothers. She remembered when Inari and Akiya were doing the same thing as kids. How she missed those days, how she really missed her husband. Knowing that he was about to marry someone else tore her up inside, but he had enough respect not have that green haired bimbo in her presence for long.

"Mommy, where do you want me to put the rice?" Xiomara asked, her small hands holding a large bowl of yellow rice.

"Right here, chica." Lujuana answered, pointing to the counter next to her.

"Ok ladies, after you finish, clean up, so the next person can use the area. I only have one stove!" Ivonne shouted to the females scattered around the kitchen.

"Kiya, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, sis, what is it?" she paused from de-veining from her jumbo shrimp. Reading her sister's happy expression, she knew that damn nose of hers caught her.

"I know..." before Akiya could come up with an answer, the elder sister continued. "Its ok, I know how you feel about him. Whatever you do, Kiya, I'll be right behind you. But please, follow your heart. I love you too much to see you unhappy forever."

"Thanks..."

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Sessh." Akiya purred in to the inuyoukai's ear.

"Merry Christmas, Akiya." he whispered back. Both rested on the mass of white hotel sheets, just finishing from love making. Never, in both of their lives have they made love with another. Sex, of course, but what they had between each other was different.

"Night..." drifting off to sleep.

"If I never see you again, know that I love you." he whispered, softly kissing her forehead. Listening to her relaxed breathing, sleep drew him as well.

_------------------------------------------------------------------Dream Sequence-------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Rolling over to the left, something warm was against his side. Turning his head, Sesshomaru could tell whatever was next to him was female. Sniffing out the scent, it was his hanyou. Her cinnamon and vanilla scent calmed his nerves. Wrapping his arms around her waist, his long arm could not reach under. Why was she holding a beach ball around her waist?_

"_Huh?" he said, opening his groggy eyes to look at the woman next to him. Looking down at his hanyou, she got... big._

"_What, you're looking like you never saw me pregnant before?" the sleepy, very pregnant hanyou asked. Looking at Akiya, she was more beautiful than before. The pregnancy glow from carrying his pup made him smile in pride. Sitting up, she gave her mate a confused look._

"_Before?" what the hell was she talking about? _

"_I knew you shouldn't have visited that construction site. All the debris must of got into your head." shaking her head. "Where is Jaken with my shrimp in chocolate sauce?" she asked. Rolling his eyes, he called the annoying little imp into the bedroom. _

"_Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" the imp squeaked, running into the bedroom with a silver haired boy on his back. It seemed the imp was used to carrying the child on his back._

"_Get my wife shrimp and chocolate sauce." he ordered the imp. Watching the boy slide off Jaken's back the inuyoukai's eyes grew wide. Standing in front of him was a two year old with shoulder length curly hair, a soft yellow complexion, and bright gold eyes. Two red markings adorned his chubby face and wrist. He had the same smile as Akiya._

"_Hi, mommy and daddy! Guess what." the boy said with a bright smile, climbing on the bed to his parents._

"_What?" both Akiya and Sesshomaru said in unison._

"_I helped Jaken make mommy's food! I put on the chocolate sauce!" he puffed his chest proudly._

"_Really? Arigato, Yukio. Where is Rin?" Akiya asked her son._

"_She and Chi-Chi are taking pictures." pointing his chubby fingers in the direction of the teen's bedroom. _

"_Okay. Yukio go get a comb and grease."_

"_No!" he pouted crossing his arms over his chest. It seemed like the child did not like getting his hair done. Looking at his son, he could tell he was quite a character._

"_Do as your mother says." the inuyoukai ordered. Without a word or pout, he left. As soon as the boy left, Jaken came back with a steaming bowl of chocolate covered shrimp._

"_Arigato Jaken!" snatching the bowl out of his hands, eating it vigorously with chopsticks. The servant left the couple alone, going about his chores. Turning to face her, he could tell she thought the concoction was the best thing on earth. "What are you looking at?" she asked. He was acting strange all of a sudden._

"_You have my mark..." letting his claws softly graze over the puncture marks on the left side of her neck, giving her chills. He guessed right, she did look good with his mark._

"_Of course, I've had it for four years. Sessh, are you ok?" _

"_Fine, I'm-."_

"_Here, mommy." handing her the items she asked. Climbing on her lap, he waited for her to start. Picking up the comb, Akiya combed through the soft curls of silver hair. It was a definite mix of both Akiya's and Sesshomaru's hair. Curly, not as curly as the hanyou's, but silver like his father's. He watched in awe as his mate braided their son's hair into cornrows. He never understood how women could do that._

"_Why don't you braid daddy's hair?" Yukio asked, still sitting on his mother's lap, rubbing her stomach. He couldn't wait till his new brother or sister came into the world._

"_Cause daddy wouldn't look right with braids. He looks better with his hair out or in a ponytail." Cornrows and Sesshomaru just didn't mix. Petting her son's head, she smiled._

"_I think you're right mommy... no a-fence daddy." jumping off her lap, the boy sped into the hall on to God knows where._

"_Quite the character."_

"_He gets it from his father." she teased. Rubbing his mate's stomach, he smiled with pride. He could feel how powerful the baby would be. He felt the same thing with Yukio. Taking a look around the room, he took notice of the pictures scattered around. One of their wedding day. It seemed it was on a beach. Both were smiling brightly. It was one of the rare times he smiled in photos. Family photos, of assortments with various members. One photo in particular that caught his eye was of Rin. She looked about fifteen, smiling, he knew Jin and Yuka would be proud to see how beautiful she became. She looked a lot like her mother, but more curvy. He guessed it was from Akiya's cooking. _

"_I love you, Akiya."_

"_Love you too." kissing his cheek. _

"_Ki, how did we get here?"_

"_Get where?" drawing her pretty face in confusion._

"_Here, mated with three children."_

"_You convinced my not to marry him, and I'm glad you did." smiling at the inuyoukai, how he loved that smile. Pulling his hanyou into a embrace he took another sniff of her scent, it was slightly mixed with his. Closing his eyes he smiled against the mating mark on her neck._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------End Dream------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"Don't marry him." he mumbled. Waking up from his dream, he saw they were back in the hotel and not in the house they shared. He didn't need to look around since he knew she hated mansions. Akiya was sleeping in his arms, holding him.

"What?" wiping in the sleep out her eyes, looking at her lover with confused eyes.

"Don't marry him. Marry me."

"I can't do that... I love him." pushing herself out of his embrace. Leaving the warm bed only in a thin sheet, she reached for her clothes on the floor.

"You don't love him more than me." roughly grabbing her arm, stopping her from reaching her underwear.

"I do." _'Of course I don't.'_

"Liar. You love me more than you will ever love that fox. Do not lie to me, Akiya."

"Please, let me go!" snatching her arm back. Quickly dressing, she left the hotel in tears.

He stood there, naked. It broke his heart to watch the woman of his dreams speed out of the door. In the next week, she would be married to another. First Kaguya, now Akiya, maybe he should just give up on love.

-

-

-

Well, we know Akira and Manten got married, and Yura and Hiten are engaged!!!

Akil and Lujuana had another girl!!!

Who the hell is she marrying? Will she go through with it?

Read and review!!!


	25. Merry Christmas!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies etc. named in this story, so don't sue!!

-

-

-

"Merry Christmas!" Akiya chirped, entering her mother's home with her hands full of gift bags. The home was full of family and friends, Leiko was there also. A giant Christmas tree stood in the livingroom surrounded by gifts.

"Merry Christmas!" her sister said back, setting her three and a half year old son off her lap to play with his toy truck. After giving out her gifts to everyone– even the snake, the family sat in the dining room, eating the holiday dinner.

"Ki, why isn't your fiancee here?" Ivonne asked.

"He's spending the holiday with his family. He's in LA 'till the twenty-eighth."

"What does he do for a living?" Kayla asked.

"He's the heir to the Supa Hold hair mousse fortune." Anyone who knew an inkling about hair knew about this miracle product.

"Wow!" Maybe he could give them free samples. Deciding against it, she turned her attention back to the food.

The evening was going well, until Leiko decided to tease Ivonne with her engagement ring. Every once and a while she would wave her left hand, making the ring visible to her future mate's ex-wife.

"So Ivonne, do you have anyone special in your life?" the snake asked.

"I don't need anyone in my life as long as I have my family." the human answered, taking another bite of her food. Feeling something burning to her right, she turned to see her ex-husband staring at her. Glaring back at him, he put his head down. Why was that cheating bastard staring at her?

'_She still looks the same.'_ Hideki thought to himself, picking at his food.

'**_No shit, baka, you marked her! I cant believe you would say something so stupid.' _**his inner youkai pointed out.

'_Whatever. She looks good with her hair short. When I first met her, she had an afro.'_

How did he ever snag a woman like Ivonne? She was loving caring, funny, beautiful... perfect. She gave him five wonderful children who he couldn't be more proud of. He remembered when he first met _his _mate, the mating mark kept her youthful. If she rejected him, the mark would have no meaning, just a scar like Akiya's. Wether or not she kept it for him or the children, he did not know.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_Aw, shit! I'm late for class!" Ivonne yelled to herself, speeding to New York University. It was the first time in her life that she was on her own, a poor farm girl from Maryland living in the Big Apple. Her farther Earl disagreed with the drastic change, but her mother Gloria said her oldest child needed to spread her wings. With her blessing, nineteen year old Ivonne hopped on a train to New York._

"_Ok, professor, there was an accident at the train station... No he would never fall for that! Ummm, twelve car pileup?" she asked herself, praying to God her instructor will fall for her excuse. She could never wake up early. _

"_No... Ouff!" She crashed into something hard, falling on the ground. Looking up, she bumped into someone, not something. Standing in front of her was the most beautiful man she ever saw. He looked down at her with curious eyes. They were the most unique she'd ever seen, purple fading into blue. His shaggy beige hair had a brown streak going down the middle, stopping past his broad shoulders. A white t-shirt hugged his chest and worn out jeans fit perfectly on his long legs. Looking at him again, she wanted to drool._

"_Are you okay?" he asked. She could tell he was from another country, hearing his accent. Something about her intrigued him. It could've been her smooth brown legs under that purple mini skirt or her full lips, but it was something more. He effortlessly picked her off the concrete. After picking a few stray leaves from the woman's afro, his clawed hand ran across her cheek. _

"_Yes, I-I'm fine... thank you..." she mumbled, her blush showing brightly on her brown skin._

"_Where are you headed to in such a rush, miss?" he asked._

"_School. I really have to go, I'm already late for class." _

"_How about I give you a ride?" Staring at her worried face, he added, "Promise I wont bite, unless you want me too." he smirked, showing off his fangs. It was the first time in her life she had ever met a youkai. She always thought they looked like monsters, but this one was gorgeous. Walking to his Harley, he tossed her a helmet._

"_Wait, I don't even know your name." she said, holding the large helmet in her hands._

"_Hideki, yours?" Slinging his long legs over the motorcycle, he sat quietly waiting for her to hop on. As soon as she sat behind him, her arms wrapped around his waist and it felt perfect._

"_Ivonne. Well, Hideki, you know how to get to NYU?" _

"_Wow, what a coincidence, I'm heading there too. So, what's your major?" he asked, speeding through traffic with ease on the bike. Oddly enough, he had a mission to assassinate a terrorist who studied advanced chemistry at the university. Before he could return to his home country and teach what he learned to others. After that, he was to return to Japan, but maybe he could stay a little longer, for a little southern girl._

"_Child care, I want to open a daycare."_

"_What are you doing after school?"_

"_Work until nine. Why?"_

"_If you're not too tired, how about I take you out to eat?" luckily, Ivonne was unable to see his face or she would've noticed the soft blush on his pale face._

"_I'd love to!" tightening the hold she had around his waist. Two years later, they were married in a small church a few miles away from the farm Ivonne grew up on. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Look at where he is now, engaged to a woman he's forcing to love, but that was his punishment for cheating on his wife and mate with a young viper demoness, now his fiancee. He would spend eternity longing for a woman who gave up the settled life she always wanted just to be with him, whom he wronged.

* * *

The whole family continued eating, making short talk every once in a while about how much they liked their gifts and the wedding.

"Merry Christmas, Rin." Sesshomaru said to his daughter over his cell phone. When he left to America, he left her with his parents.

"Merry Christmas, dad. Is Akiya coming back to Japan?"

"No, she's getting married in a few days."

"Oh..." She knew that her father was hurt, knowing the woman he loved was with someone else. He flew halfway across the world, hoping to get the hanyou back, only to hear that she will belong to someone else. Then having a affair in some pathetic attempt of closer, only having it make things more painful.

"So Rin, how are you enjoying Christmas with your grandparents?" Sesshomaru asked, changing the subject.

"Fine. Grandma Gin came by and gave me a professional camera with lots of film! It's kind of weird that were Shinto and celebrating Christmas, but I like the gifts! Oh, I got a gift from Chi-Chi in the mail, it's a bunch of CD's from American artists."

"Really? Rin, I'll talk to you later, I have some business to attend to. Be a good girl for me."

"I will! Bye!" hanging up the phone in her hands. On the other side of the earth, the Taishou family was enjoying the Christian holiday exchanging gifts and stuffing their faces. (Like I do!)

"It's crazy. Right after the ball, Akiya packed up and left for America." Inuyasha said to his mate sitting across from him in front of the fireplace, watching their children playing with their new toys. Ronin was playing his first wooden sword, while Kiyoshi played with his train set. Shippo and Rin played a game of soccer around the house while being chased by Jaken, telling them to stop.

"I know, we haven't heard from her in over a year, then she sends us a wedding invitation." the miko said.

"My brother may be a bastard, but this is just sad."

"Let's talk about something else. When are you going to start training the boys?"

"Soon. So how do you like your gift?" putting a stray strand of hair to see the diamond earrings he bought.

"I love it! And I have a special gift for you later on." she said, sliding her arms around his neck.

"But you already got me the boxing set, hell even a ring to fight in."

"But you're going to really like this one." she purred, waving a red, satin thong in his face. "This is all I'll be wearing." giving her mate a chaste kiss.

"Mom, can you watch the kids?" Inuyasha yelled, pulling his wife's body closer to his.

"Sure, honey!" she yelled back. She walked into the kitchen, only to see her son and his wife in a passionate lip lock. "Ahem." giggling at the two's embarrassed expressions when they pulled apart.

"Oh, gomen. Well, bye!" tossing his wife over his shoulder and running upstairs.

"Just like his father." Izoyai mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Ivonne, can I talk to you?" Hideki asked his ex. Both were watching their grandchildren and niece run around the house. Everyone else was asleep, and Leiko took a cab back to the hotel.

"About what?" her brown eyes jumping around from one child to the next.

"Umm, you look really good. The short hair's different, but I still like it."

"Thank you, I needed a change." she answered flatly.

"Vonnie, there was something I should've told you a long time ago."

"What?" He hasn't called her that name in over twelve years. Pointing to Hassan, the three year old threw a Christmas ornament across the house. The toddler sheepishly apologized and started to play with a ball.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have did what I did to you... but when you lost the baby, I felt like I wasn't man enough to give you another child after we tried for so long."

"You felt like less of a man. I felt like less of a woman. I wasn't strong enough to carry another child... I felt worthless..." she growled through clenched teeth, a habit she picked up from Hideki.

"You're not worthless. You're the only human alive known to give birth to four full demon children and our special little hanyou." he chuckled at the nickname they gave to Akiya when she was born. All the doctors expected another full youkai, but they were shocked to find out she was only a half demon.

"You didn't have to go to her." she whispered, shedding tears. "We could've worked it out."

"Vonnie, I'm so sorry." pulling his woman into a embrace. She still smelled the same, just like banana pudding. When he first met her, he couldn't describe her scent until she made the desert for him. "You still smell like banana pudding." he whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her mark.

"How do I smell like that?" she asked, chuckling against the crook of his neck.

"You just do." Kissing the mark, electricity shot through her body like when they were married. Kissing his way down to her collar bone, he ordered the kids to bed and carried his mate to her bedroom.

"What about Leiko?" Ivonne asked, as she was tossed on her full sized bed.

"What about her?" pushing the human down with a fierce kiss.

"She's your fiancee." breaking the kiss. He may be her mate, but he was going to marry another.

"And you're my mate, you have my mark." pulling her into another kiss. Tossing his shirt across the room, he reached to grab hers.

"Just one night, Hideki. You're about to get married."

"Just one night." ripping her shirt. That was it, just one last night as mates, then they would pretend nothing happened. Only they would know what happened this night.

It was the first time in years either of them woke up with someone's arms wrapped around them. Resting her head on his shoulder, Ivonne sighed. In a few months, he could never be hers again. Hearing his apology lifted a weight off her shoulders. If he would've said them years ago, would things have been different? She guessed everything happened for a reason and decided not to dwell on it.

Breathing in his scent, she smiled. Still the same sweet yet masculine scent that was only his, like a natural cologne. His body was still cut like the first time she met him, the same markings: three smooth purple stripes on each side of his abdomen. His hair grew, it went down his back. She noticed the change before but laying with him close up, she could look at it better, she could touch it. Letting her shaky fingers run through the smooth strands, a clawed hand grabbed hers.

"Remember when we were dating and you used to play in my hair?" Hideki said, his beautiful eyes closed. Nudging his head closer to her hand, she continued.

"Yep, it was so soft. Still is."

"You had an afro back them, you had one for a while." bringing his hand to touch her short, soft strands.

"It was the seventies, I liked it."

"I liked it too, on you." softly kissing her lips. Rolling her over, they made love again.

* * *

"So Akiya, are you having fun?" Yura asked her friend. Except Ivonne, Gloria, and Leiko, all the women were not in the hotel for the small bachelorette party. Akiya didn't want strippers, so they all decided to just get drunk before the wedding.

"Yes... my face is soo numb!" the hanyou whined, taking another swig of her Bacardi Bahama Mama. Every woman there was drunk.

"Really?"

"Yep. You wanna know something?"

"Sure."

"I fu-." only to be cut off by her older sister, the least intoxicated of the group. Covering the hanyou's mouth, she growled a warning.

"Lets make a toast to the bride to be!" Akira shouted, raising her shot glass in the air. "Akiya... wow, that almost sounds like my name. Anyway, you're the best cousin a girl could ever have... you too, Ari. But I love you like a sister especially since I'm a only child. Good luck on your marriage and I hope it will be as happy as mine!" the nekoyoukai fell back on the couch as her knees gave in.

"Thank you, Akira, but I doubt we'll be as happy as you and Manten. Manten is soo fuckin cool!" she shouted falling on her sister's lap.

"I know, and I get to screw him every night!"

"So Yura, you never told us how you and Hiten hooked up." Inari said. Akiya nodded her head on her sister's lap, waiting for a story.

"We went out to eat, then I invited him over to my place."

"You bad girl!" Akiya yelled pointing at Iva, when she meant to point at Yura.

"You had a one night stand while at work!" the hair demoness shot back.

"Oh, right but it was Spain. Was Hiten good?"

"Grrreat!" the whole group burst into laughs. Donna stumbled onto Akiya's bed and passed out. Aunt Chloe was knocked out, drooling on the couch.

"Girls, before I forget, I love you all soo much! You're all really good women. Ya'll my bitches, man!" almost breaking into tears before falling asleep in her sisters lap.

"Love you too!" they all said back in unison before falling asleep or passing out.

-

-

Someone's getting married!!! Yay! Remember, the next chap is Akiya's wedding!

Read and review!!!


	26. Let's Get Married!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any companies, stores, or anything else named in this story, so don't sue!

There are going to be some surprises in this chapter. Someone's getting married! You guys may or may not like it, but read and review anyway!!!

-

-

-

"You look wonderful, sweetie." Ivonne said, looking at her youngest child sitting in her wedding dress. The mother of the bride, the bridesmaids, and the flower girls all stood looking at the bride. Smiles and giggles could be heard throughout the small room, making the wife-to-be think about all the weddings she's been through, even her first. In a few moments, she would be Mrs. Shakim Jones and live the rest of her life pampered, which seemed more like a punishment.

"Thanks, Mom." Akiya's beautiful face void of emotion stared at her reflection. The perfect bride, sat down in her white, strapless satin corset bodice wedding gown. Her ten bridesmaids stood around smiling at her. It was sad that she only knew six of them. The other four were the kitsune's relatives. All were in stunning red strapless satin dresses made to fit perfect on each of them. Their hair was done to perfection; even Chi-Chi had her hair in something other than braids, which was a first in a very long time.

"My little baby..." the human whispered to herself. Inari gave her sister a encouraging smile. She was the maid of honor, so her dress tied around the back of her neck, showing off modest cleavage. Double checking her daughter's makeup, the woman burst into tears. The kitsune women thought they were tears of joy, but the others knew better. Dabbing away her tears, Ivonne checked her purple spaghetti strap knee length dress for any stains or tears. Finding none, she left the small room and took her place on the pew next to where her ex-husband would sit. For some reason, God liked teasing her. From the corner of her eye, she saw Leiko sitting next to her. They sat in the row for close family members, Leiko didn't belong there. She decided to ignore it, after all, it was her daughter's wedding.

Shakim stood, staring at the closed doors with a blank look on his face. Things would never be the same, he would be a married man. The tall, dark skinned youkai scratched his head and wiggled his toes in his expensive leather shoes. If he were human he would be considered African American, he even had short waves. Youkai cannot be defined by race, but by breed, type, and origin.

The giant cathedral was filled with blood red roses, sending a sweet smell throughout the room. Sayuri twitched her purple ears at every sound inside. Her granddaughter and son were soon to be married to people they did not truly love.

The cathedral doors opened with Yura and the groom's cousin leading the line of bridesmaids and groomsmen. Hiten and Souten smiled and took a few pictures as she walked, followed by Akira, Lujuana, Angie, Chi-Chi, the four other bridesmaids, and the maid of honor ending the line, with Shakim's brother escorting her.

After the bridesmaids and groomsmen entered, the three flower girls consisting of Xiomara, and two other little girls, one a fox hanyou and a rabbit youkai, began to enter the room. All three girls looked adorable in their pink dresses and curled hair, tossing rose petals before standing in front of the bridesmaids. Her nephew Michael jr. was the ring bearer, following the girls standing near the groom with the rings on a white silk pillow.

As the wedding ceremony music began to play, all heads turned toward the veiled bride and her father. Slowly walking in step with the music, camera flashes came from every corner of the chapel. Letting go of his youngest child, Hideki took a seat next to his mate, much to his fiancee's dislike.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today under God to unite this man and woman in holy matrimony..."

Blah blah blah, Akiya thought to herself. Geez, this man was boring! Who cares about how he met his wife? Drowning out his voice, she could only hear her own heartbeat.

'_His was the same pace as mine.' _she thought to herself. Thinking back to the nights she spent in Sesshomaru's arms laying on his chest, the simple thought almost brought tears to her eyes. So this was it, she was to spend centuries as a trophy piece. Where was her knight in shining armor to save her? Fairy tales didn't exist in the real world, and one has to make their own happy endings. Maybe she would just have to make hers with Shakim.

"Do you, Shakim Jones, take Akiya Imani Nakamura to be your lawfully wedded wife to honor and cherish, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you part?"

"I do." gently kissing his bride's hand.

"Do you, Akiya Imani Nakamura, take Shakim Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband to honor and cherish, through sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, 'till death do you part?"

"I do-."

* * *

"So this is the place." Standing in front of the large Manhattan cathedral, the cold December air blew in his face. Fresh white snow covered the ground. The sight would be perfect with a happy bride and groom, exiting with smiles on their faces and cheers behind them.

"Just one last time..." he whispered to himself. Ignoring the photographers hiding behind bushes waiting for the couple, it seemed the hanyou attracted men constantly in the media. So this is the end of everything, Akiya will officially belong to someone else. Never again would she sleep in his arms, that dream with her and a family would never come true... at least with them together.

* * *

"She's gorgeous." Ivonne whispered to herself, wiping a tear away from her face.

"Yeah, Kami, it was like yesterday when she used to run around, begging me to teach her to play piano." Hideki whispered back, giving his mate a reassuring smile, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah..."

"Thank you." kissing his cheek. Leiko didn't notice, since she was staring at one of the groomsmen.

"I think I'm getting old."

"You are old."

"So are you. Look, we're grandparents, and all of our children are out the house, living on their own. It gets boring sometimes without children running around."

"I have three I'm taking care of now, and the youngest won't be leaving anytime soon." she shot back, smirking at her ex.

* * *

"I do... not." Loud gasps were heard throughout the room.

"What?" the priest asked.

"I-I cant, I'm in love with someone else." Akiya said, smiling. The first few real smiles she made in a while. The gasps got even louder, and then someone clapped.

"I'm really proud of you, my child. Follow your heart, it will guide you in the right direction." Slowly standing up, Sayuri wiped tears from her eyes with her kimono sleeve, never in her long years she wore anything else. Except bathing suits, and that in itself was rare.

"Thank you, grandma." the hanyou whispered. Turning to Shakim, she said, "I'm sorry, but I love someone else. You're a really wonderful man, and there's a perfect woman out there for you, just not me."

"I had a feeling you didn't want to be stuck in a mansion all your life." he chuckled.

"Thank you for understanding." softly kissing his cheek. "Sorry everyone, but there will be no wedding!" she yelled, making a sprint out the door only to trip down the stairs. She expected her face to hit the concrete, but someone was holding her waist.

"Akiya." Hearing her name, she lifted her head to look at the face of the demon who held her heart.

"Sesshomaru!" wrapping her arms around the youkai, bursting into tears. "I couldn't do it, I couldn't marry him." Unknown to them, photographers took pictures of the couple holding each other.

"You what?"

"I didn't do it... I didn't marry him. I wanna be with you... I need to be with you." pulling his body closer to hers.

"Don't ever leave me again." burying his face into the crook of her neck.

"Promise. I wanna go home."

"You still have your apartment?"

"No, stupid, my home is with you. Just take me with you." she whispered the last part. Carrying her bridal style, Sesshomaru took her to his limo and the two sped off into the sunset.

* * *

"Maybe she should just give up on marriage. Well, Hideki, let's go. There is no wedding." Leiko said, chuckling. She never cared much about her fiancee's family, especially his kids, since she recently found out she was barren and could never give him strong demon children. That was one of the many things she was jealous of Ivonne, she already gave him five strong children. The whole group stood looking completely confused.

"Leiko, there will be a wedding today. By the way, it's over. I don't want to be stuck with a bitch like you." Hideki shot back with a growl. What the hell was he thinking even dating her, let alone asking her to marry him? Spending the night with his mate made his realize that he and Leiko could never work out, the snake demoness could never love him like Ivonne did.

"What, you're leaving me!? Don't tell me it's for that bitch!" she yelled, pointing to Ivonne.

"That's it! Me and you, outside now! You can't talk about my niece any kind of way and cuss in a church!" Chloe yelled, pointing to the door. Deciding not to get her ass kicked by a senior citizen, she stomped out the cathedral to be bombarded by photographers.

"Vonnie, let's get married again." grabbing his mate's hand.

"What?" her brown eyes wide in shock.

"Woman, I never stopped loving you. I made a mistake thirteen years ago, please let me make it up to you for centuries to come." cupping her face, his forehead pressed against hers. Tears flowed freely down her pretty face, looking up at her tall mate.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you again!" pulling the nekoyoukai into a passionate kiss.

"Ahem!" the priest said, grabbing the couple's attention. "Well, if you want to get married, take your places." All the members on the groom's side stayed for the new wedding, even the groom. Most didn't seem angry that the bride just ran out a few minutes ago.

"Yes!" both said in unison. Running to take their place in front of the alter, Ivonne was wipping the tears from her eyes.

"Well, this might be the most exciting wedding I ever done. Your names?" the priest said turning to look at Hideki.

"Hideki."

"Ivonne."

"Ladies and gentlemen-."

"We heard this once for the day, just cut to the chase." Hideki said.

"Um, ok. Do you, Hideki, take Ivonne to be your lawfully wedded wife... again?"

"I do."

"Do you, Ivonne, take Hideki to be your lawfully wedded husband again?"

"I do."

"Well, under God I pronounce you husband and wife, again. You may kiss the bride." cheers and claps were heard throughout the chapel for the newly re-married couple as they kissed. The reception was at the Angora Hotel, where everyone celebrated the re-marriage of Hideki and Ivonne Nakamura.

* * *

"I love you, Sesshomaru..." Akiya whispered against the inuyoukai's lips, wrapping her arms around him. "It scares me sometimes, knowing how I feel for you. I can't believe I almost married someone else." it was the first time she ever said she loved him. Her dark brown hair drifted down her back in messy, loose curls and her face was clear of makeup.

"...I can't believe it either, don't ever do that again." softly kissing her full lips. Pulling away from her soft lips, he continued, "We head back to Japan in the morning."

"Great, I-." the sound of her cell phone in the breast pocket of Sesshomaru's dress shirt she wore stopped her sentence. "Hello?" leaving the inuyoukai's embrace.

"Guess what?" Shiro said on the other line.

"What?"

"Dad decided not to marry the snake!" the hanyou could imagine her older brother grinning on the other end of the phone. Smiling at the news, she wrapped her right arm around the inuyoukai.

"Things get even better, Ki."

"What?" still staring into Sesshomaru's golden orbs, the youkai seemed to have and effect on her.

"Dad got re-married to mom! Right after you left, Dad dumped Leiko and married mom! You should of been at the reception it-."

"What?!" her loud scream cut off her brother, almost made both youkais ears bleed.

"Yep, Dad's moving in with mom... Oh, Shakim said 'best of luck'."

"Tell him thanks. Look, Shiro, I gotta go. Tell Mom and Dad congratulations for me."

"Sure thing, bye."

"So, what happened?" Sesshomaru asked, tugging at the end of the large dress shirt she wore. Something about seeing his hanyou in his shirts turned him on, he guessed it kind of showed she was his.

"My parents got re-married, kinda sad I missed it..."

"How about we leave a little later, so you can see your parents?" placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you. And one more thing, Shakim said good luck."

"He was the one you were about to marry." already knowing the answer. Countless newspaper articles, mostly on Page Six talked about the upcoming wedding. Now the papers talked about her running away with the Sesshomaru Taishou, and somehow the media found about her previous marriage to Naraku Onigumo. Could you imagine Akiya's last name was Onigumo years ago?

"Can we go see my parents tomorrow?" she asked.

"No problem, I-." the hotel phone rang. Answering it, he heard Jaken on the other line.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you and Akiya are all over the papers! You have to straighten things out and soon!" the imp yelled over the phone.

"I see, get us a spot on a popular show this week to explain things."

"Yes sir!"

"Good, call me when you finish." hanging up the phone looking back at his hanyou, he said, "Looks like were both going to be in the public eye once again. Jaken is handling it."

"Ok, as long as I'm with you." she smiled. Taking his larger hand in hers, she led Sesshomaru to the bedroom. She pushed him down on the king sized bed. Jumping on top of him, she giggled and rested her head and hands on his broad chest. Both were tired from the events earlier and just wanted to rest for the day. Wrapping his arms around Akiya, they instantly fell asleep.

-

-

-

This chap's a little short, but at least now you know Akiya didn't get married!

Yay! Ivonne and Hideki are re-married, glad I finally got rid of Leiko, she was such a bitch!

Read and Review!!!!


	27. Back Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the Tyra show hell not even Tyra Banks, so don't sue!!!

-

-

-

"Uncle Deckie, are you going to live wit us now?" little Serena asked, her bright silver eyes looking up at the nekoyoukai. She seemed happy with the new person living with them. Since her birth father wanted nothing to do with a hanyou child, he could be the father she never had.

"Yep, pumpkin. You don't mind sharing your auntie, do you?" he asked, smiling down at the five year old in Hello Kitty pajamas. Looking at the small child's face, he could see his sister-in-law Jazlyn inside of the child. It was sad how the woman died; she was infected with AIDS. She was a heroin addict and eventually sold her body to pay for her addiction, catching the disease not long after Serena was born. With no hesitation, Ivonne took custody of the three children.

"Nope!"

"Glad to hear that." Ivonne said, entering the kitchen. Briefly kissing her husband and gently pinching her niece's cheek, she took a seat. Much to her surprise, Hideki cooked breakfast: rice, miso soup and grilled fish.

"Here." handing the human a plate, and another to Serena. She looked at it like it was a plate of dirt.

"This isn't breakfast." she declared.

"Yes it is, just not Western breakfast. Where I'm from, it's breakfast." gently pushing the child toward a chair to sit.

"Where are you from, uncle Deckie?"

"Japan.", he replied. "Now eat."

"Isn't that where your babies came from?" she asked, finally taking a bite of her food. Deciding it tasted good, she ate.

"They're not babies anymore, they're all grown up. Actually, they were all born here."

"They'll always be my babies." Ivonne said. Taking a seat next to his, wife all three ate and had small talk. It was the first in years that he was truly happy. He had his mate back and had three kids to care for. He always enjoyed children, he especially enjoyed helping his wife at the daycare she owned before his missions with the Youkai Elite became too demanding. Closing down her daycare and bouncing back and forth between Japan and America was a hard thing to do for both of them.

The loud buzz of the doorbell stopped the trio's conversation. Getting up from his seat, Hideki went to answer the door. Opening it, his youngest child and the son of his old friend stood in front of him.

"Daddy!" Akiya screeched, jumping into her father's strong arms.

"Hey, Baby Girl, Sesshomaru." he greeted the two, still holding his child. Walking back into the kitchen, Ivonne and Serena hugged Akiya and giggled like small children.

"Its good to see you happy, sweetie." Ivonne said, grabbing hold of her husband.

"Thank you. Where is Angie and Matthew?" Akiya asked.

"Angie's at a friends house and Matthew is playing video games next door."

"Oh. Are you guys going on a honeymoon?"

"No, well not right now. Just locking the door at night will suffice." Hideki teased, stealing a kiss from his wife. Akiya couldn't help but smile at how close the two were. The last time she seen them like that was when she was ten. Looking at Sesshomaru, she hoped that they would be like her parents in the years to come.

"Oh, kids, I need an address to send the wedding pictures." Ivonne said, snapping her daughter out of her trance.

"Mine is just fine. I spoke to my parents and they said congratulations on getting re-married." Sesshomaru said.

"Tell them thanks for me, Sesshomaru."

"I will."

"Look what I found!" Serena yelled, running back into the kitchen with a old book in her small hands, stopping in front of her aunt and uncle.

"What's this?" Ivonne asked, taking the dusty book from the child. Opening the book, she realized it was one of the many photo albums she owned.

"Wow, look at that." Hideki mumbled against her neck, looking down at their first wedding picture. Standing in the middle was Ivonne with an afro and a short, white, long sleeve knit dress and Hideki with shoulder length hair in a ponytail and suit. Both were smiling, holding each other with Jazlyn and Kouga's uncle, Kaisho, standing behind them as the maid of honor and best man.

"Those were the days. Remember where we used to live?" smiling up at her husband. Leading his wife to the couch, the two sat down and cuddled close, looking at the photos. Following the two, Sesshomaru and Akiya peeked at the album while Serena jumped on her uncle's lap.

"Yeah, our first apartment in the Village."

"Aww, look at my baby!" she cooed, pointing at the picture of her oldest child, Akil. The small baby was smiling with a big afro and dashiki, holding a bottle. It was hard to imagine the stoic Youkai Elite Major as a small, cute baby.

"Turn to the next page, Mom." the hanyou said, leaning her head on the woman's shoulder, while Sesshomaru leaned against her.

"There's Inari at her Christening." Ivonne said, pointing at the old photo. Inari sat wet in her mother's lap with Hideki in the background, scolding Akil for putting Alka-Seltzer in her dress, so bubbles came in the holy water. When Akil was a child, he was mischievous, pulling pranks and such, the complete opposite of what he is now. It was hard enough for Ivonne to prove youkai were not evil. Seeing a three year old demon child bubbling up in holy water didn't help much to prove her point.

"I never saw so many women faint in my life." Hideki mumbled to himself, shaking his head.

"Look, it's Shiro at an art show!" Akiya chirped, looking down at the picture of her brother, pointing to the mural he did in junior high. Shiro was smiling, with a high top fade and a jean jumpsuit.

"Now look at this one." the older woman said. This picture was of Kimahri at his elementary school play, dressed up as Simba from the Lion King. Turning the page, the group came across Akiya as a young teen, playing the piano, smiling with a mouth full of braces.

"You had braces?" the inuyoukai asked, still holing her close to him.

"Yep, for four years."

"Wow, that's a long time." What did her teeth look like before the braces?

"Well, look, Mom and Dad, we just stopped by to say hello. We're going back to Japan soon."

"Oh, alright, sweetie. Thanks for coming by. And I'm glad you didn't go through with that wedding. I'm really happy you two are back together." Ivonne said, smiling at the two. Getting up from their seats, everyone gave hugs and kisses and the couple left back to the hotel.

* * *

"Mom and Dad are married again!" Akiya cooed in a dreamy tone. Looking at the answering machine, there were two unheard messages. Pressing the play button, she took a seat on the bed while Sesshomaru took off his coat. 

"_First message."_

"_Sesshomaru-sama, the only spot I could get on such short notice is the Tyra Show. It seems the ningen model is quite interested in Nakamura-san. For what, I don't know. She wants to do a live show on Friday, so-." _the machine cut off, going to the next message.

"_Sesshy-chan, it's your mother. How did things go? Well, when you have the time, call and tell me what happened. Bye, son."_

"_End of messages."_

'_How did what go?' _the hanyou thought to herself. Shrugging the question off, she tossed her leather coat off her shoulders to the youkai in the next room.

"I see you have no manners." the youkai's deep voice said from the next room. If he was in the same room, she would've seen his eyes pop out his sockets, hearing his mother's voice.

"You're standing by the coat rack." she shot back.

"And lazy."

"Shut up, dog. Don't ever ask me to wash your hair again."

"Fine. I was just joking, aren't we touchy?"

"Anyway, Sessh... we're going to the Tyra Show! You don't know how much I love her!" his hanyou said, jumping up on the bed like a small child. Didn't her mother teach hernot to do that or she'd fall? It wasn't likely though, since she had the balance of a cat.

"Stop jumping on the bed."

"Make me."

"Fine." tackling the hanyou down on the bed, knocking the air out of her lungs. Looking down, he could see his hanyou was dazed.

"You alright?" he asked, his lips barley touching hers.

"No, my... my..." she answered, rubbing the back of her head.

"My what?" he was actually worried he hurt her.

"Ass hurts." grabbing a white pillow and hitting the youkai in the head with it, eventually leading to a one sided pillow fight. Akiya was doing all the hitting while Sesshomaru dodged half of her swings. After twenty minutes of hitting the inuyoukai, she became tired.

* * *

"Mother, things went well, she didn't marry him. Thank you for the concern." Sesshomaru said, eying the small item in his hand. He was glad that Akiya was in the shower when he was talking to his mother, or she would get suspicious. Now the easy part was over, how would he be able to do the hard part? Listening to the shower running in the bathroom, he realized his hanyou was wet and naked. Just the thought of water running down her smooth skin made him hard. Maybe he was around Miroku too much. Erasing his mind of dirty thoughts, he tried to think of a plan on how to tell Akiya. 

"Sure, son... are you listening?" the demoness asked over the phone.

"...Yes, mother. Sorry." he mumbled, shaking his silver head.

"Remember, those rings belonged to my parents."

"Yes, mother, I remember."

_----------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Standing over the kitchen, Sesshomaru waited for his mother to get dressed, because when he stopped by she had just gotten out of the shower. He would soon be leaving back to America to try and bring back the woman he loved. Looking around her simple home almost puzzled him. Growing up watching his mother live this glamorous lifestyle as a super model, while he was left with his father and stepmother, made him dislike the woman. Now she did her best to make up for the neglect with Rin. Sesshomaru had to admit to himself, Gin was a great grandmother in her own unique way. Pictures of Rin and even the twins Ronin and Kiyoshi were scattered around the walls along with a few of Sesshomaru as a child._

"_Mother, please-." he started to say, before the six foot shadow of his mother appeared on his right._

"_Right here." the woman said, smiling, holding a small box in her hand. "These are your grandparents rings, kind of like wedding rings in Western culture. They loved each other more than anything. One day I wish to find a love like they had..." the last part she mumbled to herself, but of course, Sesshomaru heard._

"_Hm." It kind of made him think about why his mother had him, just to birth the heir of Inutaisho Taishou. Throughout his life, his mother was distant. Izayoi was more of a mother to him, she raised him as her own son._

"_Why did you say it like that? Sesshy-chan, you were the best thing that ever came into my life, I have no regrets about having you." she said, pinching her son's cheek, much to his dislike._

"_Mother, I want to give the ring to someone special." changing the subject completely. Now was not the time to rebuild a mother-child relationship. _

"_Akiya, I presume?" she asked, lifting a fine silver eyebrow._

"_..."_

"_I guessed right. Did you two make up?"_

"_Not exactly." _

"_Well, here. I pray to the kami for your happiness." Gin said, handing her son a set of rings. The smaller of the two was a strange light blue diamond on a gold band, while the larger one was a plain gold band. Both were inscribed, saying eternal love in kanji._

"_Arigato." giving his mother a awkward hug. Smiling up at her son, she ushered him out the door, telling him to hurry up and claim what was his._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------End Flashback----------------------------------------------------------------------- _

"Best of luck, son. Look, I have to go, so call me if something happens."

"I will."

"Bye."

"Who was that, Sessh?" Akiya asked, stepping into the bedroom wrapped in a white fluffy towel, wearing a wet shower cap on her head.

"Wrong number." he answered.

"Whatever. So, what should I wear for Tyra?" she asked, walking over to the closet. She skimmed through the few outfits she had available, the rest were at her mother's house.

"How about you wear nothing, for me." he drawled, lightly tugging the end of her towel, pulling the hanyou into his lap.

"Not now. I need something to wear, how about some boots and jeans?" she asked herself, ignoring the soft lips kissing the unmarked side of her neck.

"You could take off that towel and I could make you forget about the whole thing." he whispered, tossing the shower cap across the room, letting her hair fall down her shoulders and making a reach for her towel, but her mind was stuck on clothes.

"I found the perfect outfit!" she squealed, leaping out of Sesshomaru's lap to the closet, grabbing the clothes she wanted to wear for the show. Twitching her elf ears, Akiya could hear his soft sigh. How could he think about sex when they were going to be on the Tyra Banks Show in a few days? Looking down at her attire, she answered her own question. She was prancing around him in just a towel. Any straight man would want to have some action.

"I wonder if you love this woman more than me." he asked.

"Yes, I'm really a lesbian." she teased rolling her Balinese eyes at him.

"I guess I'll have to straighten you out." pulling the hanyou back into his lap, giving her a fierce kiss. He showed her why she could never be gay.

* * *

"Today on the Tyra Show, we have two very special guest. One is a multi billionaire, and the owner of one of the top five biggest computer companies in the world. And his girlfriend is the first hanyou and second woman to join the Youkai Elite. I would like to introduce you to Sesshomaru Taishou and Akiya Nakamura!" Tyra said, clapping her hands as the couple walked on stage, holding hands. Akiya was beaming in a black and white polka dot knee length dress with black heels, while Sesshomaru had the same emotionless look on his face in a black designer suit. The both took a seat on the couch across from the super model. Tyra was dressed in a purple blouse and tight skinny jeans with matching purple heels, her hair was in a bone straight pony tail. 

"Wow, Akiya, when I saw you walk in I was shocked to see you were in heels!"

"I know, when you think of the Elite you think of strong youkai men, not women in heels." Akiya, said smiling.

"I'm just going to cut to the chase. The papers are talking about you running out on Shakim Jones, the heir of Supa Hold fortune. What made you run out at the last minute, why didn't you do it earlier?"

"At the time I was really confused, I was forcing myself to settle and forget about my past...When I got to the alter, I could only think about Sessh, and I knew I couldn't marry Shakim. If I did, our lives would never be happy."

"So there's no hard feelings between you two?"

"No. He wished me good luck."

"Wow... So Sesshomaru, what made you go to the church the day she was getting married?" Tyra asked the youkai across from her.

"I had to see her one last time. I actually thought about crashing the wedding and throwing her over her shoulder and taking her. But a few minutes later, I saw her running out of the chapel and she tripped into my arms."

"Aww. It sounds like something you only hear about in stories and movies. Now Akiya, I have a question about your first marriage."

"Go ahead." the hanyou said, smiling at the woman.

"How was your marriage to Naraku Onigumo?"

"Hard. I was young and stupid. One of his ex's who is actually a close friend of mine now, warned me about him, but I didn't listen. Um, he cheated on me throughout our time together, and actually slept with one of my bridesmaids, and he's still with her now. Now I have his mark on my neck." the whole audience was shocked about how calmly she talked about her horrible relationship with Naraku. Most women would've went insane knowing the man they loved slept with other women and then left, stuck with a reminder of it on their body.

"How did the media not find out about it?"

"When we first got married, he didn't take over his business yet and all the attention was on me becoming a member of the Elite."

"I don't want to be rude, but can I see your mark?"

"Sure." pulling back her hair on the left side of her neck. The camera zoomed in on the two puncture wounds on her neck.

"Ok, now I asked my questions, we have a few questions from the audience. This is how it's going to go. Whichever person raises their hand, you guys get to pick who asks you something." Tyra said, showing off her perfect smile.

"Ok!" Akiya said, smiling. Looking at the audience, she picked someone raising their hand in the middle of crowd. "You." pointing to the person.

"Hi, Akiya. Um, I was wondering, how is Sesshomaru in bed?" the blushing woman asked.

"My man's _very_ good, he knows what he's doing." she answered with pride. Sesshomaru smirked, and Tyra burst out laughing with the rest of the audience at how proud she was of her man's "skills". She pointed to the next audience member.

"Is it true that you can speak several languages?"

"Yes. I can speak English, Spanish, Italian, French, Japanese, and both Mandarin and Cantonese." then she said a few sentences in each language to prove it.

"This one is for Sesshomaru. How does it feel to have one of the most beautiful and strongest women as your girlfriend?" a man asked.

"Very good." he could tell Akiya was blushing at the question.

"How do you think Naraku Onigumo feels about your relationship with his ex-wife?" another man asked.

"I don't care what he thinks. It was his loss on a great woman." he answered. Turning to his right he could see Akiya had a blush down to her neck.

The rest of the hour was filled with questions ranging from shoe sizes, pants sizes, wether or not the couple's hair was real, and their sex life.

"Well, thank you for coming on the Tyra Show, and I wish the two of you the best of luck!" the host said, smiling at the couple. After saying their goodbyes, the two left back to the Los Angles hotel they were staying at. Tomorrow they would go back to Japan and Akiya would move in with him. Still, Sesshomaru hadn't been able to do the hard part. The easy part was done, but how was he going to do the hard part?

-

-

-

Read and Review!!! come on people give me some ideas on the story!!!


	28. Why Are We Here?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Alicia Keys's song "Diary" or the Toshiba Gigabeat, only my OCs and the places I make up.

-

-

-

"Here, put these on." Sesshomaru said, gently placing the headphones on Akiya's ears.

"Why? Were almost at the airport." she asked, skimming through the playlist of her boyfriend's Toshiba Gigabeat (I have one too!).

"Cause you'll be bored."

"We could talk the entire flight... yeah right." she said, looking at the youkai sitting next to her in the limo. She loved him more than anything, but she could never hold a conversation with him for longer than a few hours. Actually, that's what she liked so much about him, she talked enough for the both of them.

"Hn." rolling his eyes, looking out the window.

"You know what, Sesshy?"

"What?" he asked with mock attitude.

"Even though you're quiet, I wont mind spending all my time with you. You know, just chillin and like stuff like that." She leaned her head on his shoulder. Wrapping his strong arm around her shoulders, Sesshomaru pulled the hanyou closer to him. Just doing nothing was nice with Akiya; she always smelled nice and her skin was baby soft. During their brief times together, the couple would just sit cuddled next to each other for hours, not saying a word.

"We're here." he said, waiting for the chauffeur to open the door. Stepping out the limo, the couple boarded the private plane. Taking a seat by the window, her cat eyes bounced around, looking at everything around her from the fancy interior of the plane to the window. As the plane began to take off, Akiya watched with fascination as everything out the window got smaller and smaller. Eventually, all she could see was clouds. The hanyou was used to traveling on planes, but something was exciting about riding on a large machine from one place to another.

"I can't wait to see Rin." Akiya mumbled, playing with the inuyoukai's clawed hand.

"She can't wait either, I cant wait."

"Oh... This is my song!" she smiled to herself, taking one of the headphones from her ear and putting it in Sesshomaru's. Both sat quietly, listening to the soft sound of piano keys, waiting for the woman's voice to come in. He smiled as he saw her fingers mimic the notes being played.

_Lay your head on my pillow_

_Here you can be yourself_

_No one has to know what your feelin'_

_No one but me and you_

_Chorus:_

_I wont tell your secrets _

_Your secrets are safe with me_

_I will keep your secrets _

_Just think of me like the pages in your diary_

_I feel such a connection_

_Even when your far away_

_Oh baby if there's anything that you fear (anything)_

_Just call 489 4608 and I'll be here_

_Chorus_

_(You know what) Only we know what is talked about, baby boy_

_I don't know how you can be driving me so crazy (boy)_

_Baby when your in town _

_Why don't you come around? (boy)_

_I'll be the loyalty you need_

_You can trust me (boy)_

_Chorus out..._

Listening to the song had an effect on the youkai. How much did he know about Akiya? How much did she know about him? He knew the basic things everyone else did: she was youngest of five, blah blah blah. But he did know she had a fear of closed spaces, and suffered extreme paranoia on her human night that he saw first hand? One night on a whim, he stopped by her apartment and he could smell her nervousness in the hall. After knocking on the door, Akiya let him inside, staring up at him with wide, brown eyes. Not much changed in her appearance, just her eyes were a different color and she lost all her demonic features, making her look more like Ivonne. He hated it when she was scared; he felt it was his obligation to keep her safe. He wrapped his arms around her and held her on the couch until she stopped shaking and fell asleep.

"Do you have any secrets, Akiya?" he softly asked, taking the headphone out of his ear.

"..." Her eyes became dark. He could sense a bit of sadness and fear in her aura, he hated it.

"I want to know"

"..."

"I'll go first... I was engaged once, to a woman named Kaguya, but she had an affair with a human. Also, as a child, I hated my mother." He waited for her reaction. She said nothing, but her eyes looked even sadder. "Akiya?" he asked, nudging her shoulder.

"...Not long after I got married, I was pregnant..." she whispered.

"What happened to the baby?"

"I had an abortion, about seven years ago. Naraku thought it was best not to have a child yet. I thought I loved him at the time and did it. But if I had that little girl, I would never be where I am today – at least at this point... Sometimes I wish I did. I took a life that the world will never know..." Sesshomaru watched a tear fall down her face. Before the next one fell, he kissed it away.

"It's not your fault..." he whispered, pulling her shaking form into his lap.Gently running his claws up and down her back, Sesshomaru softly growled in her ear hoping to calm her down. Hearing her reply with a purr, he smiled.

"Even after seven years, it still hurts." she whispered.

"I know... Look, I have a surprise for you."

"What?" looking up at he youkai with watery eyes.

"Wait here." sliding her off his lap. Sesshomaru went into the next room of the plane and came back with a lime green acoustic guitar.

"You got me a guitar!" she yelled, jumping up from her seat and grabbing the instrument with excitement . Plucking the strings, she smiled. Completely ignoring her boyfriend, she played a tune.

"Glad you like it." he mumbled, watching Akiya immersed in her new instrument. The sad look on her face was gone and replaced with a bright smile, playing a song.

"This is wonderful, Sesshy! Thank you!" looking up from her guitar to look the man who gave her the gift.

"You're welcome."

"Come." Walking over to the hanyou, he took a seat next to her. "I love you, Sessh." she whispered in his ear, giving him a peck on the cheek. It was the second time she said those words. He had yet to say them back, but she never pushed him to do so.

"You too. Play me a song." he ordered, nodding his head toward the gift.

"I'll play "Diary". But give me a minute to figure out the notes." she said, trying to play the chords to the song they just listened to.

* * *

"_I don't care what he thinks. It was his loss on a great woman."_

"You forget,she was mine first." clicking off the television in front of him. Ten times, he watched the episode over and over again. He had lost a great woman, hadn't he? If he acted differently, how would things have been between him and Akiya?

'_Soon, she will belong to that dog. Maybe I should put that mating mark to use.'_ Naraku thought to himself. Concentrating, he channeled his youkai to his ex-wife's. If he tried hard enough, maybe he could pinpoint where she was.

'

* * *

Exiting the plane, the couple walked straight into the limo waiting for them. Closing the door, Jaken took his place in the driver's seat and speed off. Looking around the empty landing strip to the road, Akiya noticed they were not where they should be. Nothing was in Japanese and no one was Japanese. Turning to her left, she could see Sesshomaru smirking looking out the window.

"Surprise." he said, still looking out the window.

"Why are we in France, Sessh?" the hanyou asked, narrowing her eyes at the youkai. She wanted to go back to Japan and see Rin and her friends and family.

"I always loved Paris as a child. My father owned a lovely loft here."

"But what about Rin?"

"She's already here. After we rest, I'm taking the both of you out."

"Aww, Sessh!" she cooed, grabbing his face and kissing the crescent moon on his forehead. No one had ever did that except his mother as a baby, it was one of his oldest memories. "First you get me a new guitar and now a trip to Paris! You are such a sweet man!" kissing him all over his face, unknowingly making him blush.

'_Wait 'till I'm finished with you, you'll be doing more than kissing me.' _he thought to himself. So far, this was just a taste of what he had in store for her. He put in a lot of work to make things perfect. Ten times more work for Kaguya, and he knew her since high school. But Akiya was completely different from Kaguya, she was happy with the simple things. Kaguya, on the other hand, wanted everything money could buy.

"We're here, Sesshomaru-sama and Akiya-_sama_." the imp alerted the two. It was easy to tell that he hated using any kind of honorifics for the hanyou, let alone sama, but it was his master's orders. Opening the door for the two, Sesshomaru led Akiya inside the stylish sixth floor loft where Rin was sitting on a white leather couch, watching televison. Hearing the door open, she turned her head to see her father and Akiya. Running to hug the two, she told them about her week in the country.

"Oh, Akiya-chan, I got to see these pretty gardens! You should've seen the flowers, they were sooo pretty and smelled wonderful!"

"Really? Maybe we could visit some more sometime?" the hanyou suggested, smiling at the eleven year old. In that year and a half, she got taller and skinnier, but she still was the same old Rin.

"Yeah, I would love that. Daddy, can we go now?" the child asked ,looking up at her father.

"Not today Rin, she needs her rest after a long flight." he said, seeing her disappointment, he continued. "We'll have all day tomorrow to go sight seeing. I have a big day planned for you two."

"Okay, dad!" she chirped, taking a seat back on the couch.

"I'm not tired, Sessh." Akiya whispered, as he led her to the master bedroom.

"I know, but I'm horny." pinching her round butt, making her jump and giggle. Locking the door behind him, he tossed his jacket across the room and pulled the hanyou into a fierce kiss. Their tongues danced as he slid her bubble jacket off her shoulders. Breaking the kiss, Akiya could hear Sesshomaru's low growl. He hated when she did that.

"I want to change into something more comfortable." giving him a soft kiss. Before he could respond, she grabbed her large purse and sped into his private bathroom.

'_He'll like this!' _smiling to herself, pulling the lingerie out of her purse.

'_**More like love it, that dog will be drooling on the floor!" **_

'_You think so?' _stripping off her pants and sweater and putting on the two-piece.

'**_I know so, just take those two braids out of your hair and you'll be fine.'_** Listening to her youkai, she undid the two giant braids and teased her hair until it looked decent. Making sure her breast looked perfect, she stepped out of bathroom and all she heard was a low, seductive growl.

"Definitely worth the wait." taking in her attire with his golden eyes. The black lace baby doll top and thong hid nothing to the imagination. His eyes were fixed on the tie in the front, covering her breast. He would kill anyone who dared to say his hanyou was not the sexiest woman on earth. He should know, with the amount of women he'd slept with over the years.

"You likey?" she asked, slowly walking over to the bed, giving him a seductive smile. He loved it when she smiled.

"A whole lot." He smirked when her eyes caught sight of his member poking though his red boxers. Crawling on the king sized bed, she sat on his penis. She loved teasing him as much as he loved teasing her and the payback afterwards.

"Sesshy, you know what?" she asked, her warm breath ticking the shell of his ear.

"What?" he growled, fighting his youkai.

"I think you are the sexiest man on Earth." licking his ear down to his neck and kissing her way up to his lips.

"I am." tossing the woman on the soft red and white bed sheets, dominating the kiss. Ripping off her lingerie, he heard her shocked angry gasp.

"Sessh! You ruined it!" she yelled glaring at him.

"I'll buy you another one." pulling her into another kiss. It was the first time since Akiya almost got married that they made love. Neither one of them knew they could last without having sex with each other for that long, and they both planned to make up for lost time.

Kissing his way down her neck, Sesshomaru's fangs grazed the mark on her neck. Smirking at it, hopefully it would be gone soon. He licked it with his tongue and he felt a strange spark.

"You felt that, Kiya?" turning his head to look at the dazed hanyou.

"Yeah, I wonder what it was?"

"Don't know, but let's get back to what we were doing." Teasing her neck again, the hanyou soft moans rang in his ears arousing him even more. Her sharp claws ran up and down his arms and back, leaving pink scratches behind.

* * *

"Well, let's see where you are, Ki-chan." Naraku said, leaning over the globe on his desk. Spinning it around, he pressed his finger on it, abruptly stopping its movements. Looking closer at the globe he smiled, his ex- wife was very far from him, but he would still go get her. Who knew luck was on his side when he channeled his youkai to her mating mark. 

"Paris, I see the dog likes to spoil you." smirking to himself. He would get her back, even if it was by force. Briskly walking out of his office, Naraku made a few calls to make things... _comfortable _for his ex- wife in Paris.

"Make arrangements for me in Paris... and a guest. Cancel all my meetings and tell my wife I'm away on business." hanging up his cell phone. Walking out of his mansion into his back yard, Naraku entered his private helicopter and flew off into the sky, heading west.

* * *

"Why have we been holding out that long?" Akiya asked, looking up at the ceiling of Sesshomaru's bedroom, her breathing labored. 

"I have no idea."

"Why are we on the floor?" turning her head to look at the youkai laying next to her.

"You didn't seem to mind twenty minutes ago."

"Don't flatter yourself, you're not that good." she shot back. She was lying through her fangs; he worked her body like no other man could. The inuyoukai was the only man to make her scream at the top of her lungs and act differently, and he loved every bit of it.

"As I recall, you were screaming, and I quote "Yes, Sesshomaru, I love you, and oh my kami!" And aren't you a Christian?" he teased.

"Whatever..." she mumbled to herself, a bright blush stained her cheeks.

"Come on, we have a very big day tomorrow." he said, picking up his hanyou's naked body and setting it on the bed, pulling the sheets over them both.

"Night, Fluffy-chan." letting out a long yawn before closing her unique eyes.

"Night, fat ass." pulling her body closer to his, resting his chin on the crook of her neck.

"But you love this fat ass." she pointed out, smirking to herself as she fell asleep.

"Of course I do." finally letting sleep take in.

-

-

Yay, another chap!!! The next chap will be pure fluff, but there will be some action in later chapters!! I hope you guys liked it!!!


	29. Marry Me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the American Express Black Card.

Also, there's a lemon in this chapter. Tell me if its good or not.

-

-

-

"So, what's in store for today, Sesshy?" Akiya asked, tying the laces of her snow boots . Rin giggled at the nickname Akiya gave her father. Jaken snickered, waiting for his master to reprimand the hanyou.

"We're going out for breakfast." Sesshomaru answered, sliding on his leather coat. His servant almost had a heart attack; he was shocked to see that the hanyou did not get in trouble for calling him such a silly name. He was truly beginning to despise the woman in Sesshomaru's life.

"Great, 'cause I'm hungry!" Rin exclaimed. She quickly grabbed the hanyou's hand and made a sprint toward the door.

"Okay, Rin, we're leaving." Sesshomaru said smoothly, leading the two females out of the loft and into the quiet streets of Paris. It was early morning, so the only people outside were children going to school, or people going to work. After walking for about fifteen minutes, the trio stopped at a small, fancy restaurant. The inside was beautifully furnished. There were fountains everywhere, filled with fish, and all the lights were dim.

"Table for three, under Taishou."

"Yes, sir!" the waiter said ecstatically, escorting the group to the best and most secluded table in the restaurant. He pulled out the chairs for both females and took a seat across from the two. At the very same time, a waiter came and handed each of them a menu.

"Akiya-chan, I can't read French." Rin whispered in her ear, pointing to the menu. Smiling at the girl, she explained each of the dishes on the menu.

"Arigato." Rin said, finally deciding what she wanted. She was the only one at the table who didn't know French, but she would eventually learn it.

"So, how do you ladies like the food?" the inuyoukai asked. He watched the two quickly scarf down the omelettes and devour their orange juice in one gulp.

"Good!" both said in unison. Signaling the waiter to pay for the bill, he handed the man his Black Card. (That's an unlimited American Express credit card. You have to have a lot of money to own one.)

"Finish up, because we have to get the two of you something to wear for tonight."

"Where are we going?" the hanyou asked.

"It's a surprise."

* * *

"How does this look?" Akiya asked, turning around for Sesshomaru in the dressing room. They were in one of the most expensive and exquisite boutiques in Paris, "L'amour". Dressed in a stunning dark blue silk gown, she blushed at the sight of her boyfriend staring at her body. That dress hugged her curves in all the right places and showed off plenty of cleavage, but not too much.

"Perfect..." he whispered to himself, letting his eyes roam up and down her body, from the top of her dress that tied around her neck down to the split down the middle, exposing her legs to the short train at the floor.

"Really?" Examining herself in the mirror. Looking at her exposed back, she could see the scratches left behind from their lovemaking the night before. They were healing already, and in the next couple of hours they would be gone.

"Yes. What do you think, Rin?" he asked, turning around to look at his daughter hiding behind one of the curtains in a white, knee length dress with a dark blue ribbon tied in a bow at the back.

"I like it." running up to her father.

"I like your dress too, Rin. The ribbon is the same color as my dress." the hanyou pointed out.

"Yeah, I didn't notice that before. Dad, you should wear dark blue too!"

"No, I like to stand out." he chuckled "Let's go back to the loft. You two have to get changed for tonight."

"Wait, how am I gonna do my hair? How am I gonna do Rin's hair? I have none of my supplies here!" the hanyou started to panic. How could she go out with a wonderful dress and her hair looking a mess? Her hair wasn't done now, it was in a wavy ponytail.

"I'll take you two to a nice hair salon. I know the perfect place."

* * *

"Monsieur Taishou! Its been a long time since you've been to Paris, what do I owe the pleasure?" a busty brunette inuyoukai asked in English with a French accent. She walked over to give Sesshomaru a hug, but the cold look he shot her stopped her dead in her tracks.

"I want these two ladies to look their best by six o'clock. I expect perfection." coldly eying his former lover. Bella once shared his bed every time he was in the country, but it was short lived. He only slept with the demoness to get over Kaguya.

Looking at the two most important women in his life, he gave them a curt nod, kissing his daughter on the cheek and giving his girlfriend a chaste kiss before leaving to the limo.

"So, you're Sesshomaru's woman, no?" the brunette asked, leading the two to a set of booths with two other youkai beauticians standing behind them.

"I'm his girlfriend." the hanyou clarified.

"You are a very lucky woman... Um how would you two like your hair and makeup?" she asked, leaning on the counter, watching the two jealously.

"Sexy and wavy, covering my scar." Akiya answered, pointing to the puncture wounds on her neck.

"I want curls, and could you put this in?" Rin asked, taking out the diamond hair clip out of her pocket.

"This is a lovely piece, your father gave it to you?" Bella asked, eyeing the piece in the child's hands.

"No, Akiya did!" Rin chirped.

"**Great taste, I see why he would make an exception for a hanyou." **the demoness sneered, looking at the hanyou who now had _the _Sesshomaru Taishou. Since Sesshomaru spoke to Akiya in English, the demoness assumed that Akiya did not speak French. However, she was wrong.

"**Actually, it's because I'm the best pussy he's ever had." **she shot back in French, earning loud gasp from the entire salon, except from Rin, who was oblivious to what was being said. With a loud huff, Belle stomped off to hide away from her workers and the smirking hanyou.

"**Well, let's get moving! Monsieur Taishou is paying handsomely." **Rin's beautician said, getting right to work. When it came to her money, the redhead wasted no time on silly things.

The beauticians worked at their best to make both Akiya and Rin look good. At six o'clock on the dot, the limo pulled up. Sesshomaru paid the beauticians, gave them a generous tip, and left as fast as he came, with Akiya and Rin following behind.

* * *

'_First flying my to the most romantic place on earth, then breakfast, shopping and now dinner. What's next?"_

'**_Maybe he'll ask you to marry him?_**'

'_Yeah right.' _rolling her eyes at her reflection in the mirror. Checking her dress for any blemishes, she examined her makeup again and walked out the bathroom into the livingroom. Father and daughter were sitting down waiting for her looking exsuite. Rin's hair was pulled back in the front by the hair clip and the rest of her hair fell down in soft curls stopping at the middle of her back. Her father's silver hair cascaded down his back.

"Let's go." he said, grabbing his daughter's hand and wrapping Akiya's arm in his own, leading them outside. The trio sat in the back of the limo in a peaceful silence as Jaken drove them to another restaurant.

"This is niice!" Akiya exclaimed, looking around the lavish restaurant. Small round tables circled around the dance floor in the center of the room.

"It better be, with how much I paid for a reservation." Eying the host, Sesshomaru followed him to their table. The day was coming to a close and eventually there could be no more stalling. He spent the whole day spoiling Akiya and Rin, subconsciously buttering the hanyou up for later.

"How much did you pay?"

"About ten-thousand Euros, but it was worth it." pulling out the chairs for the two ladies. In no time, a waitress came by and took their orders.

Everything was perfect. The food, the small classical band playing in the background, even their conversation was perfect. Who knew _the _Sesshomaru Taishou could be so romantic, doing all this out of nowhere?

"Would you like to dance with me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I would love to!" Akiya answered breathlessly, ready to get up.

"Actually I was asking Rin." he chuckled at Akiya's embarrassment, a bright blush reaching down to her neck. Taking his daughter's hand, the two walked off to the dance floor. She set her small feet on top of her father's bigger ones as the two danced.

"Everything is going according to plan." Rin whispered, looking up at her father.

"You'll think she'll say yes?" he whispered back.

"Yep! At the salon, she talked about you the whole time."

"Did Belle say something?"

"Yeah, but it was in French. Then Akiya said something back and she stormed off." shrugging her shoulders.

"I see. You want to know something, Rin?"

"What?"

"I'm nervous, the first time in a very long time."

"Don't worry, Dad, you two love each other." standing up on her toes to reach his face. Bending forward, Sesshomaru gladly accepted the kiss on the cheek. Turning to his right he saw Akiya watching them with a small smile on her face.

"I think it's Akiya's turn to dance with you." the child said, tugging on her father's hand, leading him back to the dinner table. Taking her hand, Sesshomaru led Akiya to the dance floor. Wrapping one arm around her waist, the two danced, staring into each others eyes.

"Sessh, this night couldn't get any better." she said, breathlessly looking up at the youkai. How wrong she was.

"You never know, we are in Paris."

"Are we gonna ride in a gondola or something?"

"Maybe." He wrapped his other arm around her waist, while her arms made their way to his neck. The two rocked back and forth, staring into each others eyes. It couldn't really be called dancing, but they moved with the music.

Staring into the youkai's golden eyes, Akiya saw the feelings he tried to hide. Love, happiness, and fear? What could he be afraid of? It was the first time she saw fear in those eyes, what was he hiding?

"How long have we been dancing?" she suddenly asked, letting her arms fall from his neck to his arms.

"About ten minutes. We should get going, I'm not done with you two yet."

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Sessh?" the young woman asked, holding her boyfriend's hand, walking through the empty streets of Paris. Her and Rin's shoes were the only noises you could hear in the street. The city lights gave everything around them a unearthly glow.

"We're almost there, look ahead."

"The Eiffel Tower?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Bingo." Confused, she decided not to ask another question. The whole day was a surprise, why ruin it now? After finally reaching the tower, all three walked inside and made their way to the top.

"Wait, the tower closes at 11:45, and it's almost one?" Akiya pointed out, checking the time on her cell phone before tucking it back in her matching dark blue clutch.

"The tower is open to the three of us just for tonight. Let's enjoy it while we can." Nodding her head, she slowly walked to the ledge and looked out at the city. From this view, you could see how beautiful the city of Paris was. No wonder it was the most romantic place on Earth.

"Lovely, isn't it?" a deep voice asked. Feeling a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist, Akiya smiled, leaning on Sesshomaru's broad chest. "You want to know something?" resting his chin on the crook of her neck.

"Hm?"

"I'm in love with you... I love you, Akiya."

"I love you too. Could this night get any better?" she whispered the last part to herself. As if on cue, fireworks lit up the night sky. So many different colors appeared one by one. She was in awe of it all; fireworks could make an old man feel like a five year old again.

"Wait, are the fireworks spelling out something?" she asked looking confused. Taking a mental picture, she read the words in her mind: "Will you marry me?" Realization struck her when she turned around and saw Sesshomaru was not standing behind her but down on one knee, holding a small, black box.

"What are you saying, Sessh?" tears brimming out the corners of her eyes, her right hand over her heart, trying to control her breathing.

"Will you marry me, Akiya?" he asked, opening the small box, presenting the engagement ring.

"You want me to marry you, Sesshomaru?" (That was a dumb question...)

"That's why I asked." he answered in a flat tone.

"Yes... Yes, yes, yes, yes!!!" she screamed. Sliding the ring on her small finger, she pulled her new fiancee into a passionate, romantic kiss.

"Yes!" Rin cheered in a very un-lady like manner, punching the air. She watched her soon- to-be-stepmother and father kissing and smiling. It was the first time in her life that she seen her father smile so brightly and was not about to hurt or make someone bankrupt.

"This is beautiful!" Akiya said, looking down at the ring on her finger.

"It belonged to my grandmother, and this one belonged to my grandfather." he answered, showing her the gold band on his finger. "He gave her that ring when they were mated." he continued.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." she repeated over and over again, bringing her lips to his once again. All this trouble he went through just to propose. Even if he asked her in the middle of an alley, she would've still said yes. Going so far to take a trip to Paris, France showed her how much he loved her, since this was the few times he expressed his feelings with words.

* * *

"Mark me." the hanyou, ordered looking up at her fiancee, his muscular arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her close to his. She was now his, soon she would be Mrs. Sesshomaru Taishou and Akiya couldn't be any happier.

"In do time, Mrs. Taishou." the youkai teased, nibbling on her ear, untying the top of her dress letting her breast free. Sliding the dress off, her hips his clawed hand ran up and down her abdomen, giving Akiya goose bumps. Kicking the dress aside, she unbuttoned her fiancee's white dress shirt, sliding it off his broad shoulders.

"Mrs. Taishou, I like the way that sounds, Mr. Taishou." she purred, wrapping her arms around the youkai's neck. Teasing his neck with kisses, the hanyou slid her hand down to his waist, skillfully unbuckling his pants. Slipping them off along with his boxers, Sesshomaru kicked them away. Pulling his face down toward hers, the hanyou kissed his lips, full of all the love and passion she had for the inuyoukai. Their tongues danced, battling until Sesshomaru won, then eventually they both needed to breathe.

"Get on the bed." he commanded. Obediently, Akiya crawled on the bed, resting her elbows on the red and white pillows, watching him closely as he laid down in front of her.

"Eepp!" the woman squealed as her head hit the soft pillows. Sesshomaru pulled her legs closer to his body. Looking down, she could see Sesshomaru smirking at her with his arms wrapped around her legs over his shoulders. Easily tearing off and tossing away her white thong, he licked her pearl. Her loud gasp sent goose bumps down his spine. He smirked as she grabbed some of his silver hair. The burning sensation got more intense in her stomach. Nibbling it again, her legs shook. He continued his torture as she pushed his head closer to her core.

"Don't– ddd- d- don't stop!"

"You like the way I make you feel, Ki?" the youkai teased, running his tongue over her clit, making her moan incoherent words.

"What was that, Ki?"

"It- it hurts, Sessh! Make it stop!" she screamed, wiggling her sweaty body held down by his arms.

"In do time, kitty cat." Licking her shaved vagina clean, he kissed his way up to her breast. Taking one in his mouth, Akiya's back arched, grabbing hold of his head and pushing it closer. Switching to the next breast, his hand teased the abandoned nub.

"Sessh..." she whined.

"Do you want it that bad, Akiya?" he asked, making his way up to her dazed face. Weakly nodding her head, she made a small whine like a kitten. Flipping her over in one swift move, she was on all fours.

Deciding to mate her the usual inu and neko, way he grabbed hold of her shapely hips, positioning his penis at her entrance. He slowly slid into her wet cavern, keeping his movements slow at first until he heard her mumble "more" from where her face was buried in the pillows. Meeting his thrust, their pants and moans became louder and more ragged. Luckily for the both of them, Rin was fast asleep in her room on the other end of the loft.

"More!" Akiya yelled, gripping the expensive sheets, accidentally tearing them with her claws.

"More?" He went faster and deeper until he heard the hanyou scream his name over and over again like a mantra, until her throat went dry. With one final thrust, Sesshomaru filled her with his seed, sinking his fangs into the left side of her throat, making his mark over Naraku's. Collapsing on Akiya's back, Sesshomaru rolled over and pulled her shaking, sweaty body to his. Licking away the blood from her neck, he enjoyed the sweet taste of her blood; it tasted better than _other _parts of her.

'**_It's about damn time!'_ **his inner youkai said. He knew that hanyou belonged with them since the beginning.

'_But well worth the wait.' _Sesshomaru pointed out, nuzzling his mate's neck where _his _mark was. Not Naraku's, but his. Placing the bed sheets over their shaking sweaty bodies, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"I love you, Sessh..." Akiya whispered as the fatigue brought her to sleep.

"I love you too, my mate." softly kissing his mark, staring at it until he fell asleep.

-

-

Isn't that sweet!? Sessh and Ki are engaged!!! I wanna thank **HottbabeSesshy **and **Clarissa **for the great ideas I decided to use! In the next chap, things are going to get crazy. A couple of new characters are going to be introduced. (There from the show this time!) Also, I have some bad news and good news. Bad news, the story is ending soon, but after about two or three chapters. The good news is, I'm doing another story about their planning, bachelor and bachelorette parties, their eventual wedding, and a little while after. When I'm finished, I might try and continue Life of Crime, but I might change my mind and do a continuation starring Rin and Chi-Chi in high school. Whatever happens, I'll keep writing 'cause it keeps me partially sane LOL!!!

Read and Review!!! 'Cause I love all my reviews and reviewers, they keep me going!!!


	30. Stolen Hanyou, Angry Youkai

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

Small bits of sunlight made their way past the Venetian blinds of the master bedroom. The sound of small birds chirping outside woke the woman sleeping on the massive bed. Letting out a un-ladylike yarn, the sleeping hanyou opened her eyes with a bright smile on her face.

"This is the first time I've ever felt so at peace. Where's Sessh?" she asked herself. Her eyes then caught sight of the letter left in Sesshomaru's place. Opening the letter, she was surprised by his neat script, the complete opposite of her chicken scratch.

_Dear Ki,_

_I had some very important business to take care of with an investor in my company, so I had to leave early. Expect me back around five. Jaken already has lunch waiting for you; you have to gain back your strength from last night. Also, there's a surprise in the livingroom._

_Love, the only one who makes you cum, Sesshomaru._

'_I cant believe he wrote that.'_ she thought to herself. Her fiancee was too cocky for his own good, even if it was justifiable. Slowly leaving the bed, Akiya walked into the private bathroom and took a much needed bath, to ease the soreness between her legs. After washing herself, the hanyou dried off and changed into one of Sesshomaru's dress shirts and a pair of his boxers over her panties. Breathing into his shirt, she could smell his Ralph Lauren cologne and his natural scent. Most brands make youkai versions of their products, because of their sensitive noses, claws and fangs. She giggled to herself and skipped into the kitchen area.

"Morning, Akiya!" said Rin in her cheery voice, running to give her stepmother a hug. Since they were family now, she didn't use any honorifics.

"Hey, Rin." Looking past the child, her eyes caught sight of a white, baby grand piano by the living room window. "Did your father get this for me?" she asked, pointing a clawed finger at the instrument.

"Yeah, I saw some guys bring it in this morning."

"Oh..."

"Akiya-sama, aren't you going to eat?" Jaken asked from the kitchen area, coldly watching the hanyou. Now she was his master's new mate. Even though he hated her guts, he knew she was the best match for Sesshomaru.

"Yeah. Thanks, Jaken. You know, you don't have to be so formal, Akiya is just fine." Staring at her with a confused look, the imp shrugged his shoulders and went about his chores. Quickly eating her lunch, the hanyou made a sprint to the white piano, looking at the instrument keys in awe.

"Rin, you want to learn how to play?" she suddenly asked, sliding her finger over the keys.

"Sure!" she replied, taking a seat next to the woman. Akiya started playing slow, teaching Rin how to play. Surprisingly, she caught on fast. If she kept it up, in a few years, she could play as good as the hanyou.

"Now this is G--." Bang! The door flew open, dropping on the floor. Immediately shielding the child behind her, the hanyou beared her fangs at the intruders. Five youkai stormed inside the living room, surrounding the hanyou and child. Smirking, all five withdrew various weapons, ready to strike.

"Who the hell are you?" Akiya snarled, baring her fangs.

"We're here to come get you." the snake youkai said, twirling the short sword between his fingers.

"What on Earth is this!?" Jaken yelled, storming from the kitchen to the livingroom, his two-headed staff tightly gripped in his hands. Quickly assessing the situation, the imp unleashed a mighty wave of flames on the backs of the five demons surrounding the two females. Screams of agony rang throughout the loft as the youkai turned their attention to the kappa.

Readying his staff, Jaken prepared for the attack of two youkai. He blocked a swing from a nekoyoukai with a sickle and chain, but failed to block the attack coming from a water youkai, knocking him out cold with his staff.

"Shit!" the hanyou growled. Here she was, outnumbered by five youkai and she was out of practice. Five years ago, all five youkai would have been knocked out, maybe dead, since they threatened Rin's life.

"Just give up now, hanyou, and come with us. We'll spare the two." the snake said, playing with his sword again, smirking at the outnumbered hanyou.

"How about no?" She charged at the group, kicking a horse demon in the face. She ducked low as another demon, a rabbit youkai, tried to grab her, and kicked him in the gut. She smiled at herself as he began to fall over. She turned her sights to the water youkai, kicking an unconscious Jaken.

"It's not nice to mess with those smaller than you." she teased, waving a clawed finger at him before she took a fighting stance.

"You think you can beat a full youkai, hanyou?" he asked, pointing his staff at her.

"No shit, Sherlock." rolling her eyes at the youkai. Wildly swinging his staff, Akiya ducked and sidestepped his attacks.

"Stay still, half breed!" failing to strike the hanyou. Seeing his partner in trouble, the nekoyoukai came to his aid. Swinging his sickle, it came wrapping around her wrist. Tugging it forward, he smirked to himself as the water youkai struck her in the gut with his staff.

"Not so powerful are we, half breed?" the water youkai sneered, looking down at Akiya holding her gut, her face etched with pain.

"Leave her alone!" Rin yelled, punching the back of the youkai leering down at the hanyou, but it was pointless. Hearing the child's voice, Akiya sprang into action. Twisting her wrist, she grabbed the chain and roughly pulled it forward. Not expecting the move, the cat youkai fell forward, straight into her claws, ripping through his throat. Grabbing the staff from the water youkai, the hanyou got the weapon out of the owner's hands and hit him in the back of the skull, his face crashed on the tiled floor. The loud snap of his neck echoed through the living room.

"Rin, go hide, now!" she barked, as the horse youkai she kicked earlier rose to his feet. Following the woman's order, Rin made a sprint for her bedroom, but was stopped by someone roughly grabbing her arm.

"How much does this human child mean to you?" the snake asked, roughly pinching the child's cheek. Watching the horse crash into the wall, Akiya smelled Rin's fear and heard the underlining threat from the snake.

"Leave the child out of this!" she growled, readying the staff in her hands. Even though she was not skilled in this weapon as she was in guns and knives, she knew a few basic moves with most other weapons.

"Awfully cute, isn't she? It would be a horrible thing if something happened to that cute little face." pinching harder until the child's cheek bled. Her back was against the wall, she couldn't let anything happen to Rin. Whoever wanted her meant business, going this far to capture her.

"Fine, just don't hurt her, I'll go willingly." she conceded, dropping the staff in her hands, gracefully bowing her head in defeat.

"That's a good girl." he smirked, letting go of Rin's arm and walking to the hanyou, handcuffing her wrists. "Sorry, but I have to make this look good." He knocked Akiya out cold with the back of his sword to her skull. Tossing her limp body over his shoulder, he made his way out the loft.

"No, please don't take her!" Rin screamed, grabbing hold of his leg. He would've kicked her away, but he honored the hanyou's submission and yanked his leg away. He walked out the door followed by the rabbit youkai, holding his gut.

* * *

"What the fuck happened?" Sesshomaru growled, walking inside his loft. The couch was torn all over, glass was everywhere and there were four bodies all in the one room. The only thing that was in one piece was the piano he just bought. Looking down at an unconscious Jaken, the inuyoukai grabbed the imp by the collar of his neck.

"What happened?" squeezing the imp's neck. Feeling the pressure on his throat, Jaken woke up, looking straight into the eyes of his master.

"They took her, Lord Sesshomaru!" he wailed, lowering his head in shame.

"Who?"

"Five youkai barged in and attacked us."

"Where is Rin?"

"I-I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama, but I don't know." Jaken whispered. In the awkward silence, Sesshomaru could hear soft crying coming from his daughter's bedroom. Dropping his servant, he walked to Rin's bedroom and saw her sobbing on the floor.

"Rin, are you alright?" he softly asked, walking over to console his daughter.

"They-they took her. She and Jaken fought them, but-but they knocked him out and Akiya took them all on alone. One grabbed me and said if she didn't go with him they would hurt me... and she accepted. A snake youkai knocked her out and took her away!" she cried, holding on to her father for dear life. Petting the child's back, he picked her up and rocked her to sleep. Luckily, he always brought his swords with him whenever he traveled, so he strapped them on his waist. Walking back to his demolished living room, he gave the imp one last look.

"Guard Rin with your life, Jaken." he ordered, and walked out the door. He did not know where to go or how to get there, but he would find a way to get his mate back and kill whoever threatened his family.

* * *

"Here she is, boss." the snake youkai said, roughly dropping the hanyou at Naraku's feet.

"There are only two of you here, where are the other three?" the spider hanyou softly asked, looking down at his ex-wife.

"She killed them. It took all of our combined efforts to subdue her." the snake lied, looking at his boss. If that child was never there, all five of the assassins would be dead. He had to bribe her to submit. It hurt his pride, but he would still get paid handsomely by Naraku.

"I see. Here's your money, leave." tossing a black suitcase full of money then turning his attention to his ex-wife. He knew the snake way lying. She had not one scratch, only the clothes she wore were dirty.

Noises, clothes ruffling, and talking was all she could hear. The last thing she could remember was her submission to the snake youkai for Rin's safety. Akiya's eyes haven't yet adjusted to the complete darkness, but her hearing came back quickly.

"Where am I?" she asked herself, slowly trying to raise her body from the ground.

"With your mate, Akiya." a voice answered. Looking up at the figure above her, the hanyou almost chocked on her tongue.

"Naraku, you are not my mate. Now tell me where the hell am I?" slowly getting up from the floor, glaring up at her ex.

"You're still in the country. What do you mean I'm not your mate?"

"I'm mated and engaged to Sesshomaru." pulling her messy hair back to show her fiancee's mark. Naraku let out a loud growl at the sight. She now belonged to someone else.

"Well, I'm going to have to take care of that." pouncing on his ex-wife, knocking her down to the floor. He beared his fangs at the struggling woman below him.

"No!" she screamed, kneeing her ex where the sun don't shine. Rolling him over, Akiya made a sprint out the room into the massive hallway of what looked like a castle.

'_God help me! Please, I need your help! Someone find me!' _her mind screamed as she made a sharp left and kept running.

'**_Channel your energy, kitty, and he can find you.' _**her inner youkai said.

'_O-ok. Help, Naraku's got me in this castle in Paris!' _channeling her youkai to someone who could help her. Finding herself at a dead end, Akiya turned around only to be cornered by a purple haired demon.

* * *

"_Help, Naraku's got me in this castle in Paris!" _a voice yelled loudly in his head. That voice was very familiar, but it seemed almost too good to be true.

"Akiya? No, how could that be? Last time I checked, she ran off with a dog youkai." he whispered to himself, looking around his hotel room. His left arm was burning as if it was trying to tell him something. If Akiya was in trouble, fate was on her side, since he happened to be in the country. Grabbing a tourist map of Paris, the young man skimmed through the sights, hoping to find a castle. Coming across a familiar name, he quickly left the hotel onto the rooftops of the city.

* * *

"_Help, Naraku's got me in this castle in Paris!" _already knowing that familiar voice. So Naraku had his woman. He would severely pay for his actions. Sesshomaru paced around the busy streets of Paris, looking for his fiancee.

'_Castle? I only know of three that wasn't some type of bed and breakfast.' _the youkai thought to himself, catching sight of a dark-haired man, jumping on top of buildings toward the Araignee Rouge (Red Spider) Castle. Something was drawing him to follow, so he did, keeping his distance so not to get noticed by the dark haired demon in front of him.

* * *

"Um, I don't want to hurt you?" Akiya squeaked, as the purple haired youkai slowly stalked toward her. He was hunched over, smirking at her with his light purple hair dangling off his shoulders. Whatever type of demon he was, he was handsome, but scary at the same time. Not even saying a word made the hanyou more uneasy.

"Hey, don't you talk?" the youkai closing in on her only growled a response. He wildly swung his arms trying to attack the hanyou. Barely missing the strike by a inch of his kimono sleeve, she ducked her head low as his hand cracked the wall.

"I don't think Naraku would want his guest dead." Akiya pointed out, dodging another strike from the purple haired youkai. Now she had nowhere to go, her back pressed up against a hard door. Feeling around, she found the door knob just in time to miss the next attack. Closing the door, a fist broke a hole in the door.

"What kind of shit is this!?" she growled to herself, looking at the ice blue eye watching her. Something was very wrong. If Naraku kidnaped her, why would he send someone to kill her? Watching the eye move away from the hole, he opened his mouth to the hole and something shot out of it.

'_What the hell is that?' _she asked herself, looking down at the head, so similar to the demon's. He came out of with two sickles for arms.

"What the hell are you?" readying her body for an attack.

"I am Kageromaru and that is Juromaru." it said.

"What do you want from me?"

"Just to have a little fun. It gets awfully boring here, you know." he said, slowly stalking over the hanyou. She had a strong aura and he and his brother needed a challenge, not even if Naraku wanted her alive.

"I see..." she whispered to herself taking a fighting stance. Their was nowhere to run inside the room and she had no weapon to defend herself with except her body.

* * *

Watching the dark haired youkai jump inside the top floor window of the two floor castle, Sesshomaru decided to go through the front doors. Kicking the massive doors open, the inuyoukai smoothly walked in through the massive halls waiting for some type of challenge but none came. Soft footsteps slowly came toward him, as he walked further through the hall.

"Where is my mate, Naraku?" Sesshomaru, growled walking closer to the spider hanyou.

"That is what I'm here to find out. It seems like the kitty got away." he responded cooly, sliding his hands into his pockets of his suit.

"Tell me where Akiya is and I might spare your life."

"That I do not know, but if she is not found soon, she could be dead."

"What do you mean?" the inuyoukai asked, growling low in his throat. If he killed Naraku now, he might not be able to find his mate. At least without the information first.

"Two of my best guards are probably chasing her around, trying to kill her."

"I've heard enough." punching the spider hanyou in the face. How dare he kidnap his mate! How dare have been with his mate at all, he guessed Akiya had a lapse of judgment on her first marriage. Releasing his sword Tokijin from its sheath, he pointed the sword at the hanyou's throat.

"Not so fast, dog. You need my help to find Akiya." sweat running down the side of his neck.

"You don't even know where she is, so I wont be needing you." He raised his sword to cut Naraku's throat, but was stopped by something grabbing his wrist.

* * *

"Time to play, half breed." Kageromaru said, lunging at the unarmed hanyou.

"Not so fast!" A voice shouted as a blast of light flashed from her right and the strange youkai was dead on the floor. Looking at the source of it, Akiya smiled to herself. She hasn't seen her partner in almost three years.

"Bankotsu, how did you know I was here?" the dark haired white tiger youkai turned his braided head to look at his old partner from the Elite. He looked a lot like his older brother Jakotsu, but his eyes were violet and he had a cross like marking on his forehead (and was much less feminine).

"The insignia on my arm." He pointed out, smiling.

"Thank you, now what about the other?" she asked, nudging her head toward the growling youkai that just burst through the door. It looked down at its fallen brother and charged at the white tiger youkai, seeking revenge.

"Are you mad that I killed your brother?" he teased, readying his overly large sword for the attack. Juromaru swung his arm at the weapon, but it ricocheted, knocking him against the wall.

"Ki-chan, let me show you something." smirking at her "Dragon Hammer!" he yelled, letting out a strong amount of youkai energy, obliterating his opponent.

"I see you've gotten stronger." slowly walking over to the man.

"I missed you, Ki-chan." pulling the hanyou into a one armed hug. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, Akiya walked out of the demolished room with Bankotsu like old drunken buddies.

"I know you did... when we get out of here, you should come by and meet my fiancee and child." patting his well built chest.

"You have a kid now?" raising his brow at the hanyou.

"He has an adopted daughter."

"Oh... well, let's find a way out of here, that mate of yours should be in here somewhere."

"How do you know?"

"I sensed his youki following me. He's a smart man."

"I know... wait, is that Sesshomaru!?" she yelled, slipping her arm free from around Bankotsu's shoulder.

"And Naraku, this cant be good!" running toward the two men, followed by Akiya.

-

-

I wonder how should I kill Naraku? Should I even do it at all??


	31. Can We Go Home Now?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

-

-

-

"Don't!" Akiya yelled, grabbing her mate's arm, preventing the strike to Naraku's neck.

"This pest kidnaped you and threatened to hurt my child, just to try to take what's mine." Sesshomaru growled, yanking his hand away from hers, swinging Tokijin. Rolling out of the way, Naraku moved away from the attack.

"It's not worth it!" she yelled again. Loud noises rang from above as hordes of youkai came rushing down from the ceiling, attacking the two youkai and the female hanyou.

"Why did you have to choose that dog, Akiya?" Naraku asked, looking at his former wife.

"You only wanted me, Naraku, when someone else did." she answered, swiping her claws through a weak youkai. The fight continued on as youkai came and died, falling to the ground as they fell by the trio's strength.

"Well, either way, Akiya; if I cant have you, all of you have to die." he said smoothly, leaving them to the youkai, but was blocked by Bankotsu's giant sword.

"You are not going anywhere, the Youkai Elite wants to bring you in." the white tiger youkai said, giving the hanyou a deadly glare.

"Why would the Elite want anything to do with me?" Naraku asked, slowly backing away from the massive sword.

"Tsk, tsk, you and I both know about the human trafficking and pimping you have going on, with those poor helpless girls. Quite clever, smuggling them with your merchandise, you caused a big stir. You know the U.N. paid us to capture you?"

"Really? I feel so loved." he drawled, backing away from the sword coming closer. He smirked as one of his youkai swooped down toward Bankotsu's back, but was killed by a swift swing of his sword, killing the weak youkai and injuring Naraku.

"Damn!" the hanyou growled, clutching his stomach, failing to stop the blood pouring down his stomach and hands. The wound was deep, but not enough to kill; that was not Bankotsu's intention. His mission was to bring Naraku to the authorities of whatever country he was in and then, he will be dealt with by the U.N.

"Naraku Onigumo, you are under arrest by the Youkai Elite and the United Nations for human trafficking, pimping, and endangering the welfare of a child." the feline demon said, cuffing the spider hanyou in youkai issue handcuffs. Leaving Naraku to bleed in a corner, he went to aid his old partner and her new mate.

"I wonder if you guys need any help?" Bankotsu teased, looking at the two easily kill the youkai coming at them. After a while, the group began to tire. Akiya was first after hours of fighting the weak youkai. The problem was that they kept coming in hordes, over and over again, as if they were coming from something.

"They won't stop coming!" Akiya yelled from her position in Sesshomaru's arm, while he used his poison whip to wipe out the youkai attacking them. The hanyou was strong, but fighting all those youkai wore her body out. Now she was held tight by her mate.

"What kind of shit is this?!" he yelled, swinging his sword, killing several youkai. At the same time, more came flying down. Looking over at the wounded hanyou, he growled low at the nuisances attacking them.

"Where the fuck are they coming from?" he yelled at Naraku, but the hanyou only laughed and coughed up some blood.

Turning to look up at his ex-wife, Naraku could see the trust and love she had for her new mate, something she could never show him. Not that he could blame her, since he cheated on her throughout their relationship and she was considered to be stronger than him by Youkai Elite standards. She trusted that dog with her life and she would devote her life to Sesshomaru. The look in her eyes showed that.

Was his pride worth so much to put this woman he claimed to love through so much pain? Akiya had always treated him well, even during their divorce. She was capable of receiving half of his earnings, but she refused, saying she had nothing to do with his wealth. She forgave him for asking her to give up their baby for their careers. Here she was, trying to live a happy life with someone other than him and he wanted to take it all away, just to heal his pride.

"Stop..." Naraku whispered into the air. The youkai coming down in hordes suddenly disappeared into thin air, leaving the three fighters shocked. Slowly rising up from the floor, he grabbed the attention of the others inside the castle. Leaning his wounded body up against the wall, he slowly caught his breath.

"A- Akiya... I'm sorry for everything. I should've never put you through all of this. Take me away." Walking over to the wounded man, Bankotsu escorted the man away.

"Wait!" Akiya yelled, back running up to her ex, looking straight into his red eyes. They now held no malice or ill will toward each other, only pity and regret.

"I forgive you, for everything." she said softly, tears threatening to run down her face.

"Even the baby?" he asked. He always knew she still felt guilty for giving up the baby.

"Even the baby. I now know she was not meant for this world just yet. Actually, I should be thanking you." she said, trying to lighten up the mood with a tiny smile.

"For what?" even after all those years, Naraku still loved her smile, no matter how small.

"If I was never with you, I might not have met Sesshomaru."

"You really love him, huh?" he whispered.

"More than anything." she answered, turning to look at her mate who was watching them closely.

"I wish you the best of luck, you deserve it." Lowering his head, the feline youkai led him out of the castle and into his car to be led off to the Paris authorities.

"Can we have our happy ever after now?" she asked, eying her mate with bright eyes a smile slowly stretching from the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, we can." walking over to his mate, pulling her into his strong arms. Her tears stained his torn shirt as she held on to him for dear life.

"The loft must be a mess, Sessh." Akiya mumbled into his shirt.

"It is, you put up a good fight."

"How's Rin?" she asked, totally ignoring his compliment.

"A bit shaken, but fine. I told Jaken to guard her. I would guess that he's taken her to a safer place." finally leading them out of the castle and back to the city of Paris. Carrying her on his back, Sesshomaru jumped from building to building. He could fly there, but he knew Akiya loved the feel of jumping up and down. Plus, he loved how her warm breath tickled his neck and her body so close to his.

In no time, the two came to a stop at the balcony of a posh hotel, the same one Bankotsu was in. Sliding off his back, she jumped at the sound of Sesshomaru's cell phone going off.

"Hello?" the inuyoukai asked.

"Mr. Taishou! We found three bodies laying in your loft, one is still alive, but unconscious. What do you want us to do with them?" the man on the other end asked.

"Make everything disappear. Send the piano to my condo in Japan and send the surviving one to some random third world country." hanging up his phone. Looking down, he noticed his mate and pup were crying in each others arms. He could hear them mumble "I love you's" and "are you hurt?" to one another.

"Rin." he softly said. Gaining her attention, the child looked up at her father with tear stained eyes and left Akiya to run into his arms. Feeling left out, the hanyou joined into the hug. Holding his child and mate close, he could smell their distinctive scents. Akiya's cinnamon and vanilla always comforted him and Rin's wildflower scent always made him calm and reminded him that everything happened for a special reason. The human child was a blessing Sesshomaru was bestowed with, besides Akiya. If he never had Rin, he might not have met Akiya at that school trip.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." Akiya said, looking up into the intense golden eyes of her mate. Only she and Rin could read the emotions that rarely are shown, but not even Rin could read them as well as Akiya.

"I love you, too." gently kissing her forehead, pulling the two females closer.

-

-

Wow I'm finally done!!! Yay me!!! Since my computer caught a bad virus and had to be sent back to the company it will be hard to update. That's why it took so long for the final chapter, but I hoped you guys enjoyed reading the story. Much love to all of my readers, my editor and espically my reviewiers for your support, it kept me going and a little more sane! So I want everyone to review and tell me what you think!!!!


	32. AN

Hey i noticed that i have;t got may readers for the mini sequal for Expect the Unexpected. So if you loved this story and wanted to know what happened to all of the characters check out the Wedding. 


End file.
